


Mr. Tomlinson's lessons

by LittleCabin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Student Harry, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCabin/pseuds/LittleCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got a job as a teacher to his surprise, due to his young age. In his first class, a student turns up too late, his name is Harry Styles, and he is the prettiest thing Louis has ever seen. Not that he'd ever look at a student that way... and he sure as hell would not end up fancying one of his student. He was a responsible teacher, living with his not so responsible friend, radio host Nick Grimshaw.  </p>
<p>Little does he know how badly he would fall, and the trouble it would get him in... He never wanted to hurt Harry, and yet he did... over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago, it's probably filled with small mistakes and to be honest, it's not the best... But I figured since I had it, I might as well post it. it's one of the longest fics I've ever written, so.. Yeah, here it is.

Louis didn’t know what to do with himself, he was ten minutes from being late to his first day at work! How was he supposed to make it there in time? As he left his apartment with his pants barely on and his T-shirt the wrong way around, he figured he was already fucked. He drove like mental to try to get there in time, but as he parked and got out of his car, he heard the school bell… Shit, there was no way he was going to get into that classroom before his students had found their places. And Louis hadn’t even quit figured what they would do yet, he was supposed to plan the first hour whilst drinking his morning tea, that he now so sourly longed for. Louis sighed heavily as he rushed inside the building, he dropped by a toilet as he noticed his shirt being inside out. He had left the apartment with a regular, striped shirt… Bright, red, tight, pants, how professional, Louis thought as he looked at the reflection in the mirror.   
As soon as he left the toilet he felt really nervous, now he had to be at least ten minutes late for class, his first day. Luckily Louis had talked to his mentor the day before, so he hoped no one would notice, the students would never tell, he prayed. 

Louis paused outside the classroom and pulled at the hem of his shirt, to correct it slightly. When he found the guts he placed his hand on the doorknob he pushed it gently. He felt stupid for sneaking into the classroom, as if he was as student trying to sneak in behind the teacher and not the teacher, late for his first class. He noticed a few of the students looking up at him, they didn’t seem at all surprised, so at least they knew he would be coming. He smiled brightly to one student, who actually offered him a smile, as he walked up to his desk in the front. He noted that student in his mind, brown eyes, golden skin and brown hair... He briefly read what was written on the blackboard “Welcome Mr. Tomlinson!” He smiled, hoping it was one of the students who had written it. Suddenly Louis realized he was supposed to lead this class, it was his responsibility. He found courage and settled his nerves by clearing his voice and turning around. 

“Good morning class, firstly I must apologize for being late, secondly I am glad to see all seats are filled… Before we start this class, as I am new I’d like to know your names… What you want from these classes and if you’d like you could ask me a question.” Louis paused, they all went silent and payed attention, something Louis was deeply happy for. He smiled lightly as he sat down at the edge of his desk and pointed at the student that had smiled to him, who was sat at first row and to the left by the window. “You can start.” Louis said pulling himself further onto the desk. “I am Liam Payne, I hoped we could look more into the different aspects of writer styles.” Liam seemed to pause, not knowing wether he should ask a question or not, Louis smiled. Liam, he was a sweet student. “How old are you?” Louis felt his guts tie into a knot, he should have guessed personal questions would appeared, and regretted his state about letting them ask questions. “That is a brilliant idea, we will in fact be looking a lot at writing!” The class groaned, Louis sent a few of the students warning looks before he turned back to Liam. “And I am twenty-one-years-old.” The class gasped, but no one said anything. 

 

“Next” Louis pointed at a student with black hair, dark skin, and deep brow eyes. “My name is Zayn Malik, I hoped we could watch movies… for learning reasons of course” he said with a playful smile, Louis laughed and nodded. “Sure, we could, but there would be analyses to write, long ones!” Zayn groaned but chuckled lightly before he asked. “We only know your last name, Mr. Tomlinson, can we know the first?” Louis smiled he was glad they wanted to know his first name, he knew he had to go by Mr. Tomlinson, but it made him feel old. “Louis William Tomlinson, is my full name.” He said and winked to Zayn, before almost freezing, was he really flirting with his student!? God he needed to get himself together! The next student followed without being told so, which was good because if he hadn’t the class might have noticed him freezing up. 

“I am Niall Horan, I’m Irish, and I’d love learn more about writing as well, like Liam.” Niall paused and Louis nodded, he was glad a few seemed to like writing, it was what he personally was best at, so learning it away wouldn’t be that hard. “And… Have you read the Twilight books?” Niall laughed when Louis blushed and moved slightly. “I must say I am guilty of that, and well, even though it wasn’t really my kind of book, they were good!” He felt like he had to justify it but smiled when all the girls nodded in agreement and the boys just rolled their eyes. “Now…” Louis was cut of by a student rushing through the door, looking like it was a bloody storm outside or something. “Classic Styles!” Zayn and Niall joked between themselves. “Oh, Hello there.” Louis stuttered, in front of him he found the sweetest kid he’d ever met, brown curled hair, pale skin, and green emerald eyes. “I’m sorry, I overslept!” the student said, brushing something of his jacket quickly. “I’ll let go of it today, because I was late too. Take a seat… oh, is there to few seats?” Louis asked, there were no places left over. “Yeah, we’re one more student this year…” Harry said himself. “Guess they haven’t pushed in an other seat.” Louis stumbled for a while before he figured what to do. “You have a seat at my desk, until we can find you a place. Harry nodded and dragged Louis’s chair to the side of the desk and sat down. 

Louis got uncomfortable sitting on the desk, but couldn’t make himself move, because it would be obvious. “Well, until now all we have done is going through names, we’ve been through Liam, Niall and Zayn.” He paused. “You can go next, your name, what you want to learn in these lessons and a question if you have one.” Louis smiled to the student leaning back beside him. “Emh, Harry styles, I don’t really like English lessons, always boring, and… What questions have they asked?” Louis blushed as he went through them “I am twenty one, my full name is Louis William Tomlinson, and yes, I have read Twilight.” Harry giggled, and it made Louis’ heart melt, it was the sweetest giggle, so he joined in with a small smile. It captured him, how big Harry’s smile was, and how large some of his features were, the curls, the lips, the nose… and those eyes. He internally smacked himself for drooling after the lad, he was only seventeen! 

“In that case, are you single?” Louis stammered for a while before he smiled bitterly, why had he let them ask him questions!? The smile must have reached Harry because he looked down, almost in shame. “I am currently single, yes.” He said, with a soft tone, that made the kid look up again and smile brightly, showing of that large grin… That Louis figured meant trouble. The whole class joined Zayn in an “oooh!” Making Louis knock is hand in the table. “Silence, next one” The next was a girl, nothing special from here, her name was Eleanor, and beside her Danielle. Once they were through all students there was nothing at all special about the rest, regular students and Louis didn’t note down any names apart from Liam, because he was kind. Harry because he was sweet, Niall because he was Irish, and adorably funny… And Zayn, there was something strange going on there. He had been asked questions about his young age, and where he was from, and stuff like that, one small comment about “Are you gay?” that he had responded to calmly, knowing it had to come anyways. “My sexuality is not important, but since I let you ask questions I will answer. Yes I am homosexual, even if I wasn’t I am not tolerant when it comes to harassing people for their sexuality. “ The cheeky teenager called Andy, turned out to be a jackass as he mumbled “Good thing Styles is beside him and not me, queers.” Harry had thrown a pencil sharpener at Andy whilst hissing a “fuck you!” Louis had looked over at Harry and gotten up from his desk. “Mr. Styles I don’t tolerate swearing or violence either…” He said softly, he rested a hand on Harry shoulder for a second. “Can I see you outside class for a second, please?” he asked before turning towards Andy. “You, up now… You can’t talk that way in my class, and I will show no mercy for rude comments… Bullying is dangerous, and I will not have it in my class.” Andy seemed to sink down into his seat. “You are going right to the principal, now!” Louis wrote a note, saying what Andy had done, and why he sent him. He handed it to the boy, who then left the classroom, shutting the door with a massive force. 

“I warn the rest of you, bullying will not be taken lightly!” Louis’ cheeks were red form fury, as he turned back to the blackboard. In the corner he wrote “Bullying will be punished with detention and visit to the principal.” He turned back, having calmed himself. “Remember it, bullying is a horrible thing to do.. Comments like that, they destroy people!” He patted Harry’s back and lead him out of the classroom. “The rest, sit down and write a paragraph about why bullying is wrong… Liam, Zayn and Niall, make sure the class does what they are supposed to do, and I will be right outside if there is anything.” Niall nods, Liam smiles and Zayn mumbles “Sure thing.” 

Louis closes the door, and finds Harry leaning against the fall. He seems emotionless, but Louis can sense the bitter tension in the air. “I just wanted to check that you were okay, what he said wasn’t nice.” Louis suddenly didn’t know what to say. “I am good, it doesn’t really bother me… I came out my first day here, that is two years ago now.” Harry smiles gently, tucking away a curl that was falling in his eyes. “Ok, good for you, but still… I don’t want to see anybody hurt.” Louis paused for a second. “Just know you can come to me if there is anything happening in my classes, or in any other classes, that bothers you…” Louis turns to return into the classroom when Harry rests an arm on him to stop him. “I hope you’re alright too, and thank you, I will” Harry smiled and entered before him. Louis heart was beating so quickly, letting himself get lost for a second. Harry had incredible large hands as well, it wasn’t just the facial expressions, and probably also his… he groaned at the thought of that… Had he actually come to that, thinking of his student’s private parts!? This time he physically slaps himself, before entering the classroom again. 

When he walks in, it is dead silence, Niall looks up to smile once, and Liam blushed gently when Louis walks up to him asking if everything went fine. Zayn is the one to answer though “Yep, all silent, and all writing” Louis looks down at his desk though, with no paper on it. “Apart for you, I see.” Zayn blinks a few times, before he answers with smile “Was I supposed to do both?” he asks chuckling with Liam scowls at him for talking back to the teacher. “Get to the writing there is still fifteen minutes left.” Louis picks up the pen and hands it to Zayn, so he had no choice but to grab it and start writing. When Zayn’ s hand touch his as he reached out, it becomes clear to Louis that he is in trouble. He felt nothing, there was nothing strange about Zayn’s hand connecting with his as the boy took his pen back and started writing. But seconds ago he had gone dizzy from the curly headed, lad’s simple touch. Zayn continued writing so Louis walked over to Niall, who had almost a full page down by now. “That’s the spirit, if you’d like I could grade that.” Louis smiled when the flushed boy nodded eagerly, he couldn’t help but be glad to see students wanting to learn. 

He passed Liam, who was still blushing and slightly covered his hand over the paper he was scribbling on. “Almost done, Mr. Payne?” Liam nodded and looked up to Louis, something with the vulnerability in the boys eyes made Louis weak, something was going on with that poor boy. Louis just wanted to hug him and tell him it would be fine, what ever it was. “You seem to have a lot down too, I’ll grade it for you.” He smiles when Liam swallows hardly. In some ways Louis can’t help but notice how many times he has smiled already. “Maybe this isn’t so bad, I might just like this job” Louis thinks to himself as he walks up to his desk and finds Harry scribbling on a paper Louis is sure belongs to him, but he doesn’t mind, at least the lad is doing what he is supposed to do. 

“I can see that we are running out of time, I seem to have forgotten my text book, but read the first chapter will you?” he paused when a book was reached to him, from Harry. ”Oh, thanks love!” He smiles and grabs it, quickly regretting the “love” part. But Harry only smiles and leans back again. “Oh right, Romeo and Juliet… perfect, that is just typical school isn’t it.” The class all laughs a little at Louis’ mocking of the school system. “Well, seems we’ll be reading Romeo and Juliet, could almost pick up twilight instead!” Louis hoped he hadn’t pulled it too far, but the class seems to enjoy it. “Do you know what, lets read this as a homework for Wednesday, and watch the first twilight movie on Friday!” he says looking into the text. “And then your first task will be to analyse the differences between the love stories, or maybe a short story… where you mash Twilight and Romeo and Juliet together.” Louis smiles when most of the class cheers, even though they have to write. “I will think about that until Wednesday, when I expect you all to have read this outcast from Romeo and Juliet, alright?” The class nods. 

“Does anyone have the film, by the way, I only have the books.” Louis turns back from writing the page number on the board. “I have it, Mr. Tomlinson.” Niall responds, the class laughs a little and small comments are made, Niall blushes. “Shut up.” Zayn glares at a few people in the back. Niall is flushed red. “So I am not the only one guilty in the crime of reading, slash watching Twilight?” he asks, winking to Niall, who smiled and chuckles, all comments forgotten. “Remember what I said, about bullying, and commenting.” Louis reminds the class, as he senses the tension still hanging. “Sorry Niall, I have watched pretty little liars, am no better!” a boy in the back who made a rude comment sings in. everybody laughs, and Louis can’t help but to chuckle. “Yeah, that’s alright Stan.” At that Louis returns to his desk and states that class is over. They all hand in their papers at his desk and leaves the classroom. Harry smiles and waves with a gently whisper of “Thanks” Louis nods back and waves, blushing when Harry laughs at his girl-ish wave. “I’ll be waiting for my grade!” Niall says happily as he hands in the paper. “Please don’t grade my shit of a scribble!” Zayn begs. Liam pushes him in his back. “I am sure it is not shit, and I will be grading it for what it is.” Louis smiles. “Here you go, it isn’t much but… it’s all I could think of, and sorry about Zayn he is a bit… vulgar.” Liam says, being the last one left in class. “Thank you, I am sure it is great. Zayn seems like a proper charmer if you ask me. Loud and attention seeking, but not rude. I am sure it will all be fine” Louis assures the lad, who genuinely seems concerned about his loud friends behaviour. “Liam, you can come to me if you’d like, to talk you know… I will be in my office pretty much all day. Louis smiles, when he is not in classes, he will be available for students who have free classes and needs help, or wants to talk and stuff like that.


	2. Facebook Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry turns out to be a facebook creeper, and he is not proud of it... But Louis is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well just post another chapter right away, considering they are quite short!

Louis returns to his office and sits down, wondering if he should drop by the cantina to find something to eat, and how he would die for some tea. Before he can even get up, someone knocks on his door. “Hi there Mr. Tomlinson.” A small shiver goes down Louis spine as the principal enters. “Hello, Mr. Benson.” Louis sits up right and offers the other seat to Mr. Benson, his mentor enters the second after. “Oh, Hi there Mr. Benson, just thought I’d see of Mr. Tomlinson was all settled.” Louis smiled and nodded. “I am all good.” He smiled when Mr. Benson continued. “That is good to hear, we met briefly before last semester ended, thought I’d drop by to see if you were satisfied with your first class… I know the first student to my office was from you, rather common reason for him to be sent to me.” Benson states, sighing. “Oh yeah, some small trouble, but apart form that it was great, I even have them excited about writing and analyses of Romeo and Juliet’s love story, compared to the much newer Twilight saga.” Louis smiles, as pride rises in his chest. “Really, that sound interesting… good to know younger teachers are coming through!” Benson and his mentor Mr. Larking both agrees. 

Louis goes to the teachers room, and finds a can of tea, filling a cup almost to the rim. Enjoying the warm feeling of the cup to his fingers. They are always stiff and cold, so the warm cup warms them gently. As he watches his fingers, his mind floats back to Harry Styles. The curls are locked into his mind, and the emerald eyes are as clear as daylight. 

Harry walked behind Niall and Zayn, together with Liam. “So what do you think of him?” Liam asked silently. “I think he is nice, Louis William Tomlinson… such a classy name, don’t you think?” Harry smiled when Liam glared at him. “Don’t tell me you’re getting a crush on him!” Liam hisses. “How, you want him?” Harry asks, pushing Liam friendly in the shoulder. “No, I just… don’t get yourself into trouble.” Liam smiles, he has been gentle for as long as Harry can remember, everybody that doesn’t know him always think something is bothering him, or that something horrible has happened to him. But no, Liam was just careful, gentle, and mature. Harry couldn’t help but love him, even though he felt sorry for the lad sometimes, he missed out on a lot of fun. 

Harry sat down with the lads as they eat their lunch, it started off in silence, but soon the conversation flew between them. Niall asked Harry what Louis had spoken to him about, Harry blushed but said Louis had only asked him if he was alright, and made sure Harry knew he could come talk to him. “He said that to me too.” Liam said, they all looked at him when he said it. “When we walked out, I handed him my paper and told him that Zayn is always a prick… just so he knew.” Zayn laughed and hugged Liam tightly for a second. “Still trying to make teachers like me? That’s sweet of you!” Liam blushed before he pushes in a “It doesn’t hurt if at least one of them understands that you’re not bad!” Zayn smiles warmly now, he really does like it when Liam looks out for him. Harry on the other side feels a little violated now, well maybe not violated… but certainly betrayed… no, no, no… it was jealousy. Fuck he really was crushing on his teacher!

“Did you see how he was dressed, I mean he dressed just like us…” Niall stated, and yes Harry couldn’t get his mind of the red pants and striped shirt… Well really Harry remembered the perfect ass, under the red pants. He had a lot of time to study it whilst Louis was sitting on the desk right in front of him. “Earth to Harry, History next!” Liam was calling him, they had all gotten up and Harry was left there drooling for a second. “Oh shit.” Harry sighed and got up, knowing their history teacher was a bloody pain in the ass. 

Louis was sitting in his office when a knock sounded on his door, when he opened it, it was Harry. The curly one smiled to Louis before he reached forward a pen, Louis recognized it as his own pen, he had actually been looking for it. “Sorry, I must have taken it from your desk this morning.” Harry blushes slightly. “Oh, been looking for that one, thank you for returning it… don’t worry tough, it’s just a pen anyways.” Louis winks before putting the pen back in his file that he was carrying. Harry smiled and hesitated to leave. “Well, goodbye… see you later I guess” Harry smiled and parted to leave. “Harry you know, there are these study things… like half an hour before and after school, if you’d ever need any help.” Louis smiled, not quit knowing why he told Harry about them. “Yeah, I think I do… Liam’s always there. Personally I don’t think I could get up an hour earlier, but after school I might drop by sometime.” Harry smiled and waved. Louis waved after him, returning into his office. 

“Hi, Mr. Tomlinson… I know it is only like the first day, but I have some homework… and eh, the classroom is locked.” It was Liam, standing at his door. “Oh, sure… I think it is only you though, today. Mind if we sit here?” Louis asked, clearing the other side of his desk, Liam only sits down nodding as a response. They sit there silently for forty-five minute before Louis interrupts the working boy. “What are you working on?” He asks. “Something from history class, I don’t like it, and at home well… it’s hard to work there, too many distractions.” He says smiling. “You are most welcome to come here anytime, I will be here day after school apart from Friday.” Louis smiles. When Liam looks down to his watch he gasps. “Mr. Tomlinson, I am so sorry for keeping you here!” he stammers out, Louis laughs and shakes his head. “I am glad to se you working so intensely… but I think you’ve worked enough for today, so lets pack up.” Louis waves to Liam as they leave in each their direction. 

Louis is late home, so dinner is already on the table. “Nick, sorry I made you wait… A student got all to excited on doing his homework.” Nick laughs and smiles over to Louis as he stumbles into the kitchen. “You went to work in that!?” he laughs and pulls Louis into a brief hug before handing him is dinner plate, filled with delicious food, that Louis with his big bum, probably should have stayed away from. But he couldn’t help himself, and as Nick said, it was fine, just meant there would be more to grab onto. 

“Tell me about it, good and bad… And why you are wearing that!” Nick laughs when Louis flips him off. “I was late, alright?” Louis paused to eat a bit. “I took what was on the floor, even had the T-shirt the wrong way around when I turned up, ten minutes too late. But the lesson it self went good, got to know their names… can’t say I remember them all but there was, Liam, Niall, Zayn Danielle, Eleanor, Andy, Stan and Harry Styles… you should have seen him Nick, he had the most adorable curls, and those eyes… Harry has the greenest eyes ever…. Fuck he is my student Nick, what am I doing!?” Nick laughs, he had foreseen this, but Louis denied it would ever happen. “Tell me something about the others you named, I bet you don’t remember anything about them.” He was wrong though, Louis explained Liam, Zayn, Andy, and last but not least “Niall, he is Irish, had blond hair, and deep blue eyes… He seems to always have flushed cheeks and laughs extremely loud and all the time.” Louis finished. “I’ll take the Irish one!” Nick laughs when Louis relaxes. “Lighten up, for all you know… Harry can be a jackass.” This makes Louis blush. “Talking of asses, I am pretty sure he was looking at mine the whole time he was sitting at my desk.” Nick looked at him, confused. “Why was he at your desk, and sure he was, I even do, you’ve got an hell of an ass!” Louis slaps Nick’s shoulder.   
“There was a seat to little, so he sat at my desk… and my ass isn’t pretty, it’s big!” Louis complained. “That’s what makes it so precious!” Nick and Louis talks through the rest of the day. Nick is a year older then Louis, and they have lived together for three years now, they got to know each other from meeting in a library. Nick looking for a book on some music stuff, and Louis studying to become a teacher. They had moved in together pretty quickly, easier to pay rent, and no longer loving alone. 

Harry walked right home, parking himself in his bedroom to read through the text they were put to read by Mr. Tomlinson… Louis… William… Louis William Tomlinson. He skimmed through it ones, but then felt the urge to impress Louis so he read through it twice, trying to understand it. He even figured out a few things to write down for the analyses, he had already seen the twilight movie, but couldn’t remember it all, so he just wrote pointers. Feeling proud of himself he closed his book and saved the word page his laptop. Harry logged in on Facebook and tried to see if he could find Louis, he knew better than the send a friend request once he found him, it was after all his teacher. He looked at the pictures of Louis, mostly they were of him laughing, it was really Louis tagged together with this Nick person, but they seemed to be just friends. Louis has said that he was single after all, and both Nick and Louis stood as “single” on Facebook, so Harry passed it off as a friendship. Suddenly Harry felt nasty for looking at the photos, studying his teachers feathered hair, and masculine biceps. The blue eyes, how the scrunched when he smiled… Harry had to look away when a picture of his bum, under those red pants were posted by Nick, with Louis commenting “Is there really enough space for my ass in a picture?” Harry laughs, Louis did have a rather large, but beautiful, bum. “Yeah Facebook takes quite large pictures, but it took a while uploading it.” Nick had responded. “Thanks a lot mate, now I feel much better!” Nick had sent a small smiley and a heart as response.


	3. Feeling ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't feeling well, and ends up getting sick in front of Louis... He gets really embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it fun how I write about Harry having trouble writing, when I do too?  
> It's like a bitter reminder! haha, but anyways! Here you go, chapter three!

Louis tried seeming more professional by putting on a white shirt and a black blazer, leaving the suit jacket alone as he didn’t want to seem stiff. He had however put on a pair of freezing blue, almost Turkish pants, just to keep it personal as well. It was Wednesday, they would be watching twilight in his class, something he was happy about, he had completely forgotten about grading the papers about bullying. He figured he would do it whilst they watched the movie, he had consulted with their biology teacher and gotten them out of his class so they could watch the entire movie.  
Louis went over his hair ones before he finished his tea, and left his and Nick apartment silently, not to wake him. He drove to school quickly, it was raining and he just wanted to get of the road. Suddenly he noticed Niall, Liam and Zayn walking down the road, they were soaked already. He drove in and stopped beside them, slowly he realized there was one more person there. Harry… “Hi boys, how about a lift?” Louis asked, there was only like four hundred meters left, but still, the rain was pretty heavy. “Mr. Tomlinson, you just saved us!” Niall states as he practically runs into Louis car, jumping into the backseat and shivering with cold. Liam and Zayn smiles happily as they also get in, leaving Harry to walk around the car and get into the passenger seat. “So, you all coming to do you homework today? Hope it’s not the Romeo and Juliet text you’ll be reading?” He asks, as they get stuck in traffic for a minute. “No, Geography…” Liam smiles. “Well you see… I might just have forgotten.” Zayn mumbles, Louis only chuckles. “My memory is just as bad as Zayn, slipped out somewhere.” Louis smiles, “Well I am happy you three decided to turn up early to do it, that warms my heart as a teacher!” Harry cuts him of slightly “Oh, I have done it… “

All the lads silence, making Harry blush. “I liked the idea of analysing Romeo and Juliet up against Twilight, and mashing them together just sounds awesome… I got a little ahead of myself and even started analysing it yesterday.” Harry blushed, but pride rose in him as Louis almost seemed at tears. “I am so glad I didn’t bore you all at the first day, and to see you have all started, and meeting up early to start… that is lovely!” Louis parked the car just as Niall asks “Have you graded the papers yet?” Louis laughs at the eager teen, “No I have them here, but I will start with yours first… whilst your watching the movie, that I pray to God that you have brought?” Niall nods and smiles. “Thank you for the ride, Mr. Tomlinson.” Its Liam who speaks, Louis turns around and says with a light heart. “Not a problem, get inside before you get any wetter… I’ll be right in to open the classroom. 

Louis didn’t know what to do with himself, he was over the moon about the boys being eager to work, even more that Harry had genuinely seemed happy and proud about his homework, and that gave Louis the feeling that maybe Harry didn’t always to well in school, so inspiring him… made Louis proud of himself. But there was a tingle, resting in his chest when he thought about the boy… And it bothered him, it shouldn’t be there! That curly lad, was really getting to him, on the third day… Oh how fucked he was.  
Ones he was there to open the door, Niall and Zayn was ready with their books, Liam was looking for his calculator, and Harry was casually leaning on the wall. “so boys, excited about the movie, or are you not twilight fans… Well apart for you Niall, both you and I are pretty busted.” Niall laughs, and Liam joins him. Zayn mumbles something about not liking “sparkling vampires” it makes them all laugh, strangely Louis feels like one of the boys, rather then their teacher. 

The half hour goes by quickly, Liam helping Zayn and Niall understanding the text whilst Harry looks on the work he has done so far on the Romeo and Juliet analyses. Louis lets them work in silence as he goes through the text, not starting with Niall’s as he promised, but jumping right to Harry’s one, curious about wether the boy was a good writer or not. Louis sighs, the writing is good, but Harry seems to struggle with formulating himself, putting in a few too many words at some places, and leaving out some commas here and there. “Harry, could you come here for a second?” Louis asks, getting all their attention. “Yeah sure” Harry puts down the laptop he has been working on, and gets up to head for Louis’ desk. “Bring the laptop.” Louis said, and smiles. Harry nods and grabs it, walking up to the desk and sitting down right beside Louis this time. “What is it Mr. Tomlinson, have I written something wrong.” Louis smiles, knowing the awful feeling of teachers calling you over. “Not exactly…” Louis pauses, and then Harry shots in a small sigh and looks absolutely devastated. “Is it that bad, I really tried Mr. Tomlinson, I don’t know any better.” Harry rubs his eyes and leans on the desk, looking completely defeated. “No, no no!” Louis smiles gently as he rests a hand on Harry’s back. “It’s not bad, not at all… I just wanted to talk to you about the way you write… It is good, really, a good B+ but I know that if you want that could be an A…. It´s just that you keep putting in these words, and not always putting in commas.” Louis smiles and shows Harry what he is talking about, they spend the rest of the time fixing on Harrys text. “See, now it is an A- , just from that.” Louis smiles, he can see Harry is proud. “Some practicing and you’ll be great!” 

Louis smiles, letting Harry return to his place besides the other boys. “Louis… I mean Mr. Tomlinson… Could you help me with the analyses, after school… in the homework session?” Louis smiles brightly as he feels his heart pump, the boy wants Louis specifically to help him. Though he isn’t sure wether that is a good or a bad thing…. He is just really glad. “sure I can, just drop by and we’ll look at it…. I am sure Liam will be here too?” Louis tries to sound safe, and to secure himself in case it will be just him and Harry. “Niall and I are staying to work on it as well.” They all look over at Zayn, who sighs heavily. “Well, I have no other friends…so why the fuck not.” Louis sends him a waring look. “Sorry Mr. Tomlinson… why the sexual intercourse not!” This leaves Liam blushing, Niall laughing hysterically and Harry looking like he just got punched in the face, it all eases up when Louis sputter out in laughter, and tries holding it back with his hand. “I prefer intimate act… but I’ll let it pass for now.” That made Zayn join too, laughing until tears are falling from his eyes. 

“I am going to start set up the movie, anyone care to help me?” He asks, they all get up from their seats at the same time. Louis smiles and leads them all out the door, laughing lightly as Liam races Niall to the room containing strange things. Zayn is following behind Louis and Harry. “It’s hard sometimes.” Harry says, breaking the silence. “What?” Louis asks, looking over at the younger lad. “Knowing when to put commas, and when a words is not needed, how do you really know?” Louis smiles and pats Harry’s back. “I will help you in the afterschool lesson, I promise you’re doing well… I just feel you can do better, you just need a push.” Louis smiles and lets Harry enter the room before him, waiting for Zayn behind him. “You’re the first teacher that has made Harry want to work, and look proud about it. Don’t fuck it up!” Zayn smiles to him, even though the words are harsh. Louis doesn’t quite know what to say. But when the lads from inside calls him he sucks it up and joins them. 

During the movie Louis moves through Niall, Liam’s and Zayn’s papers, they are all great, to his surprise Zayn is at top so far, together with Liam, right above Niall and a little bit over Harry. He wouldn’t say Harry is bad, he has the basic so there is only about practise and some guidance, that Louis promises himself he will give. When Louis looks up from the back of the classroom to see if everyone is paying attention. He finds Harry leaning over his desk, looking like he is asleep. He gets up and walks over, patting him on his back. Harry quickly sits up, almost falling out of he seat. “Sorry, I must have…” Harry pauses as he turns green and his body falls limp again. Louis grabs a hold of him and notices how warm he is. “Zayn, Liam… Make sure the class is paying attention to the movie, Niall… show me where the school nurse is, Harry is not well.” Louis practically pulls Harry up with him, guiding him out the door, feeling the heavy weight of the long slender teenager hanging on him. “This way, down the hall and to the left, it isn’t that far, it has a big sight over the door, and these arrows lead you there.” He says and points at the yellow arrows on the floor. “Alright, I might just have to drop by a toilet…seems he will be very ill.” Louis holds Harry up. “You just go back to class, thanks Niall.” Niall waves as he leaves them behind in the hall “Good luck with that.” He says and points to Harry who is slowly turning greener and is starting to gag on air. 

Louis locks the door behind him as he follows Harry over to the toilet, letting the teen hoist himself down, before emptying his insides into the bowl. Louis scrunches his nose, but stays there, right beside Harry and tugs his curls away, trying to calm the boy who is now crying in shame and fever. “It’s alright Harry, you are just not feeling well.” Louis says and by now he is sitting right behind Harry, one knee on each side of Harry’s back.  
Harry still cries though, wiping the tears like crazy. 

Ones Louis has Harry to the nurse, the boy seems to calm down finally. The nurse, who turns out to be a man, Paul, says Harry just has a fever that is making him feel unwell, and suggests that Harry go home for the day. Louis offers to call his parents but Harry says they aren’t at home, working until late, well his mother that be, his stepfather is out of town for the week. Louis doesn’t know what to do, Harry can’t be alone, his fever is shy high. “Harry, if I have one of my mates pick you up… Do you mind staying at my place until your mother gets home? He will be staying home with you, he’s a sweetheart.” The nurse is outside for a while, picking up some pills for Harry’s fever. “Emh, sure… If you don’t mind, I can go home alone.” Louis gets up, telling Harry that he is too sick to be alone. But inside of himself he wonders, is he really that mental that he sends one of his students home to his place!? 

Nick is there to pick Harry up only minutes later, Louis supports Harry as he walks over to Nick’s car. “It’s just a fever, but he is really not in any shape to be alone.” Louis explains Nick, who just smiles and nods. Sometimes Louis is just so lucky to have Nick around, Nick is the kind of person who would do anything to help his friends. “Hi, I’m Nick, I’ll be your personal nurse until Louis returns.” Harry shakes hands with Nick as he blushes. “Harry Styles, ‘I’m the sick one your so called friend is sticking you to deal with.” Louis looks down at Harry and chuckles, Nick is laughing hysterically. “Yeah, I figured… ey, you’re the curly one!” he looks up at Louis and his eyes widens as he realizes it’s the kid Louis talked about. Louis blushes and nods as he almost pushes Harry into Nick’s car. “You better shut up about it, I will kick your ass if you even mention anything I said!” Louis slaps Nick in the back of the head before he kisses his cheek and thanks him for picking Harry up. 

Louis is shocked to find Harry showing up for the afterschool homework session, together with Niall, Liam and Zayn. “Hi, did you get better?” Louis asked, Harry stumbled a bit but nodded. “Yeah, once the fever went down I was alright, could have eaten something I was allergic to or something.” Harry blushes and tries to seem normal, but he had thrown up in front of Louis, having had Louis sit behind him and tucking away his curls whilst he was getting sick. “Emh, Louis… Thank you, for… all of it. And thank Nick, he was great really!” Harry looks insecure, and Louis can tell, so he backs off a bit as he nods. “Sure love, no problem… I will make sure Nick knows.” He sits in silence the whole session, letting the boys work on their own. Wait, Harry had called him Louis instead of Mr. Tomlinson.


	4. Didn't see that coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is the fourth chapter! 
> 
> Considering this story is actually done, I will try to upload one chapter a day, sometimes it might be two a day, others I might not have time to read through the chapters and upload them! 
> 
> Enjoy Harry cooking for Louis!

Louis had truly become a teacher now, he was fully professional, even towards Harry. The reason was Harry actually, after the time he got sick in front of Louis, they had lost the personal touch they had the first days. It had been three months, and Louis was loving his job as a teacher, since the first week he had also taken over the history classes, so now he had Harry’s class one hour everyday, apart form Friday. But another teacher had taken the before and after school sessions, as he would be working overtime if he took them. 

Louis woke up from Nick jumping into his bed, he glanced over to the man sitting next to him. “What?” Nick frowned and cuddled up to his side, he stayed silent for a while but when he spoke, Louis regretted ever asking. “You’ve been so silent lately, it’s not like you… and don’t tell me it’s not about that curly one, because I can tell it is!” Nick groaned when Louis pushed him off of his chest and got out off bed. “There is nothing between Harry and me.” Louis said as he stepped into his red pants, pulling on the striped shirt, and pulling his blazer with him as he left for the kitchen. “But you wish there was!” Nick stated as he followed Louis, only wearing his pyjamas pants. “No, I am a teacher, he is a student.” Louis answers, putting on his tea water. “So what, you were always kinky!” This earns Nick a smack in the back of the head. “Don’t remind me of that, it was just a few times, a long time ago!” Nick laughs, he still remembers the time when he and Louis used to sleep together, and it bothered Louis, not that they had slept together… But that Nick was never going to let him forget!

Louis gathered the tests that he had graded last night, Niall and Liam was still at top of the class, Zayn had dropped a bit, but he was still a good student. Harry there against was further down than ever, his writing had gone downhill since the start of the year, he still couldn’t get a grip of the whole idea of using commas, and not using all the words you can possible push in. Louis had tried to explain it to him, he had use to complete sessions with the whole class, but he just seemed uninterested. Louis was so close to giving up, he had discussed the issue with fellow teachers, and they advice him to take Harry out in one of his free hours and work with him on it, so that was exactly what he was going to do. So that was exactly what he was going to do. 

“Great work Liam, this is terrific!” He hands the papers back to the smiling student, Liam thanks him proudly. “Niall, outstanding!” Niall blushes and thanks Louis as well. “Zayn, this is much better, I think your getting a grip on this.” Zayn smiles and looks down at his paper, he sighs lightly as he sees the C+ “Come on, it isn’t bad… Your getting there!” Louis reassures the boy. “Eleanor, this is good, Danielle, a bit distracted are we?” The girls just giggles. He hands Harry the paper in silence before he goes through the rest of the students. Harry looks down on the big red D written on his paper, he groans, he actually tried with this one, lately he had tried putting in some effort… But it never showed an effect so he was giving up on the whole thing. He looked though the pages, in the middle he found a note with Louis’s handwriting on it. 

 

 

“Harry Styles.

I can see you’re trying to work on what we have discussed, but you seem to fall short and wander back into the same mistakes. I have discussed with more experienced teacher on what to do to help you, and we have agreed that giving you extra sessions will be the simplest solution. In that way, you and I can work directly on what you find challenging. I know you have a free hour at noon today, and if you are willing to give it up, I will be in my office. If not, we’ll have to find time outside of school. 

Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry smiles, in the note Louis underlines the fact that it will be him helping Harry… But noon is not a good time, it might be his free hour, but it’s the one he has drama in, so he can’t just drop out of it. He looks up at Louis who is sitting at his desk, scribbling on some paper, in that file… The one the students never know what he uses for, sometimes he carries papers in it yes… But there is more inside of it, and Harry is dying to find out what it is. He gets up and walks up to Louis’ desk, clearing his voice to get Louis’ attention. “Mr. Tomlinson, may I speak to you… outside?” Louis closes the file and gets up, smiling lightly to Harry as he turns to the class. “Keep reading, I can still hear you through the door.” He sends a signal to Niall to keep and eye on the class. Once they are outside Louis closes the door behind them. “About the sessions…” he starts and even he himself can hear that he sounds hesitant. “Harry I can’t force you to accept my help, I am just saying you have much more potential, and that if you are willing to get help, I know you can master it.” Louis is leaning on the wall, looking clearly disappointed. “No, it’s not that… Thank you for saying that though, it feels hopeless sometimes.” Harry pulls a hand through his curls and blushes. “It’s just that I have drama at noon, I really don’t want to miss it.” He blushes as Louis rises and eyebrow. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware.” Louis feels something tickle inside of himself, he didn’t know Harry would be into drama. It made him seem even more attractive, and Louis cursed himself for picturing Harry on stage. “But, you mentioned…outside of school hours.” Louis couldn’t help but light up even more, Harry still wanted to have the sessions. Louis didn’t know wether he was glad Harry wanted the sessions, or because Harry was going to be spending time so close to him. “Yeah, sure… I’m not free today, Nick is taking me to some freaky show later.” He studied Harry for a second. “It would be easiest for me to take it on Saturday actually, at least his week.” Louis hoped Harry wouldn’t mind it being outside of school week as well as outside of school hours. “Sure, at what time… I am free all day.” Louis breathes out in relief, he looked down at his watch, as if it would tell him anything. “Noon, we could take it over lunch?” Louis smiled, Harry nodded and looked down at his shoes for a second. “Where are you thinking, like here or what?” Harry asked, blushing lightly. “If you don’t mind, my place is closer to both of us… Nick will be there, but I can kick him out.” Louis smiles when Harry nods happily. “Anything I should bring?” Louis thinks for a second. “Eh, your laptop… good mood, and the will to learn!” Harry giggles. 

 

 

When Friday came Louis was actually looking forward to the session with Harry, not that it was anything other then an extra session with a student… That was at least what Louis tried to tell himself. Since it was Friday he didn’t have classes with Harry all day, something that might be a good thing, because he couldn’t hide how happy his was, and he wouldn’t want to scare the boy away. “Why are you smiling like an idiot?” it was one of the other teachers. “I just had a good day I guess, really enjoying the classes!” he smiled when the other teacher frowned. “The kids must really like you, to me it’s a living hell… there’s a kid in my class Styles, he is hopeless… And Malik, never pays attention. Niall sits in the back and makes childish jokes, trying to break the attention of the only one that actually works…” Louis chuckles. “Let me guess, Liam.” The teacher looks over at him. “So they act like that with you too?” he asks. Louis shakes is head. “Put all four of them in the front, Liam by the window, Niall besides him, Zayn and then Harry…” Louis says, he smiles, it didn’t take him long to figure it was the simplest way to make them shut up. “If Zayn and Harry tries disturbing the silence, warn them that if they don’t stop, you will move Liam in between them.” Louis smiles at the memory of the lads turning into sudden silence. Liam had been offended saying he wasn’t that boring, and Niall had protected him, saying he was hilarious. 

“I will try that.” The other teacher says, sounding like he doesn’t believe it will work at all. Maybe it wouldn’t, Louis almost hoped it wouldn’t because that would mean they listened to him, more than other teachers. It bothered him though that the teacher had said that Harry was hopeless, it wasn’t true, and at least Louis didn’t think so. He knew Harry was easily distracted, and seemed to give up sometimes, but it wasn’t without a fight. “I’m done for the day, so, I’ll see you later.” Louis says and gets up to go. “Yeah, about that extra sessions with Harry, are you still thinking about it or?” Louis pauses, should he say they are taking it on Saturday? At his home? “Yeah, we’re meeting for lunch tomorrow, I wasn’t free this week, don’t know about next week though..” he smiled and left, not wanting to know If the teacher had an answer to this. 

“Nick, I am freaking out… I haven’t even planned what I am supposed to teach him, where to start, and what to do to help him.. I mean fuck, I don’t even know if I can help him!” Louis was sitting in his couch, pulling Nick down beside him. “Why don’t you just wait until he gets here, and ask him what he wants to learn… and how he’d prefer to be thought?” Nick asked, reaching Louis is tea. “I love you sometimes, sorry for sending you out on your day off.” Nick laughs. “You’re not sorry, wouldn’t want me here when you fuck him senseless.” This causes Louis to choke. “Excuse me!?” Nick only laughs more, patting Louis on the back. “I meant, whilst you’re teaching him about writing.” Louis slaps him before resting on his shoulder. “I am in such an abusive relationship, first you slap me, then you cuddle me, so I have no choice but to leave.” Louis laughs. “You know, he was pretty devastated when he was getting sick with you there.” Nick whispers. “What, he was upset?” Louis asks. “Yeah, something about embarrassing himself.” Nick drew his shoulder before settling in silence again. He was glad Nick silenced because it gave him time to think. Why would Harry get embarrassed, sure it wasn’t all that fun to get sick in front of people… and probable strange because Louis was his teacher, but was there more behind it? Could Harry possible share Louis strange feelings? The tingling, maybe it was mutual? 

 

Harry struggled to go to sleep that night, knowing that he would be going to visit Louis in the morning, yes it was only to study, but getting to spend time alone with Louis wasn’t that bad. In the last weeks he had kept his personal distance from Louis, but in his mind he had never been closer. Sometimes he called Louis over to help him, even when he knew the answer.. Just because having Louis hang over his shoulder resting one on his back, and one on his desk, it was just lovely. Harry felt like a bit of a creep for it, but he couldn’t help that growing feeling in his guts. And no, he wasn’t horny, it wasn’t in a sexual way he was attracted to Louis. He suddenly wished he hadn’t thought of that, now all he could think of was Louis’ ass. Okay, so he was slightly horny for the bloke, but in a good way. 

Harry groaned when he woke from his mother waking him. “Harry it’s almost noon, aren’t you going to get up today?” This make Harry practically fly up form his bed. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier!?” he almost screams. “Well, honey I never wake you before noon on Saturdays.” Anne seems confused, harry feels sorry for yelling at her, but he feels like shit at the moment. He really can’t show up late. “No, no it’s just that I am supposed to have a extra lesson, one of my teacher set of his weekend to help me, I really shouldn’t be late!” Harry complained, his mother smiled in surprise. “Your taking extra lessons?” Harry nodded whilst dressing in a hurry. “At school, I can drive you?” Harry blushes. “It’s at his place, I ehh… I’ll walk, it isn’t far away from here!” Harry says as he is out the door before his mother can ask any more questions. 

He runs all the way, but when he I finally there its fifteen minutes past noon… what if Louis has gone out? Louis on the other hand is sitting by the window, looking down, not spotting the teenager. “He isn’t going to show up is he? How could I be stupid enough to think a teenager would go to a extra lesson, on a Saturday… at noon!?” Louis lowers his head into his hands. “Oh, love… you can teach me if you want to” Nick walks over and hugs him lightly. “Teach me about… sex?” Louis slaps him, making him laugh even harder. “Maybe he has gotten lost, it’s a while since he was here… and he came from the other direction with a sky high fever.” Louis wants to believe this, but it just seems too good to be true. “See, someone is walking up the stairs!” Nick points. “I have never seen Harry in a beanie, that is probably not him.” Louis protest, before he watches the way he walks, the legs pointing inwards. “Harry does walk like that, no one else walks like that! He’s here!” Louis lit up and jumped from his seat and almost crashed into the window. “Yeah, yeah don’t kill yourself!” Nick laughs and heads for the hall. “I’ll be home in a couple of hours then, call me if you get lonely!” Louis was tripping around himself but nodded and kissed Nick goodbye.

Harry is about to knock on the door when Nick suddenly opens it. “Hi, sick again… too bad, I’m going out!” Nick pats a blushing Harry on the back before he leaves him there, to enter the apartment on his own. “Come in, rude isn’t he, didn’t even invite you in!” Louis is in the hall only a second later. “Yeah, no worries… I am so sorry for being late, I must have forgotten to put my alarm on.” Louis only smiles and leads him into his living room, that he can vaguely remember from when he was sleeping on the couch months ago.  
“That’s not a problem, I realize that noon might be a bit early for a seventeen-year-old.” Louis chuckles. “Oh, I’m just sixteen… started school a year too early when I was little.” Louis chokes on air, Harry was sixteen!? “Are you alright?” Harry asks as he pulls his laptop up. “Yeah, just surprised!” Louis states nervously. 

After ten minutes whilst Louis reads some of the text Harry has written, Harry’s stomach makes a loud hungry sound, that makes Harry groan in embarrassment. “Sorry, I had no time to eat!” he blushes and curls himself slightly together in the couch. “Oh, Harry I am so sorry, I am so rude!” Louis gets up and pulls Harry with. “Here I call you over for lunch, early in the morning and then I leave you hungry!” Louis goes on about how sorry he is. He pauses as he gets to the fridge. “I don’t even know how to cook anything!” he blushes when Harry starts laughing at him. “I know a little… if you got what we need, could make us… well a lot of stuff.” He giggles when Louis lights up. “You can cook, that’s great!” Louis almost jumps around himself. “Do you like pasta… well, that might be heavy for lunch but…” Louis stops him. “I love pasta, Nick denies making it for me, he says it makes me funny!” Louis swirls around himself as he finds everything Harry asks for. “How does pasta make someone funny?” Harry asks, Louis chuckles. “Well, it doesn’t really make me funny, I just like it so much.” Harry smiles, he can feel Louis watching him as he starts on their lunch.

As Louis sits himself on the counter, which Nick would never allow him to do, he studies the teenager before him. Harry is just sixteen, and it hurts Louis inside to know that he is madly attracted to the kid. The way those long, lose curls fall against his face. It tickles inside of him when he watches those large hand working, the fingers are extremely long and slim. “Why did you start school early?” Louis asks. “Well, don’t really know… I didn’t have any friends my age, and apparently I was a bit of a nerd when I was younger. It faded with the years, but I had gotten so many friends that they didn’t want me to be put down one class so…” Harry smiles. “ I turned sixteen three months ago.” Louis chokes again. “So you was still fifteen when you started this year.?” Louis thought he was going to die, he had fallen or a fifteen-year-old! “How old were you again?” Harry asked. “I will be twenty two this Christmas.” Louis blushes that made him five years older than Harry. “Oh, you are really young you know, to be a teacher at least… but then again, you don’t really seem like a teacher so.” Louis looks down at Harry, the hands are still working slowly. “You don’t think I seem like a teacher, am I that bad!?” Louis complains, pushing Harry thigh with his leg. “Oh, no, lord no, you are the best teacher I have had in years, ever actually!” This makes Louis at the verge of tears. “Oh I’m sorry, have I said something wrong!?” Harry wonders, resting a hand on Louis’ knee. “No, the opposite actually” Louis smiles and rest his hand on Harry’s. 

Louis slips down from the counter, not letting go of Harry’s hand. Harry turns around, looking right into Louis’ eyes. He suddenly noticed exactly how blue, strong and deep those eyes are. “Louis, I…” Harry is not sure what he is about to do, but judging by the way he is leaning in on Louis, he is about to kiss him. It’s like all the memories of Louis flashes by when he reaches his lips. It lasts for only a few seconds, but it’s enough to make Harry’s heart beat a hundred times faster, it’s like he can’t even breathe properly. The best thing is that Louis doesn’t pull away. When he does though Harry isn’t sure what to expect. “Oh, I shouldn’t have done that!” Louis covers his mouth quickly, but doesn’t step back from where he is holding Harry’s waist with the other. “Sorry, I just…. I like you.” Harry blushes. Louis stammers for a while before a small guilty answer falls out of him. “I like you too, Harry” Louis pauses after he says that, only to lean in and kiss him gently. “Shit I like you, and I really shouldn’t!” Louis kisses him desperately once more. Harry kisses him gently on the neck. “I don’t mind the age difference.” Harry tells him. “Harry the age is the least of the problem, I’m your teacher!” Harry notices that Louis is pulling away. “I have to go don’t I?” Harry asks. Louis shakes his head. “No, I am simply your teacher, we will go through with the lesson like I promised. This will stay professional.” Louis smiles though, not knowing what to do next. “Oh, the pasta!” Harry turns around and tends to the food, whilst Louis walks over to his laptop that he had collected when Harry was making lunch for him. “I’ll only be fifteen minutes till now.” Harry says and turns around, to find Louis reading something on his laptop, that he wasn’t meant to read. “Oh, please don’t read that!” Harry begs as he recognize it as his “Louis Diary” he writes there whenever he needs to let his feelings go. “Dammit Harry, you write well when you write compassionate, maybe a few to little commas.” Louis blushes and puts the laptop down. He notices that Louis got the part about his ass, it’s the longs part of the diary. “Sorry.” Harry mumbles and looks down in guilt. “No, it’s not a problem love… Emh, I’m sorry for reading your… diary.” Louis blushes and turns around his seat. “Yeah that’s okay, it’s all about you anyways.” Harry turns back to his coking, he can feel himself getting hot. Oh lord why was this happening to him, he was getting more and more nervous now. 

They finished the lunch in almost silence, a few questions about when Harry started feeling like he was hanging behind in school work, and what Louis could do to help. “Louis, are you mad at me for kissing you?” Harry asks, resting his hand on the table. Louis’ hand falls quickly on top of it, holding it lightly. “No Harry, though I should have stopped you.” Louis pauses. “Are you mad that I kissed you back, multiple times?” Louis blushed when Harry giggled. “No, it was great!” Louis groans and rests his head on his hands. “I shouldn’t do this!” He looks up and Harry can spot the tears. He gets up and walks around the table, hugging Louis. Ones he is there, he is not sure if it is the right thing to do though. Because Louis freezes up for a second. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Harry explains as he pulls back, Louis grabs his waist from where he is sitting. “You didn’t make me cry, I did… Because I am stupid enough to sit here, eating lunch with my student… That I just kissed!” Louis got up, and they cleaned the table in silence. 

They did however actually get to working on the lesson, Louis and Harry sat for two hour straight. Louis explained, Harry complained… “Understand?” Louis asks, Harry nods. Louis tests him and tells him to write down a sentence, and put in the commas, and tell him why he is putting a comma there. “That is perfect, you’re


	5. who am I fooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't like the idea of not seeing Louis the whole summer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I'm so ashamed of this chapter, it sucks! Suddenly school is over... what was I thinking!?

It had been a month, the exams were almost over… There was one left, so Harry still had an excuse to hang out with Louis two times a week. They still met, even when Harry didn’t really need help. “Louis, what are we doing today?” Harry asks as he walks into Louis apartment, Nick had let him in. “I was thinking… that I am in the mood for pasta, and Nick, who’s still dick, won’t make me any” Louis grins as he walks over to Harry to hug him and kiss him gently on the cheek. “That is what I am talking about, that is definitely not teacher and student appropriate!” Nick pulls in Louis’ suspenders, causing Louis to smack him in the back of the head. “Auch, does he ever do that to you?” Nick asks Harry, Harry grins and laughs before he gently squeezes Louis’ ass with his large hand, earning him a smack as well. “Only when I touch his ass.” Nick laughs and walks into the living room, giving them some space. 

“Louis, I just started thinking about…you know, summer holidays. And I just realized I don’t want to not see you for more than a month!” Louis sigs and leans into a hug from the lad, that he so miserably is beginning to realize has fallen deep for. He doesn’t just like Harry anymore, he loves him. But he can’t act out on it, he can’t even tell Harry. He knows he is hurting him by letting him come by, hugging him and kissing him sometimes. He tries to stop it at that, but smacking Harry’s large, warm hand away… it isn’t always simple. And sometimes he just can’t because he knows it will hurt Harry’s feelings. “I know, but then its back to school… I’m sorry, but I don’t think we could cut it off as a school thing… if its outside of school” Louis mumbles. “Can’t I fuck it up on my last exam, and have you help me over summer?” Harry asks. Louis laughs and sits down when they reach the couch. “No, Harry… I can’t let you mess up school so you can see me.” Louis whispers. Trying to pretend Nick isn’t there, but that proves hard when he throws himself onto their laps. “Don’t turn him down Louis, I’d die to have someone play Romeo to me!” Louis smacks him and pushes him off them as he yells “Don’t encourage him.” Nick laughs together with Harry. “Your doing that yourself, you would have ended this a long time ago of you didn’t like him so much.” Nick is suddenly serious for a second, and it pains Louis to know he is right. 

“I am sorry Harry, I can’t see you over summer… I am anyways going away, home with Nick, for two weeks on Saturday next week, right after school.” Louis sighs and pulls Harry for a hug, though the curly one seems upset he gives up and hugs Louis back. They hear Nick shout from the hall that he is going out, but will be back in an hour or so. “Harry… This is the last time were here before summer, I can’t make it on Tuesday next week and I leave on Saturday.” Louis is still hugging him, Harry trembles a bit… “Why can’t you make it on Tuesday?” Louis looks at him when he pulls back. “Meeting with the teachers… noon to, three or something like that.” Louis gets up. “Lets make something to eat, I am starving.” Halfway through boiling the pasta Louis can tell Harry is crying.   
He tries to hide it, but it just hurts. He had seen Louis everyday now, apart from some Fridays when they only meet like in the halls or something. It hurts him to know that for almost two months he isn’t going to get to see him anymore. And what if they lose contact and Harry can’t come around anymore? He sobs silently over the paste, hoping that the boy standing somewhere behind him can’t see the bitter tears. 

“Harry, turn around” Louis whispers from right behind the now ever so slightly taller boy. “I’m watching the pasta Louis, it’ll burn.” Louis grabs the handle and pulls the paste to the side of the stove. “Turn around!” Harry does as he is told. 

When Louis looks right into those teary emerald eyes, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He leans in and kisses the trembling lips roughly, pressing himself so firmly into Harry’s body that it aches. He doesn’t want to stop, not even to breathe, but he knows he has to. When they are both panting and heaving for oxygen, he knows he has to stop… it’s as far as they can go. Harry can feel Louis’ breathe on his neck as they hug, and he can feel his own need to reach down and rest his hand on Louis’ butt. Fore once, Louis doesn’t push him away, or smack him. Louis wipes his tears away and pulls back to wipe Harry’s away too. “I am so sorry, I should have ended this… in fact I should have never let it happen.” He sobs a little, but Harry interrupts him before he can continue. “No matter what happens next Louis, I am glad this happened, maybe I won’t ever get all I want from this…But I don’t regret it happening, I have been so happy lately. No one has made as happy as you have in this short time we have known each other.” Harry smiles and kisses Louis who is now sobbing brokenly. “I will never regret it either, let alone forget it.” He and Harry stays there for minutes, Harry trying to make Louis sob, Louis trying to make himself realize what he is doing is wrong… even though it’s love. 

Harry is the one crying when he has to leave, his mother has texted him that dinner is on. It has been three hours, but Nick still isn’t back, probably sensing he should stay out. “Bye.” He whispers into Louis’ ear as he clings on to Louis’ body. “Harry, please don’t cry. You can still text me, and we can chat, and skype!” Louis lights up and smiles when Harry nods eagerly. “Well if I’m off to somewhere I probably can’t bring my laptop, mums rules. But I’ll text! And maybe call, sometimes?” Louis nods “sure, text me first though!” he winks and pulls in for one more hug, and a long, deep kiss. Who was he fooling, he was going to miss the kid like crazy, there was no way it wasn’t love. Louis is crying too, when Harry slowly walks down the stairs, looking back up at Louis. The elevator opens as Harry presses the button. Nick emerges from it, to see them both crying. He gives Harry a sympathetic look and hugs him quickly before he adds a “Have a good summer, can’t wait to see you back!” He walks over to Louis and embraces him as the elevator closes, separating Harry and Louis with a cold steel door. “Oh love” he hums when Louis breaks down in tears and sobs roughly 

Harry tries to stop crying on his way back home, but even as he enters his house he is still sobbing out loud. His mother almost comes running, she grabs him and pulls him over to stool, pushes him into it and asks him one question. “Did he hurt you!?” Harry almost laughs, but it’s mixed with the sobs so it sounds like a dying animal. “Harry, did your teacher hurt you?” she asks again. “No, Mr. Tomlinson wouldn’t do that… He was nice as ever, last session before summer even, so we ended up talking a lot.” His mother studied him. “Then why are you crying?” he sobbed and buried his face into her shoulder. “Some one called me a faggot on the way home.” It wasn’t a lie, someone had, but he hadn’t been bothered with it, he knew he was gay… and he was proud of it, so why he hadn’t told his mother yet, he didn’t quite know… But now was the time.   
“Oh love, don’t listen to them.” She coos and sways them from side to side. “But they’re right!” he moans as he sobs. His mother pulls back and looks down on him. “I know Harry, a mother always knows… But you’re not a faggot, you are a homosexual, you are my homosexual son!” she kisses his cheek. “And that is okay.” She lets him cry out, in relief that she is okay, and that she already knew… and because there is still a burning inside of him. The freshly separation between him and Louis, it still burns. 

Louis doesn’t stop sobbing for hours, knowing he will miss the boy so much, in reality he already does. Nick tries to calm him, but somehow that makes Louis sob even more. He can almost feel his best friends heart break in his grip. It’s the start of a long summer.


	6. Summer alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets together with someone, and it's a bit awkward for Louis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd upload it right away, because it was very short!!   
> Here you go!

Harry didn’t know what to do with himself, he was feeling so alone… Now that Louis was far away, and he was there on his own. It sucked. Harry wanted to say he didn’t miss Louis, like so badly he could shatter at any moment, but that would be lying. “Love, what’s going on with you?” his mother asks him, as they sit in a restaurant, eating Harry’s favourite food…. And he still isn’t smiling. “I just miss home, I guess.” He mumbles. His stepfather laughs, “You’re in Paris, and you miss Doncaster!” Robin smiles at the kid. “Oh no, I think you miss someone at home.” He blinks, making Harry blush deeply. “What, how could you have seen that before me!?” Anne asks and looks over at a blushing Harry. “Tell me all about him, now!” She demands and smiles when Harry sighs and nods, knowing she won’t let it go. “His name is William, and eh well… I don’t really know what to say about him.” Harry blushes, it is strange to lie, but he can’t really say its Louis, because his mother would connect the fact that he has a teacher called Louis that he visits at home, twice a week. “How does he look, how does he make you feel!” His mother smiles cheeringly and Robin shakes his head. 

Anne hasn’t met Louis, so Harry explains it all. “He has brown feathery hair, like a bit lighter than mine… He has very golden-like skin, and biceps to die for… His eyes are really blue, like an ocean, deep, blue and hypnotizing. You wouldn’t believe his smile, and his laugh it’s incredible loud!” Harry almost laughs at the thought of it. “Oh and mum, his hands, they are so small, and full of veins. I have left out the best part, and that is, sorry to say it mum, his ass!” Harry laughs when Anne blushes and Robin chuckles. “It’s weird, he is not that big himself, but he has a very… ladylike bum, large and round. His thighs too, when I think of it, but the rest of him is really small…” He smiles to his mum. “And he makes me feel wonderful mum, like I am living a dream. The way he holds me, it’s to die for!” Harry suddenly feels himself come to live. “I hope there is nothing sexual about that Harold!” Anne points at him, Robin clears his voice. “Anne, the boy is almost seventeen.” He reminds her. “Yeah, but he is my little baby boy!” Harry blushes and feels that growing feeling in his stomach, he really liked getting to explain Louis, it warmed him. “It isn’t, were taking it slow… very slow.” Harry mumbled as he blushed, talking about his non existing sex life… well lets say it wasn’t as warming to his guts. 

“when do we get to meet him?” Anne asks, looking over at Harry. “Emh, It’s a bit complicated at the moment mum, so I don’t know.” Harry looks down into his lap, his mother pats his back. “I am sure he will come out soon.” It took him some time to understand what she meant, but as soon as he did, he nodded. Sure so he was with William, who was still in the closet… And not Louis, who was his teacher. Great way to start his story. “Tough mum, were not really together I think… I don’t know, it’s still a bit confusing… I don’t think he has quite accepted being gay yet.” Harry pulls his shoulders. 

Louis really tries to smile, he is placed by a bonfire with a beer in his hand, Nick is off dancing with some pretty boy, Louis cant make out who it is from a distance, but he is sure he has seen the younger one before… Well that he is younger is an assumption, Nick usually went for the younger kind. He smiled bitterly as he realized, so did he. “Hi, I’m Kurt!” a young boy sits down beside him. “Louis.” He smiles back. “You seem lost!” he yells over the music. “Nah, I’m alright. A friend forced me to come.” He rolled his eyes and winked to the boy. “I could make it worth it, come with me.” Louis shakes his head just in time to hear Nick comment behind him. “Good luck with that lad, he is a teacher, and he probably teaches students your age…Frankly though he is young, younger than me even!” Nick laughs, his hand is thrown over the shoulder of the one he was dancing with. The one Louis suddenly recognises as Zayn Malik. “Zayn!?” he almost falls over, he is dressed impropriety , shorts and a tight black singlet with a deep V neck. “Mr. Tomlinson!” Zayn blushes like mental and tries holding himself up on Nick. “You know him!?” Nick asks, Louis nods and walks closer to them. “He is in one of my classes, together with Harry!” Nick throws himself into laughter. “How ironic… But Zayn, Harry is sixteen, you’re seventeen, how does that add up?” Zayn pulls his shoulder, too drunk to do anything. “He started a year early.” Louis starts pulling them out from the party. “Is Liam and Niall here?” he asks Zayn, who barely nods before almost fainting in Nick arms.   
Louis finds them, and pulls the two drunk, protesting teens with him.. Liam isn’t really drunk, just confused, Niall is smashed, worse then Zayn even. 

Once Louis had gotten Niall and Liam back to where they stayed he went back to his car, where Zayn was sleeping on Nick shoulder. He sighed, the boys had said that Zayn didn’t have anywhere to stay, so Nick insisted on him coming with them, and who was Louis to tell me no. Even though Zayn was his student, he had to remind himself this was outside of school. 

“Morning love” Nick smiles like a sun, walking out from his bedroom, running into Louis, who was only in his underwear. “Morning, sweetheart.” He replies, only to see Zayn wobbling out from Nick’s room, like literally wobbling like duck. “Jesus Nick, you couldn’t have been more gentle?” Louis asks as Nick supports Zayn. “I was a little drunk, I can admit not taking to consideration that he was a virgin… But I was nice, you should know!” Louis blushes when Zayn looks up at him, he doesn’t seem at all embarrassed to be there, just a little freaked out by Nick and Louis’ relationship. “You had sex with Mr. Tomlinson!? That is epic!” Zayn was clearly hung-over. Nick laughs to as he guides Zayn to the living room of the apartment they are sharing back in Nick’s hometown. “So Zayn, what brings you here?” Louis asks ones he is dressed and representable. “Nah, partying you know… Seems like you know what I am talking about, you looked really hot in that singlet last night, and the prettiest legs I have seen in a long time!” This makes Nick laugh until he is crying. “Thank you for the complement Zayn, but keep in mind that yes it is outside of school, but I am still your teacher.” Zayn nods seriously. “Yes Mr. Tomlinson, sir, my lord, sire!” he salutes Louis with a wide grin on his face. Nick is still laughing like really badly. 

Harry was sitting in his room, pulling up his phone… He knew maybe he shouldn’t, but he sent Louis a text. 

“Paris is great, would be better with you here though… you are prettier than all the French men here.” 

The response came soon after. 

“Nick is great… though it would be better if you were here... You are prettier than Nick!” 

Harry laughs before trying to come up with an answer, he smiles when he just sends a smiley back with a thank you after it… And a miss you… 

Summer passes by quickly, Harry never gets the chance to meet Louis, and he is missing him so much he could fall over. Louis misses Harry the same, but denies himself admitting it. Zayn has practically living with them in their apartment in Doncaster. Louis doesn’t mind, Nick finally seems absolutely happy. He doesn’t know wether to ask them if they’re a thing or not, but he senses that it isn’t going to end any time soon. 

“Harry school starts in a week , maybe you should start getting up a bit earlier in the morning?” his mother was in his room, pulling his duvet back. “Louis?” he turns around, suddenly drowning in word. “Mum, what are you doing here… eh yes sure, you’re right I should get up.. right now! I’m going to take a shower!” Harry almost runs before his mother can ask about the whole “Louis” thing. Harry takes a cold shower, he needs it. The reason he said Louis name when he woke up was because he had been dreaming of Louis… The way he bum moved when he walked, the way his lips danced when he spoke… And those hand when they wrote on the blackboard. He couldn’t take his mind of Louis throughout the whole shower, so when he got out… he still had trouble getting into his pants. “You’re such a creepy bastard, Styles!” he curses to himself.


	7. Nothing left of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just has to see Louis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters just seem to get shorter!   
> But here you have it!   
> I'm still loving the Zayn/Nick thingy! ZACK!

Harry just can’t wait any longer, he grabs his jacket, pulls his beanie on… Well thinking of it, that is not his, it belongs to Louis, he must have taken the wrong one. “Mum, I am just going out for a while, I might be gone for a few hours.” He yells “Harry, are you going to see your boyfriend?” his mother asks before she kisses his cheek gently. “No mum, meeting up with Zayn.” He mumbled, not want to explain anything or promise anything. “Don’t get into any trouble then, you know Zayn can be a bit… rough on the edges. “ his mother smiles to him as he nods and leaves. Harry runs down the streets, knowing his exact rout. He starts smiling as he is suddenly close to where he is heading… Louis, it almost feels like he is going home, home where he belongs. Something about sitting on the couch together with Louis is just so safe. It’s been more than a month since last time, but he could still feel the heath of Louis shoulder around him, as he would lecture Harry about something he was doing wrong, or help him with things he already knew. Louis always did that, helped him reach is absolute potential. It occurred to Harry that he and Louis discussed school stuff, but it didn’t bother him, he liked it… 

“Harry, how are you mate!?” it was Stan, he waved and yelled back. “Sorry mate, I am in a hurry!” he smiled and ran on. He was letting the sun sink into his skin as he reached the door he had been longing for. The one leading to the block Louis lived in. Their apartment was on the top, he even missed Nick… that loud, funny bloke that hung around them all the time. Harry felt sorry for him being alone, Nick was a lonely person, he depended on Louis to be there and cheer him up. And even though Harry knew that Louis didn’t mind having Nick around, sometimes he was a bit clingy. It got even worse when Harry was around, he would throw himself into Louis’ lap and demand his attention. Louis would hold around him and tell him he was hopeless, and then tell him he was and idiot for not making Louis’ pasta. Harry had to laugh at the thought. 

Harry skipped up the stairs and pressed the button to the elevator, when it reached the top Harry almost fell out as he tried getting out before the doors had opened all the way. He corrected his jacket before he opened the door, leading to Louis and Nick’s apartment. Knock, knock, knock… Silence filled the building for a while, but then he could hear it, it was definitely Louis, he could tell by the walking. Nick had lighter more uneven steps, Louis steps were heavy and measured, like they had a mission, a purpose.   
He tried calming his breath down, but his pulse was still high from running, and oh God, he was excited! When the door slowly dragged open, Harry was faced with that long lost beauty he had missed. Louis was standing there, right in front of him. Louis hair had gotten a bit longer and messier… it was when Harry noticed how small he seemed, there was nothing left of him. Louis was never big in any matter, but he had been stuffy, rounded… Firm. Now he was sunken in, his skin rested directly on his muscled, and his cheeks were sharper. The only thing left was his bum, and thighs, his stomach had gotten flat and his cheeks were sunken in. “Louis?” he asks concerned.

Louis stammers for a second, but he throws himself into Harry’s arm the second they are reached out for him. “Louis, you’re so thin!” Harry complains, feeling how Louis’ muscles trembles under him. “You’ve grown!” Louis says as he pulls away. “you were the same length as me, now you’re longer!” Louis smiles and wipes a tear that falls from his cheek. “Louis, don’t cry… I’m here now.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis as he is pulled into the apartment. “Come here.” Louis pulls him all the way into the living room.   
He pushes Louis up against the wall, looks him deep into those blue eyes before he lets their lips lock together in a gently kiss. “Did you miss me that much?” Harry asks as he blushes deeply. Louis nods desperately and kisses Harry’s neck, giving him a hickey. “I have missed you too, so much Louis!” Harry almost moaned at Louis’ lips tracing his neck up and down. “Harry, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t miss you, I shouldn’t do this!” Louis grabs his jaw and kisses him roughly. Harry moans in pleasure before he pulls Louis into a long hug, pressing their trembling bodies together. It’s like Harry can’t get close enough, he just pushes himself into Louis’ chest and hope that Louis won’t pull away from him, and Louis doesn’t. “Louis, I don’t want that to happen again… I want to see you again, whenever I want to… Not just Tuesday and Saturday!” Harry complains and draws him closer to his chest, if it was possible for them to get closer. “I know, but I can’t just let you come over whenever you want to, it can’t work like that.” Louis kisses his cheek and pulls them out on the floor in the middle of the room. 

“I told mum that I am seeing someone.” Harry mumbles, holding on to Louis’ chest. Louis gapes for a second before he almost freaks out. “You what!?” Louis almost shakes him, how could he be that stupid. “She realized I was seeing someone Lou, I couldn’t lie… so I told her I was seeing this person… William, but he is in the closet you see.” Louis stammers for a second. “Great, I am William, in a closet… Fucking amazing Styles!” he groans and buries his face in Harry’s neck. “I didn’t know what to do Louis, mum realized I was seeing someone. “ he backed off a bit. “Harry, when you say seeing someone exactly what do you mean?” Harry sighs and blushes when he realizes that Louis had never labelled them, and therefor Harry didn’t know exactly what they were. “It means… I care about someone, and like spending time with that someone.” He blushes when Louis nods. “Good… no labelling yet, I hate this whole thing really… because my only label, is your teacher.” He groans again, the sound makes Harry’s stomach twist. “Louis…I am sorry, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis smacks the back of his head. “In here I am Louis, outside I am Mr. Tomlinson.” He kisses Harry’s curls once, twice, three times. 

When a comfy silence gathers around them, they let themselves melt into a blissful hug… They sway from side to side as they surround themselves in that feeling they have been missing, they are complete. No matter how much wants to be strong and fight that feeling, it’s simply to addicting. Louis sighs heavily into the dancing hug, he lets his lips brush Harry’s time and time again. 

“Harry!?” it was Zayn’s surprised voice that broke them apart, it had slipped Louis’ mind that Zayn was staying over that night. He swallowed heavily as he watched the boys interact. “Zayn, what are you doing here!?” Harry blushed furiously, trying to make sense of the scenery unfolding in front of them. “What’s up your ass, love?” It’s Nick who enters the room next, smiling to Zayn who was standing with his back to him. Nick embraced Zayn from behind, kissing his ear gently. Harry covers his mouth with his hand, pointing at Zayn. “I knew it, no way you weren’t gay!” Zayn blushed, smiled, turned around and kissed Nick’s neck gently. “but Harry, when we joked about you falling for our TEACHER, we were only joking you know!?” Zayn walks over and hugs Harry, they haven’t seen each other since the beginning of the holidays. Louis blushes and clears his voice. “Yeah I know, I didn’t mean to… well I can’t say I fought it, but… I just. It’s Louis, how can you not love him?” Nick comes over too. “Yeah right, how can you not love Louis?” Louis is stuck in the middle, wanting for it all to end, but then on the other hand… he wishes it could stay like this forever. 

“So you are seriously dating Mr. Tomlinson?” Zayn asks, they are all sitting down now, Louis in the kitchen making tea. “I am serious about him… But I don’t know where he stands with me.” Harry pulls his shoulders, envying how Nick is holding around Zayn’s shoulders. “Who would have guessed you would become a sugar daddy, Nick?” Nick glares at him, making him laughs. “yeah, no one saw that one coming!” Harry keeps laughing whilst Zayn tries to make him stop pouting his lips and look at him with baby eyes. “Kiss me.” Nick whispers, pulling on Zayn’s collar. Zayn blushes, but lets himself be pulled into a soft kiss, that leaves Harry wishing Louis wasn’t a teacher. 

Harry gets up when the other two gets a little to intimate, he walks into the kitchen and watches Louis getting tea ready, he doesn’t say anything, so when Louis turns around and find him standing there. He doesn’t expect to find Harry there, so he screams   
It makes Harry laugh, Louis screamed and placed a hand on his chest, it’s like the most gay thing Harry has witnessed Louis do. “You scared me!” Louis sighed and pulled Harry into a hug… “Why aren’t you in the living room with Zayn and Nick?” Louis asks and lifts himself onto the counter and pulls Harry in between his legs. “They were getting nasty.” Harry said, Louis chuckled and nodded, he knew that scenario. It had played out right before his eyes for weeks now, he still felt his heart flutter at the though of that being him and Harry. But he couldn’t let himself go, no matter how much he tried, Louis deep within felt like a teacher that needed to take control. “I have seen so many things I wish I hadn’t… heard too, actually.” This makes Harry laugh. “I envy them Louis, I want that.” Harry feels his skin turning red… he sighs and pulls Louis closer. “I know… but” Harry interrupts. “You’re my teacher… I know.”


	8. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this is the first time I read this story myself as well since I wrote!  
> So I had to read another chapter, so.. here it is!

Harry kissed Louis cheek, leaning on him as they watched movies together with Nick and Zayn. “Louis, can I stay tonight?” Harry whispers into his ear, Louis freezes up, he badly wants to say yes, but he knows he can’t. “Harry, you know… I… your mother.” Louis whispers back. “I can tell her I am staying with Zayn, that is where she thinks I am anyways.” Zayn looks at Louis, he nods and smiles. “Come one Mr. Tomlinson… be nice.” Louis huffs. “You can call me Louis, you know?” Zayn giggles with Harry. “I like watching you freak out, when I say Mr. Tomlinson.” Nick laughs and ruffles Zayn’s hair. “Please!” Harry looks up at Louis with his emerald eyes and blinks slowly. Making Louis melt in a second, nodding. “Sure, but you’ll be sleeping with Zayn… it’s your choice.” Harry pouts and Zayn groans. “Come one, Mr. Tomlinson… what’s he gonna do?” Zayn asks. “Its not up for discussion…” Louis states firmly. Harry looks over at Zayn with a begging look on his face, Zayn groans deeply and curls up to Nick. “Can’t he sleep on the floor, or couch or…. Or in the bathtub?” Zayn pouts up to Nick. “It’s just for one night.” Zayn sighs and nods. 

When the night falls and Harry has texted his mother that he would be staying over with Zayn, Harry starts getting tired. “Sleepy, love?” Louis asks, he has just stuffed them all with cake, filled them with tea and made them all sleepy. “You did this on purpose.” Zayn rubs his stomach in pain. Nick groans, finishing his tea. “You’re so mean sometimes Louis.” Louis laughs and clears of the table. “I think I might be going to bed, Nick you coming soon?” Louis asked and kissed Harry’s curls again, he had been doing that all night, tugging them, kissing them, feeling them… “Louis, I can’t make you change your mind, can I?” Harry asks, reaching out for a hug that he didn’t get as Louis walked out, shaking his head. “Nope, see you in the morning.” Nick patted Harry’s hair. “He’ll come around.” Then Nick kisses Zayn goodnight, for ages… 

“Guess we should get going, too.” Zayn mumbles and rubs his eyes slowly, Harry nods and gets up. “Sorry about separating you lovebirds…” Harry genuinely feels guilty, yes he is also extremely envious… But that doesn’t mean Zayn shouldn’t be allowed to be with Nick, the way Harry wanted to be with Louis. “Don’t worry about it mate, as Nick said, he’ll come around…. And when that happens I don’t ever want to share beds with you again!” Zayn mocks as he pushes Harry into the bedroom he for a few weeks had shared with Nick. “Ugh, it even smells like you!” Zayn laughs and jumps into bed, he looks back up at Harry. “So like, have you and Mr. Tomlinson…. You know?” Harry blushes deeply, it wasn’t that it had never occurred to him… But Harry in person, just wasn’t ready to be sexually involved with anyone… But he knew that when he was, he hoped it would be with Louis. He didn’t know anyone as gently to the touch as Louis, even when Louis holds around him, he is extremely gentle… It’s one of the little things that makes Harry love Louis even more. “No… It’s complicated, you know with him being our teacher and all.” Harry crawl into bed and curls up beside Zayn, when Zayn turns over to look at Harry, he is smiling. “You know, Louis is only so thin, because he loves you so much that when you aren’t around, he couldn’t even eat.” Harry feels his heart beat faster, though he is still upset about Louis getting smaller than what was good for his health… it warmed him to know that it was because Louis Tomlinson had missed him… Harry Styles. 

 

“What about you two?” Harry asks, but then he retrieves the question, he laughs and covers himself with the duvet. “How is Nick, really?” Harry wonders, the little he know about Nick is only positive things, and he wants to know more. Zayn tucks himself in too, grabbing Harry’s hand in his as he smiles like a million stars. “I never though I would feel like I wanted to be with someone for the rest of my life, but Harry, Nick makes me feel that way.” Zayn looks like a school girl, with a desperate crush on someone, it amuses Harry, as much as it makes him even more envious. “Nick is just so sweet, and I know we haven’t been a thing for that long… and well, it was mostly sex in the beginning, but Harry, he makes me feel at home.” Harry smiles and squeezes his hand where it still holds on to his. “He even makes me feel at home here, together with Mr. Tomlinson!” they both laugh at that. “I ‘m really glad for you, mate.” Harry lets go of Zayn’s hand and tucks himself completely under the duvet, with only the curls peeking up. “I am sorry that it isn’t as easy for you and Lou.” Zayn whispers before he turns of the light, leaving them both in utter darkness. “Me too.” Harry mumbles into the pillow resting under his head. 

“Get up, rise and shine beauty!” It was Nick shaking Harry lightly by the shoulders, making him wake with a low groan. “It’s summer holidays… why are we up so early?” he asked, trying to stop Nick from pulling the duvet off of him. “We aren’t…But I want my Zayn back.” Harry stumbled out of bed, looked at Nick for a second before he sighed. “He’s all yours.” Harry rubs his eyes, leaves the bedroom and shuffles his way over to the couch… knowing that entering Louis’ bedroom would only cause problems. Harry hides under a thin blanket, covering over himself as much as he can. Damn it, he left his clothes in Nick’s room, the only thing he is wearing is his boxers. He really hadn’t though it through had he… stupid Nick for waking him like that. Harry slowly fell asleep though, to the disturbing sounds of Zayn moaning, whilst Nick groaned in pleasure. 

“Harry?” it was Louis shaking him this time, waking him up from the couch. It might have been summer, but Harry was stiff from the cold running through his body. “Why are you on the couch?” he asked, looking rather concerned, he was resting his hands around Harry, in a warming hug. “Because Nick is a horny fuck!” Harry complains and stuffs his freezing nose into Louis’ neck. “That bastard…” It was the first really bad word Harry had heard Louis use, he had to giggle. “Come on, lets get you a nice hot bath.” Louis got up and reached out a hand for Harry. “Emh, I am… not really dressed.” Harry frowns as he gestures down to the blanket. Louis blushes and smiles, Harry is actually nervous about his body. It makes Louis’ heart break to see the frozen teenager on the couch, shivering as he tries to cover himself up with a small purple blanket. “Take the blanket with you then.” Louis tries reaching out again, and this time a large, warm hand falls in his and follows him into the bathroom. 

Louis finds two towels for Harry, tells him where to find stuff like soap and shampoo.   
When Harry is all settled and the water is warm in the tub for him, he turns looking at Louis. “Emh, Thank you.” He shivers, it makes Louis smile… he never imagined Harry as the shy kind. “I’ll leave you to it, you probably want to change clothes so I’ll leave some for you outside the door.” He smiles and hugs Harry lightly, he turns in the door once… “Sorry about Nick throwing you out, should it ever happen again, you are welcome to join me… For as long as you keep those hands to yourself, It’s not a fair game when you own such beautiful hands” Louis winks as he leaves, wondering if he has crossed any lines… he groans when he remembers that crossed lines is a small issue compared to broken laws. 

Louis sits down by his laptop, correcting some test that he had given the students before the holidays. He smiled as he reached Harry’s text. The task had been to explain an emotion, or a feeling… 

“Have you ever felt?

Have you ever felt like you need to kiss someone, like you just need to walk over to that someone and just crush your lips together? I have, and it hurts. Many would say it is a lovely feeling, falling for someone. But I have felt it differently, I have been caught in Romeo’s misery and Juliet’s pain… as the world forbids them to love each other, and forbids me from loving you. Not that it changes the way I feel, or slows it down, I am definitely falling in love… And it isn’t good. 

Have you ever felt like you want to run away, leave it all behind… for love? I have, and it hurts. They tell me it’s stupid, and a teenagers pathetic crush… But I can tell you, it’ the greatest plan, that never will become real. As for the crush, I hope it’s love… Because if this is just a crush, I never want to fall in love, it simply pains me too much.

Have you ever felt like you just can’t give up on a feeling, I have… Let’s be Romeo and Juliet, and run away to heaven with angels… where I can love you, kiss you and be forever yours.

Harry Styles” 

Louis wiped away one tear, sniffed and put the paper down. He smiled bitterly as he went through the text again, it wasn’t flawless grammars wise… But Louis pulled up his red marker and in the corner he placed one big A+.  
He wrote a small paragraph below, like he did with everyone, because one of the papers couldn’t be different, it would be suspicious. 

“Harry, you have written this text with such emotion and such passion, that I simply can’t fault you for anything. This text really deserves an A++++++, and much more. As for the grammars, I am very pleased to see that you are improving tremendously, our lessons have paid off. But as you still seem to slip sometimes, I suggest that we continue our lessons after summer.

Louis Tomlinson”

Louis was still wiping tears when he heard Harry dragging his feet across the floor, he was humming on a silent melody that Louis recognized as “Forever-Vertical Horizon.”  
“That was so good, thanks for the clothes… who ever they belong to.” Harry looks at them for a second, they are a little to wide, and the T-shirt is revealing some of his skin on the lower abdomen. The pants are meant to be longer, but Harry thinks they look fashionably short. When he tilts his head up, to find Louis crying he almost runs over. “Are you okay, Lou?” he asks, he gets the shock of his life when Louis jumps up and throw himself onto Harry, smashing their lips together so hard that he end up drawing blood from the small split that appears in his lower lip. Harry stumbles back a few steps, pulling Louis with him. No way he is going to stop this kiss, he has longed for this for so long. For Louis to take control, or lose control and just kiss him. 

Louis feels himself getting carried away, he pulls Harry along into his bedroom. When Harry stumbles in the edge of his bed and falls into his bed… Louis really can’t help himself. He crawls on top of the teen and plants kisses down his exposed neck. “Louis… I…” Harry paused and stoped reacting to Louis’ kisses and it made the elder one pull away, looking down at the teen. “What is it?” Louis asks, slapping himself on the inside… Of course he had to fuck up now. He had crossed all lines when pushing Harry into his bedroom. “I just… Louis I am not ready” Harry was blushing so badly that Louis want to kill himself for making Harry feel so small. “Oh.” Louis didn’t mind this new fact, it gave him a reason not to sleep with Harry there and then, and he needed that… Because if Harry had been ready, Louis would have ravished him. “I am sorry, Lou.” Harry turns away, trying to escape from under Louis, this makes Louis beat himself up even more. “No, Harry… Don’t be sorry, it is my fault for not asking. Thank you for telling me, and I hope you’re not mad at me.” Louis feels like he needs to step up and take control again, make sure that Harry is alright. 

They end up curled into each others embraces in the bed, Louis reassuring Harry that it is alright, in matter of fact a good thing that he is not ready and stopped what was about to happen. Harry mumbling into Louis’ neck about how sorry he was, and how stupid he felt. “Harry trust me, I am proud of you for telling me… I made a reckless decision that I regret. “ Harry stops him and smiles up at him. “I don’t regret it Louis, I am glad it happened… We know more about each other now.” Louis frowned. “What do you know about me, that you didn’t already know?” he wonders, tucking away Harry’s curls. “That you can lose control, and that you want me… And Louis that kiss, it is my evidence against all of your trying to get me to leave, saying this won’t work and saying you can’t love me… because I have never felt some as intense.” Louis blushes and kisses Harry gently again. “But it can never speak up to the fact that I shouldn’t love you…” Harry sighs and shuts Louis up by kissing him again. 

“Louis, Harry?” it was Nick, storming into their room. “What is everything okay, where is Zayn!?” Louis freaked out for a second, before Zayn appeared behind him, looking at them with a grin. “Nope, everything is good, just checking up on you two.” Nick laughs as a pillow is thrown at him when Louis mutters “Asshole!” Harry laughs and hangs on to Louis’ shoulders, pulling him in for a small kiss. “And you, how dare you throw my boy at the couch… do you know how cold he was this morning when I found him?” Louis points a finger at Nick who raises his hands and defends himself the best way he knows… by pissing Louis off even more. “Well, you seem to have heated him up again!” Nick gets hit by a book this time, still laughing. “My boy?” Zayn asks, looking more at Harry than at Louis. “Mr. Tomlinson... who would have thought that.” Zayn chuckles when Louis blushes deeply, only to match the teenager beside him in his bed. “He is certainly more mine then yours, considering you threw him out of your room.” He tells Zayn and pulls Harry closer. “The room is mine, and I threw him out, don’t blame Zaynie.” Nick kisses Zayn shortly before he leaves the room, pulling Zayn after him. “Zaynie?” Harry questions Louis, and the both burst into laughter.   
All good things must come to an end though, Louis drive both Harry and Zayn back to Zayn’s family home and kisses Harry quickly, the passion was gone though, and that teacher frown in his forehead had found its place again.


	9. crashing and burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I'm at school... I really should be working!

Harry was woken in the middle of the night, he had been dropped off at home by Zayn’s mother only hours ago. His phone was going of, it was Zayn calling him. It wasn’t something that happened often so Harry feared the worst, and really… it was even worse than what Harry had imagined. “Harry, it’s Lou… there has been an accident!” Zayn was talking loud into the phone, pushing the tears away as he was sat in a hospital room, holding Nick’s hand. 

Harry ran out of the house, he couldn’t wake his parents… How was he to tell them that it was Louis that had gotten into and accident, his teacher. So he ran the streets, tyring to get to the hospital, not knowing what was going to meet him there. Harry could feel the rain dripping from his hair, it was summer but somehow the rain couldn’t fall any faster. He tried keeping the tears back, but he was so scared… so worried that something might have happened to Louis… he knew it was stupid, he hadn’t known Louis that long and yet he actually felt like he loved the man. The feeling was only growing in his chest, making him feel so small and so helpless… he couldn’t make Louis safe, no matter how much he wanted to. Somehow, Harry felt like the dominant one, not that he thought Louis would let him be, but that was how he felt… At least now that Louis was hurt, he felt that needed to protect the elder one of them. 

Harry felt like he had been running for hours, his legs were throbbing and his pulse was beating so fast he could hear it and feel it. He ran into the hospital, his curls were a mess as the wind and rain and wiped them out everywhere. He was looking so panicked that a nurse came running up to him and grabbed a hold of both his shoulders. “Mr, are you alright?” she asked, shaking him lightly as he was about to fall over and faint. Harry didn’t know what to say or what to do, he was right there in the hospital and he froze to ice. What if something bad had happened, what if Louis was really hurt!? What was Harry supposed to do, he didn’t even know how he was to feel! 

“Mr, are you hurt?” the nurse asks on, shaking him lightly again. “Louis, I’m looking for Louis Tomlinson!” he suddenly almost screamed, looking around himself like mental, as if Louis would be standing somewhere waiting for him. The nurse froze too now, looking like someone had just told her something horrible… And someone had. There was a stranger, a little boy, standing there… Looking really panicked, asking where her son was. “Louis, is he here!?” she asked, shaking him harder now. “Why, what happened?” she asked, begging the young male to answer her. “A friend called me, it was a accident, I don’t know anything else!” Harry was breaking away from the grip the lady had on him. But when he paused to take a look at her, he saw it… the resemblance. “Do you… know him?” Harry asked with a shaking voice. She nodded, running over to a computer and looking up her son to see where he was. “I’m his mother.” She said, looking back up at Harry. 

“He’s up on second floor, come with me” she said, guiding Harry to an elevator. “How do you know my boy?” She asked, looking down and the curly teenager. “Emh, it’s complicated.” Harry mumbled and dried his tears away on his sleave. “Do you know if he is alright?” Harry asked, looked over at the lady next to him. “It only says he was in for a car accident… But not urgent, so it’s probably not too bad.” Jay said. “I am Jay.” She said, reaching out her hand for Harry to shake. “Harry Styles.” Harry answered.   
“Louis and Nick both got thrown out of the car, Nick was very lucky he only as a concussion and some scrapes…. So you’ll only be kept over night.” The doctor explains. Harry and Zayn and sitting in Nick’s bed, leaving almost no room for Nick himself who’s sitting in the middle. “Louis I don’t know much about yet, what I can tell you though is that he is not in danger. He is quite alright, up and going and talking so… He’s safe, just checking if something is broken or hurt.” The doctor smiles and leaves the two lads in Nick’s care. Jay is still standing by the door, looking at Nick. “How are you, darling?” She asks, she knows well who Nick is, the man who has kept Louis in company for ages.

“I am good, Jay, Lovely to see you again.” Nick was holding around Zayn, letting him cuddle up to his side. Harry was sitting by him, leaning to his side for comfort. Jay smiled, she was studying Zayn. “Isn’t the boy a bit young?” she asked, making Harry’s heart burn. “Maybe, but only a little… well, I act like a child anyways, so.” Nick smiles. Jay rolls her eyes. “You were never the mature kind, and I guess you still haven’t grown.” Nick chuckles and pulls Zayn closer, kissing his hair gently. “You know Jay, me and Peter Pan himself, we will never grow up.” At this Jay laughs, Harry knows the Peter Pen reference was pointed to Louis. 

“Mum!?” It Louis, he walks up to the door to the room he has been told leads to Nick. He stops as he sees his mother standing in the door, apparently waiting for him. “Nick, did you actually call my mother… or find out she was at work or something?” he asked, hugging his mother lightly, as his chest was hurting from the seatbelt. “No, that might have been my fault.” Harry mumbles, not knowing wether he should get out from bed or not… He wanted to, he wanted to run over to Louis and wrap his arms around him. Harry had pictured Louis dying, expecting the worst… And yet there he stood, with a scratch on his neck and a bruise on his shoulder. Harry couldn’t help but have to wipe a tear away from his flushed cheeks. “I met her downstairs, I didn’t know she was your mother, though.” Harry was trying to steady his voice, but it was trembling… he suddenly felt so small, wanting to disappear into Louis’ warmth. Louis must have sensed it, because he leaped forward into the room, pausing only an inch from Harry… Reaching his hand out and resting it on his neck, toying with a curl. “I’m alright.” He whispered as he leaned in and embraced Harry, letting their bodies crush together as tightly as his pained chest would allow him to. 

“Oh, the love birds strike again!” Nick sang from the corner, making Zayn giggle. Louis sent him a serious look, whilst caressing the curls resting on his shoulder. Harry’s heart was still beating so rapidly and violently that he was sure Louis could feel it too. He could smell the sweet sent of him, coming of him together with the familiar heath. “How do you feel?” Louis asked, resting a hand on Harry’s lower back, swinging them slightly from side to side. “Like it’s Monday morning and I just remembered we have a math test or something.” Harry mumble under his breath. This makes Louis laugh, holding a hand to his chest as it is cramping with pain. “Like my entire life just flashed by, fucking scary!” Harry back up from Louis, just to look at him for a while, his flushed cheeks and for once pale lips tells all about just how scared he got. “Oh love.” Louis mumbles before pulling him into a new hug. “I am okay, though… Just a scratch.” Louis smiles as he locks eyes with Nick, who as actually fallen asleep, drooling down on Zayn’s shoulder… Who was franticly tying to wipe it away with a napkin he was holding in his hand. 

 

Louis would be lying if he said he hadn’t forgotten about his mother existence when he saw Harry trembling before him. So now that he turned around, still holding the boy, his guts twisted in sick motions. He didn’t know what to say, his mother would never judge him. He had always been the perfect son, raised his sisters when she wasn’t around, helped her when his father left her… Told her openheartedly that he was gay, almost even before he knew it himself. So to be standing there, holding the younger, underage male, that happened to be his student… That scared him a bit, not even a mothers love could overcome everything, or? His mother was still smiling, leaning on the door, looking at him as he was the most perfect thing in the world. “Mum, I don’t know what to say right now, so I hope you’ll let it go with that I am being careful.” He rests a firm hand in Harry’s neck, letting her know that he doesn’t mean he is being careful for his own sake, but for Harry’s. That it’s not about saving his skin, if something goes wrong. 

“I might not agree, and you are an idiot for falling for a student.” Jay wasn’t talking in a bitter manner, just a motherly one. “But Harry seems like a sweet heart, so I hope maybe he can join us for dinner one day?” Louis blushes, nodding, he really want to take Harry home with him, show him off to his little sisters. “One day…” He says, knowing that day might be far off, as things are complicated with school starting again. Jay kisses her sons head, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You are the man in my life, take care of yourself.” She smiles, looking down at Harry. “And you, take care of him too.” Harry blushes and nods. “I will.” That small voice, Louis doesn’t recognize it from anywhere, he hasn’t heard it before. It is so small, so vulnerable and so… Harry. It was a new side, one that made him weak at the knee. 

“I was so scared.” They felt like they were alone, as both Zayn and Nick had fallen into a blissful sleep. “I can tell you were.” Louis hums sweetly, leaning down to the curly boy…   
Louis heart is swelling with a warm feeling, making him blush. “I have to call my mum, she might notice I am gone… I’ll just tell her Zayn got ill, and was home alone or something.” Harry picks up his phone, leaving Louis in the room with Nick and Zayn. He was watching them envying how easy it had to bee, not to be in a place where it was against all laws to love the other. Sure there was age difference, and Zayn was pretty young… But Louis was Harry teacher, and it was eating him inside out.

“How did she take it?” Louis asked when Harry entered the room again. “She told me to stay until he was good again… so I am planning on breaking his back or something, paralyse him.” Louis laughed lightly, holding a hand to his chest. “Does it hurt a lot?” Harry asked, reaching out to rest a hand on Louis’ upper chest. Louis smiled and looked at the younger male, resting his hand on top of Harry’s before answering. “Not too bad, love.” Harry pushed a hand under Louis’ shirt, taking the hem in his hand and pulling the shirt over Louis’ head. Louis didn’t stop him, because the look in Harry’s eyes was so vulnerable. “You’re blue.” Harry whispered, letting a tear fall down his cheek as he wanted to kiss them away. “I’m alright.” Louis reassured him over and over again, telling him that it was just a bruise. 

 

 

“Harry, I need you to tell me what we are… I can’t. You have do decide.” Harry frowned, looking up at Louis, who was resting in a chair with Harry in his lap. “I can’t decide wether you love me or not, Lou” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck. “But then know that I do… and tell me what you want me to be.” Harry doesn’t realize it at first, but he is smiling like a moron, grinning so wide that it hurts. Louis has never admitted so bluntly that he loved Harry. “I love you too, Louis.” He mumbles locking eyes with the older male. He almost falls asleep before he remembers that he hasn’t answered Louis’ question yet. He doesn’t know it Louis is still awake, but he figured he’d still answer. “I want you to be mine.” Harry whispers. He doesn’t see it, but Louis flashes a small smile before he falls asleep, with Harry prodded in his lap…. Not wanting to let go of him just yet. But Harry can feel it, and he can hear Louis’ heart skip a beat just as he says that one word. Mine.

When Harry opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he saw… was Zayn. They were curled together in Nick’ hospital bed, clinging to each other’s bodies. “Holy shit” Harry almost cried out, he did not expect to see that, a sleeping Zayn clinging to him tightly, probably thinking he was Nick. He blushed when he realized he had been doing just the same thing, burying his face in the crop of Zayn’s neck. “Morning love.” He heard Louis from the corner of the room, he was playing cards with Nick, who looked like he should have been sleeping for a few more hours. But he was happily sipping his coffee whilst looking through his cards. “Good morning.” He stammered, looking back to Zayn who was still deeply sleeping by his side… Holding him all close. “Zayn is probably not going to let go…” Nick said, looking over to the still sleeping lad by his side. “Isn’t he precious when he sleeps, like a little boy.. oh wait, he is a little boy!” Nick chuckled and turned back to his game, groaning when he realized he was losing. “Sorry about that, you were sleeping when I woke up, didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Louis smiled and winked to him, throwing his last card into the game as to announce his victory. 

“Me there against.” Nick mumbled bitterly, gathering the cards into their stack. “You are a grown man… growing teens need their beauty sleep.” Louis got up, walking over to Harry and Zayn, Harry froze as he saw Louis push hair away from Zayn’s face before looking over at him. “Someone’s jealous” He giggled, making Harry’s heart run wild in his chest. “No, I’m…” he was stopped by Louis offering him a small kiss on the lips, somehow Harry had grabbed the collar of the shirt he last night had pulled over Louis’ head, and pulled Louis in for a proper kiss. “Get a room!” Zayn complained under them, making Louis jump away from the bed and Harry groan in the absence of Louis’ lips on his. “Served you right, Louis pulling Nick out of bed and trying to replace him with you!” Zayn was in a grumpy mood, like he always was in the mornings. “Wait, you knew it was me?” Harry questioned. “Wasn’t my fault that you curled around me like I was some kind of a toy for your pleasure!” Zayn complained, still not letting go of Harry’s chest. Nick laughed from the corner as Louis sat down across from him and starting another card game.


	10. School is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just quickly uploading it in my break!   
> My teacher is back, fuck... back to work then!!   
> maha, as if.

Louis pulled Zayn out of his apartment from the ear, showing him into his car and slamming the door behind him. “If I find you here like that again, I will be mad Zayn. We agreed no school nights! Do you know how risky it is, even though you’re not in a relationship with me, the man you’re with lives with me… That won’t be taken lightly by the school system either!” Zayn was grumpy, mumbling something about not wanting to go back to school. “Yes, Louis.” Zayn paused, remembering the rest of the agreement the four of them had made… “Mr. Tomlinson.” He corrected himself, earning an approving nod from Louis. “So Harry can’t stay over either?” Zayn asked, because to be honest he hadn’t payed attention to all of the agreement. “Of course not, and he wont be staying at weekend either.” Louis was back in teacher mode and found himself denying the happiness he and Harry had found together in the short days before school. “That’s a bit harsh, Mr. Tomlinson, he loves you.” Louis nods and sighs, driving to school in silence. 

“But Mr. Tomlinson, I can join you and Harry on the afterschool sessions right?” Zayn asked, looking over to Louis who was pressing to fingers to the bride of his nose. “Yes Zayn, but then I expect you to improve your grades in my classes… Because if you don’t it will look suspicious!” Zayn groans. “But Louis, can’t you say that I’m a lost cause or something!?” he complains, but Louis smiles now, looking over at him. “No Zayn, because I know that you’re not… and anyways Nick works later now, so you have at least an hour to work with me and Harry before he even gets home.” Zayn nods, getting out of the car. “Made you lunch by the way… figured you probably were low on cash since you haven’t been home.” Louis stated and threw the boy a brown paper bag. “Thanks Mr. T!” Zayn yelled before he ran into the building. Zayn was actually really grateful for Louis making him lunch. 

The hour started slowly, Harry was late, that was the first thing Louis noted. “Welcome back Mr. Tomlinson, great to be back after the holidays!” Eleanor greeted as she swayed her hips back to her spot in the back. “Good to be back, I’m looking forward to all the fun we’re going to have!” Louis was sitting on his desk. 

“Mr. Tomlinson?” A small boy walked into the room, looking rather lost. “Yes, that’s me!” Louis smiled, taking the paper that was handed to him. “Ah, looks like we have a new student!” Louis smiled. “This is Josh, welcome him class!” They all smiled and some waved. “Now Josh, we don’t have a seat for you yet… But until we can fix that we seem to have a missing student today, you may take his spot.” Louis pointed over to the empty seat between Niall and Zayn. Josh was looking rather thrown into the whole thing so Louis decided that they would take en easy first lesson. “So, my beloved class… It is your first class after the holidays, anything you want to share?” Louis asked, looking around the room for hands. He found Zayn’s hand first. “I’ve met the man of my dreams, Mr. Tomlinson.” He grinned as the class all fell into a fit of laughter. “Have you now!” The tone in Louis’ voice was light, but warning. “Yep, I am therefor off the market!” he blushed lightly when Niall patted his shoulder. “Good to know, anything else… anyone gone anywhere fun?” Louis was startled by the voice the spoke next. “I went to Paris with my family.” It was Harry, standing in the door.  
“Late on your first day Mr. Styles… are you begging for detention?” Louis asked firm, looking over at the teen. “Only if it is with you.” He grinned, this made Louis freak out for a second, not knowing what to do. “No matter how flattering that was, Mr. Styles, it has earned you and hour of detention…” Harry gaped, feeling like he was treated unfairly.   
“But, Mr. Tomlinson!” Harry complained for a second. “No, Harry… Sit down, or else you will be going to the headmaster!” Louis voice scared him, making him want to cry actually. “My seat is taken.” He mumbled, the class was entirely silent, non of them had seen Louis really angry, and certainly not against Harry, they knew he was Louis’ favourite. “Right… you may sit at my desk.” Louis was about to say. “Actually we’re going to watch a movie, so class, will you set the gear up. I need a chat with Mr. Styles. “ Liam, Niall and Zayn jumped up to put the movie on whilst Harry followed Louis into the hall. 

“Harry, I can’t have you saying things like that in my classes… and as for turning up late” he was interrupted by a low voice. “Sorry…” Harry was wiping tears away, he couldn’t help but to sob. He felt so pathetic for crying like a small child, but the way Louis had yelled at him had scared him. Louis was in a loss of word, Harry was crying, wiping tears away and sobbing. All anger he had felt towards Harry was gone, in less then a second he was pulling Harry into an embrace. “Oh, God!” Louis’ voice was high and shaking as he pulled the teenager with him down the hall. “Come here, I’m sorry… Harry really, I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” Louis opened the door to his office and pushed Harry in before him, as he turned and locked the door behind them. “Harry, sweetheart… Is everything alright?” he asked, figuring that it couldn’t be only his fault that Harry was so uptight. Harry was standing by his desk sobbing lightly. “Yeah, good.” Harry croaked out. “Love.” Louis walked over and turned the teen around, looking right into his eyes. “Tell me Harry, I know I shouldn’t have yelled at you… But there is more to it than that.” Louis sat them down in the small couch in his office.

“Why were you late today?” Louis asked, resting his head on top of Harry’s, that was resting on his shoulder. “Because, I ran into someone… and they” Harry sobbed brokenly, grasping onto Louis’ shirt. “What did they do Harry?” Louis suddenly felt his whole world trembling under him, If someone had hurt his Harry he didn’t know what he’d do. “They… Can I just show you instead?” Harry whispered as words proved to be hard for him. Louis nodded and let Harry get up, he watched in confusion as the young male pulled his shirt of… showing him two big red marks on his chest. His mind flickered back to when Harry entered the classroom… The smile, it wasn’t real, it was a cover up… a brave smile, tyring to hide something… He could remember what he hadn’t seen then, the trembling in Harry’s lower lip, the eyes filled with tears. “Harry!” he got up, smashing them together. “Who did this?” he asked, but Harry didn’t respond, just cried out loud now. “Oh dear, I am so sorry!” Louis had to wipe his own tear away. 

“Zayn, I might be gone for a few longer than I thought… Just watch the movie, alright?” Louis texted Zayn. “Sure Mr. Tomlinson… Harry alright?” Louis looked down on the boy resting on his couch, alright might not be the word. “Not too good, I’m sending him home for the day.” Louis rested his hand on Harry’s chest kissing away the tears on his cheeks. “Send him my love.” It wasn’t a text he had expected to see from someone like Zayn, but then again he and Harry had bonded a lot lately. “Zayn wants me to wish you well.” He says and shows Harry the message, Harry just nods... looking rather numb. 

“Won’t you tell me who did this?” Louis asked again, looking down at the boy, he kept shaking his head whenever Louis asked. He had only moment ago gotten of the phone with Harry’s mum, she was coming to pick him up and to have a short chat with Louis. “Kiss me.” Harry mumbled sorely, looking up at Louis with begging eyes. Louis leaned down, placing his lips over Harry’s, letting them move slowly to match the boys numb feeling. Harry was just there at the moment, like he was just existing, not living. “Look at me Harry, look at me!” Louis had his hand under Harry’s jaw, making their eyes lock together. “Why did they do it, huh love? Why did they beat you?” he asked. “Because I’m gay.” Harry whispered, letting another tear fall from his eyes and mark his cheek with a wet line. Louis sighed heavily, trying not to start crying himself, he felt like he needed to be strong on Harry’s behalf. 

They spent the next moments in silence, only letting each other go to take a breath as their lips were locked together. Louis had to admit that he was weak for this new Harry, this wounded Harry. At that moment, he would have done anything to please him, though he also felt that anything he did do, wasn’t good enough. “I love you.” Louis whispered down to Harry, who only started sobbing harder at the words, his torso was shaking and those small, wounded sobbing noises filled the room again. “Oh, Harry.” Louis pulled the boy into his lap, stroking his hand up and down the long, slim back. “Shh, please Harry… Why are you crying, you don’t need to be scared.” Louis reassured him, keeping him close. “It hurts.” Harry complained. Louis didn’t quite understand, did the bruises hurt? “Why would they beat me only for being gay, and because my legs are weird?” Harry was struggling to speak. “Oh, love… They are probably some low shit people, don’t think about it honey.” Louis played slowly and gently with the brown curls, as even they seemed matt and dead. “And you look wonderful, Harry you are the prettiest, cutest, and most attractive man I know of.” Harry blushed lightly under the tears… Even though Louis had used the words pretty and cute, he had also said man instead of boy. 

A knock on the door, it was what broke them apart… Harry got up on his feet, letting Louis walk over to the door and turn the lock around. Harry stumbled about to pull his shirt back on, he closed almost all the buttons apart from the three top ones as he didn’t have time because his mother rushed in. “Harry, darling, what is the matter?” she looked really upset as she almost ran over to her son, pulling him into a hug. It made him hiss in pain though as she pressed on his bruises. “Harry?” It was Robin, his stepfather who walked up to him next. Louis closed the door behind them, waiting in the background to give the family some space. “Your teacher said you had gotten hurt, what’s the matter?” She was looking at her son, as to find an injury. Harry sent Louis a begging look, to tired to answer. “I am sorry to say Mrs. Styles” Anne turned around looking over at Louis. “ It’s Cox… But please call me Anne.” She reached out for Louis hand. “Well, nice to meet you, I’m Louis Tomlinson.” He greeted softly. “Emh, as I was saying… Harry, has been beaten.” Anne gasped, looking over at her son. “You got into a fight, let me look at you!” she pulled him around in a circle. “No mum, I didn’t get into a fight.” He wiped away a tear, sobbing again. “Oh, my baby!” Anne pulled him into her arms, pulling his hair in her hand. “It seems, I’m afraid from what Harry says that someone decided to beat him because of his sexuality.”   
Robin was a rough man, but he still hugged his son gently and ruffled his hair. “You’ll be alright boy.” He said and turned over to Louis. “I hope the other student will be punished for this.” He said, speaking with an almost warning tone. “Harry hasn’t confirmed to me that the other part were actually students at this school… If so then they certainly will be punished, if not… I’m afraid there is nothing we can do, and you’ll personally have to find who did it by reporting it to the police.” Louis was half sitting on his desk, with his hand folded over his chest. “He said it happened on the way to school, that was why he turned up here late.” Louis was looking right at Harry now, almost as if to see if it was alright for him to speak about it. “I don’t know if they were students here or not… if they were they had to be in last year. “ Harry mumbled. “They!?” his mother sounded frantic still looking at Harry for injuries. He sighed and pulled up his shirt, showing the bruises on his chest. “Oh, Harry, we must take him to the hospital Robin, he can have broken ribs and punctured lounges!” Anne was freaking out, looking at the marks on her son. “Mum, I’m good… It’s just some marks.” Harry spoke lowly. “Listen to your mother, that doesn’t look good.” Robin said, letting Harry know he was going to the hospital. 

“I will reassure you Anne, that if indeed the boy turn out to be students here, they will be punished for beating you son… This school shows no mercy to bullying, certainly not on behalf of someone’s race, religion, handicap or sexuality…” Louis speaks up, looking directly at Harry’s mum. “Thank you Mr. Tomlinson… we’ll take him to the hospital and check up on him, he might take tomorrow off though, and we’ll see if he remembers any of the attackers.” Louis nods. “A hint might be to look in the school books from last year, because if they were indeed older than Harry, their pictured will be in there.” Louis smiles and hand them a copy of the school book, that contains information about the school and pictured of all the students in all the classes and the teachers. “Great idea!” Robin grabs the book and heads for the door. “Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry mumbles and waved before he leaves, no matter how much Louis want to kiss him, he knows that he can’t. “No problem Harry, you can always speak to me.” Louis smiles, resting his eyes on Harry a second longer, almost missing Anne’s thank you and goodbye. 

Louis doesn’t know what to do with himself, he wanted to help Harry so badly, wanted to hold him and comfort him. But he had to send him home with his parents and act professional, whilst his heart was beating his chest to bits an pieces. He returned to his class, they eyed him as Harry wasn’t with him. “Harry wasn’t feeling very well, that was why he was late.. and why I sent him back home.” Louis stated before he sat down in his seat, looking at some paperwork from before the holidays. It belonged to Zayn, it was called Set your dreams on fire… Zayn talking a lot about how he had dreams, dreams he couldn’t live up to. Zayn wanted to be a singer, but he felt he didn’t live up to the expectations that was put to him. So he felt like putting all his dreams on fire, spreading the ashes and letting go of it all. Louis could feel the bitterness that was written in the words when Zayn spoke of Harry’s voice, how it was perfect, and how unfair it was that he couldn’t have that voice… and angry that Harry didn’t use his voice to sing. 

“This was an very emotional text, your writing has improved massively. I know I have told you to get lost in the writing, but I thing you might have gotten a bit TOO lost there for a moment. I can feel the bitterness, and I can sense the anger… I hope you see what I told you about writing your emotions to let them go, you know what I mean now right? I am going to give you B+ because this is great, even though you got a bit lost… no strike that… A-  
Louis Tomlinson”


	11. Teach me to be stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the upload was late today!   
> I had someone poke my eye and then tell me it was fine, well it was... until he poked it.   
> stupid doctor, poking eyes...

Louis had returned home, talking to Nick with fury in his voice… He didn’t know what to do with himself, he wanted to scream and shout… and he did, Nick talked him through it and calmed him down as Louis was starting to get dizzy. “Who beats a child like that, who torments someone as sweet and small like Harry, just because he’s gay”? Louis couldn’t find himself to believe that someone would hurt small, quirky little Harry with his curls and emerald eyes. “Louis, you have to calm down… Harry doesn’t need you to be mad, he needs you to be there for him... he needs you to support him and keep him strong.” Nick’s word made sense, but how could he be there for him, he was his teacher and had to remain that for as long as his parents were around. And knowing his mother, he knew that Harry would be surrounded by both his mother and stepfather for days to follow… and maybe that was just as well, Harry needed something stabile, something more reliable than Louis. Louis that kept trying to push him away and make him feel like they were wrong, maybe Louis needed to step back and let Harry come to him?   
“But what if he doesn’t want me anymore… what if he is angry about me yelling at him, or angry that I couldn’t help him more when he came to me for help.. or… what if” he was broken of by Nick’s hand covering his lips. “Harry will come back, when he is ready to… But until then, you have to let him be mummy’s little princess for a while.”

Three days passed before Louis returned to school much to Louis relief, he hadn’t had the guts to text Harry not knowing what to say… and not being sure wether he could be sure his parents wouldn’t see it. Harry was barely looking at him, only giving him a slight nod as he walked into Louis class, ten minutes late. He seemed to be uneasy, as if he was waiting to be yelled at again. Louis smiled to him, taking the school book that was handed to him. He opened it, finding three boys outlined with a red marker, slowly understanding that that had to be the teens that beat him. 

Louis had made sure that they fit in the new seat so that Harry would be on the very front row, besides Zayn and Liam and Niall... Josh had been moved further back, even though the other teacher had meant it was important to keep him in the front. He had still placed him almost in the back, only so he could have Harry close. Harry walked over to his place sitting down next to Zayn, who rested a hand on his upper back whilst taking to him in low whispers. It took some time to realize where he had seen just those three boys before… He had them in one class, where he was at the time only a temporary teacher. He had talked to those boys the very same day that they had beaten Harry, he had helped them, encouraged them and told them what great work they did. He felt disgusted just knowing that he had seen those boys in real life, and talked to them. As unprofessional it was, he wanted to break their noses and rip their hair out. 

By the end of the class Louis wanted to make Harry stay behind, but he couldn’t… so he returned to his office, sitting down on the couch… sighing heavily as he looked through the papers he had gathered from his last class with the boys that had beaten Harry… he read them over and over again. They all seemed so genuine… How could those lads have beaten Harry, and then turn up… looking like it was just an other day, feared it meant that it wasn’t the first time they ganged up on someone… It made Louis shiver with dread. 

A knock… small sound. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to the door…. Ripping it open as he knew what would be outside… Harry. He was right, the long, slender man was standing outside the door, looking rather small for once. Louis let him enter the room before he closed the door behind them, locking it and checking that it was in fact locked. “Louis… I’m sorry I haven’t texted you or anything today… I just haven found the time to do so… well that was an stupid excuse for being… upset.” He sighed sitting down on Louis’ couch, looking helplessly up at Louis. “I just don’t know what was going through my mind… At first I was mad that I couldn’t stand up to them, and then I was mad that I let you see how much of a pussy I was… and then I got really mad about you calling my parents instead of just letting me stay here with you, like I wanted to. And then I just got so mad that I didn’t speak up, and that I cried… Louis I was so mad about crying!” Harry was at tears again, looking down at the floor. “I…I just wanted to show up for your class and be strong… not break down like a pussy because you yelled at me.” Louis could tell not only form Harry’s words that he was in fact very angry and upset about it.

“I’m sorry Harry… as for you being weak, that is not true, you’re one of the strongest and bravest boys that I know. And the crying, it just makes you even stronger, you can show your emotions.” Louis was interrupted by Harry. “No, I can’t hide them.” He corrected, making Louis sigh and take Harry’s hand. “That makes you vulnerable, not weak…” he kisses Harry’s cheek and sits down with him. “Harry, I am sorry for calling your parents… But you were injured, how much I wanted to take care of you couldn’t overshadow the fact that it was my duty to make sure your parents were informed and that you got safely to the hospital.” Louis feels like shit for having to sound formal even with Harry. “You may kiss it better.” Harry mumbles with a cheeky grin, making Louis smile and lean down, crashing their lips together for the first time in what feels like ages.   
“Harry, about those boys… They wont be able to bully you again, I sent a mail to the headmaster and told him about this, he had called me in for a meeting… with you, them and me. But he has already told me that they will be expelled for at least two weeks… and after that we will have to see what to do to make sure they stay away from you.”

“Did you ever get bullied for being gay, Louis?” Harry asked, curled up to Louis’ side on the couch. “Sometimes, but mostly because I was a very sassy queer…” Harry giggles looking up at Louis, smiling cutely to Louis as he spoke. “Was, I’m pretty sure you still are.” Louis snorts offended, pulling one of Harry’s curls. “Well, rather sassy than feminine if you ask me.” He said, only giving Harry another easy target. “Well, you’re both, Louis” He pulled away, looking down at the grinning teen. “So, you’re telling me… Mr. Styles… That I am a feminine sass?” Harry laughed and nodded, earning him a smack on the back of his neck. “I did… but it got better. You just have to ignore it and take it for what it is… Jealousy, or probably even their own insecurities. They’re just bringing you down because they feel small and worthless… Most likely.” 

Louis and Harry spent the few minutes in between class together. 

 

 

“Louis, the school prom is next week… The summer prom.” Harry whispered. Louis frowned, he remembered hearing about that, he had been mailed asking if he could stand guard. He nodded down to Harry, not knowing why the younger male mentioned it. “I wish I could take you, just to show them that I have nothing to be ashamed of.” Louis heart shattered a bit, because no matter how much he wanted that he couldn’t. He wanted Harry to feel better, but there was no question about it… He could definitely not be his date for the prom. “Harry… you know I’d love to go with you.” He starts, but Harry stops him before he gets any further. “I know you can’t” He smiled up at Louis, cuddling to his chest. “Just know that I if I could, I would have asked you…” Louis smiled widely, feeling his chest turn into butterflies, as his love only grew stronger for the teenager. “Well thank you, and know that if I could, I would have said yes.” Harry giggles lightly before he gets up from Louis lap. “Classes start soon.” He stated. 

“But you know… Nick is working that night, why don’t you take Zayn?” Louis asked, as Harry was about to leave. The thought had fallen Harry in, he hadn’t been sure Nick would be working, but either way he figured Nick wouldn’t be too keen on coming to a school prom. “Worried I am going to as someone else out?” Harry joked and grabbed Louis hand in his, looking deeply into his eyes. “There is only you I want… But taking Zayn is a good idea, I might ask him.” Louis blushed, though taking Zayn had been a genuine plan… there was a tiny bit of jealousy hidden beneath it. “No… I just… I want to go with you!” Louis lets Harry out of the office and waves goodbye to him. “And Harry, the sessions… We’ll discuss when to have them, I’ve had a change of working hours…” Harry nods and waves back. 

They decide that Tuesday and Saturday are still the best days to have the sessions, mostly because Zayn has joined them and on Wednesdays Nick works later that usually so… For his sake they keep the same hours. So tomorrow, Harry and Zayn was going back to the place they loved the most. 

“What do you think?” Harry asked, sitting next to Zayn at lunch before their final class of the day. “I think I like that idea, considering Nick is busy… I really fucking hoped he could take time from work.” Zayn frowned in disappointment. “A bit hard to do that, when you work on radio…” Harry mumbled, hoping Zayn would let go of the idea of making Nick come with him. Yes it was rude of Harry to not want Nick to come, but it was so unfair that Nick could come, but not Louis…. Well Louis was going to be there, but as a guard. And if Harry couldn’t go with Louis, he wanted to go with his friend… Zayn and Harry had grown really close, and he would easily label Zayn as his best mate. Though they still hang with Niall and Liam from time to other, it had become more of a school friendship. “That is true, he probably can’t get away from it…” Zayn groaned in defeat. “I’ll go with you.” Zayn agrees, making Harry cheer and hug him lightly. “Wow, dude… As a friend!” Zayn laughs when Harry smacks him. “As a friend…” Harry underlines and returns to his lunch. 

“But you’ll have to dance with me.” Zayn states, making Harry groan.


	12. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a Zayn and Nick chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really in love with the idea of Zayn and Nick being together when I wrote this 0,o'

Zayn was tapping his finger one the table, waiting for Nick to respond to his text. Strangely Nick was able to work on his live radio show, and text Zayn at the same time. So therefor Zayn spent hours, even at school, texting Nick. He could really say he had fallen deeply for Nick, in a way he never thought he would. Zayn had always felt like he was a bad boy, and in some way wanted to be a bad boy and a player. But now, he only wanted to crawl into bed with Nick and cuddle. But he had a problem, a week ago… he had relapsed. Well, relapsed and relapsed… He couldn’t justify it, he had cheated on Nick. No matter how sorry he felt, Zayn couldn’t change it, he didn’t even know why he had done it… He had just gotten too drunk and messed up. Zayn wanted to tell him, wanted to talk it over at work on it… but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth about it, he felt too bad. 

“Hi babe! What class are you having?” Nick texted Zayn, unknowing of the thoughts running around in Zayn’s head. He smiled, knowing that Nick wasn’t interested in wether he had biography or science… But wether he had a random teacher, or if it was Louis. “Mr. Peattly is practically blind, I bet she thinks I am using my calculator.” Zayn texted back, adding a few to many hearts and kisses. The hour flew by, hundreds of text had flown between Nick and himself only that very day. He got into huge fights with his parents as his phone bills exploded, and they wanted to know why… He had simply told them it was Harry and him texting all the time… 

“Hi, Harry I need to talk to you.” Zayn mumbled as they left the classroom, school was over and all the students were practically running out of the building, but Zayn for once slowed down. “What, aren’t you going out with Nick?” Harry spoke softly, but there was a bitterness under it. “Yeah, but I need to talk to you first… There is something I don’t know if I should tell him or not.” Zayn scrunched his face, sitting down on a bench that was randomly placed in the hallway. “What have you done now, tattooed his name on your butt?” Harry joked, smile fading when Zayn swallowed heavily. “Worse… the tattoo would have been great compared to what I’ve done.” He mumbled, lower lip trembling with regret. Harry leaned back against the wall, looking at Zayn and hoping what was to come wasn’t too bad. “I…. Do you remember that party?” Zayn asked, when he saw that Harry was in the dark about it he enlightened him. “The one Aiden arranged…” he saw Harry freeze, they both had gotten wasted… And Harry knew how Zayn got when he got too wasted, knew what he could do. “I slept with him, I cheated on Nick.” Zayn’s entire body trembled, a tear was sliding down his cheek and the look in his eyes was burning with regret. 

“You cheated on him?” the voice that spoke next, Zayn wished with his whole heart that it belonged to Harry… But it wasn’t right, the voice didn’t belong to Harry. It was Louis, standing over them, none of them had seen him coming. “How could you?” Louis sat down, leaving Zayn in the middle. “I don’t know, I didn’t mean to do it, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry was resting a hand on Zayn’s back, not knowing what to say. “Should I tell him Louis, or should I spear him the pain?” Zayn asked Louis, looking up at him. For once Zayn didn’t call him Mr. Tomlinson to bother him, but Louis because he needed help from someone who knew Nick as well as him, maybe even better. “I think you should, because I don’t think you are going to get by if you don’t get it of your chest… Nick will notice and probably realize what is bothering you… I think it’s better you tell him, rather than him finding out.” Zayn nodded, wiping tears away quickly. “Do you think he’ll forgive me, or at least give me a chance to make it up?” Zayn asks, not know wether Nick would understand and forgive him… Or hate him and leave. 

“I don’t know Zayn, but he is happier than I have ever seen him… so I’d say he will probably give you an other chance… As for forgiving you, Nick is not good with forgiving, he might not let this go…” Louis got up, patted Zayn’s back. He looked at Harry for a second, resting his hand on his shoulder, knowing he couldn’t kiss him goodbye. “Help him… see you tomorrow.” Louis walked away, leaving Harry and Zayn alone in the school hall. 

“You did what?” Nick’s voice was so small that he didn’t know what to do with himself, the tears streaming down his face made Zayn’s heart beat painfully. “I cheated on you.” Zayn repeated, holding both of Nick’s smaller hands. “I heard that, I just…. Why, when, who… and how could you!?” Nick usually wouldn’t take things like that so badly, like it would hurt him, but he had been cheated on before…But Zayn, his perfect little Zayn had cheated on him. Nick suddenly felt so old, he felt like an old man… He felt disgusting and wrong for being mad at Zayn. He was an old man, of course Zayn would cheat on him, he wasn’t enough for him. “I…Don’t know why I did it, I was drunk. It was probably a week or so ago, and it was with a friend from school, well no not really a friend but… I don’t know, I never wanted to hurt you Nick.” Zayn whispered, grasping on to the hands holding his, not wanting Nick to pull away. 

“Zayn, I get that I am older than you, and that you might tire of me.” Nick told him, looking over at the boy, helplessly wiping away tears that fell from his eyes. “But is this is a temporary thing for you… Then I am afraid this is over, because I don’t want to get hurt again.” Zayn’s lower lip trembled as he tried to speak, tried telling Nick how he felt… but he had frozen in his spot and didn’t know what to say anymore… “Well, I guess that’s that.” Nick mumbled and let go of Zayn’s hands getting up from his seat across from him. “Let me show you out, don’t forget you jacket.” Nick mumbled. Zayn got up, still not know what to say, how could he stand there, grabbing his jacket!? Zayn was about to leave, how could he, why didn’t he just say something anything!? 

“I love you, Nick…” Nick paused, stopping in his move. “what did you say?” he turned around, his hands landing on Zayn’s shoulders. “I love you, Nick, more than anything in the world… I know I shouldn’t have cheated, and I know it was wrong of me to wait this long to tell you… I know messed up, but please, I only waited this long because I was scared you wouldn’t forgive me!” Zayn was sobbing heavily, struggling to breathe calmly. “I was so scared you’d leave, because this is not a temporary thing!” Nick’s tears were turning into a smile. “I don’t expect you to forgive me for cheating on you…” Zayn mumbled. “I won’t” Nick murmured, but his lips were resting on his hair, messing up his quiff, but for once he didn’t even care.


	13. School prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I've uploaded two chapters or one today...   
> So I'll just upload this chapter real quick ;)

Harry was climbing into his suit, looking at himself in the mirror… He didn’t quit like how his quirky his body looked in the slim, black suit. But Louis had promised him he looked fine, they had gone shopping for it together. Harry had argued for hours to go shopping for it with Zayn instead of his mother, and when he finally had convinced her, Zayn had ditched him and said he was borrowing one of Nick’s old suits. So Harry was left to find his own suit, no way he was going to bring his mother… So he forced Louis to go with him, saying they could pretend they casually met each other, whilst looking for suits… And if someone asked, Louis didn’t find one he liked anyways. Louis had really denied going in the start, saying it would be to risky even if they didn’t walk in together and pretend they casually met in a store. But when Harry’s emerald eyes locked with his blue ones… He just grabbed his coat, tied his shoes and fixed his hair in the mirror before grabbing his keys… Harry had grinned widely, much to Louis’ annoyance. “Don’t think you’re winning anything, I am going to make you try on every suit there is, and all the shiny shoes!” Harry chuckled. 

Zayn had messaged him, telling him he would be there to pick him up in a second, so Harry hurried to make his hair stay down and make sure the shiny shoes, did indeed shine. “Love, Zayn is here!” his mother yelled from the hall, making him groan. “I’ll be there in a sec” Harry sent one last message to Louis “I love you, can’t want until we can dance together.” He suddenly remembered Zayn’s warning, he did have to dance… With Louis he might survive it, but with Zayn he didn’t know if he wanted to survive.   
“Oh, so my shiny princess has arrived.” Zayn winked, he laughed with Harry flipped him off correcting his bow. “And all for you, my dream prince.” He mocked back, the suit was a tad to large for him, the jacket was too long and the pants too tight. “Stunning you are.” Harry mumbled, taking Zayn’s hand. It had taken him ages to convince his mother that he wasn’t dating Zayn, that he was still with William. When she asked why he didn’t just go alone, he could only think of one cheesy line to throw in “I don’t want to go to prom all by myself. Zayn is my best friend, so why can’t I go with him?” 

His mother insisted on taking a picture of Harry and Zayn standing side by side, Zayn’s hand thrown around Harry’s waist and Harry’s hands over his shoulder and around his neck. They looked like a proper couple, but when Harry looked down on the screen, to approve the picture, the only thing he could see was Nick and Louis standing behind them, it was as clear as daylight… They should be there. Nick should be dancing with Zayn, Louis should be commenting Harry’s shiny shoes and formal bowtie. Zayn seemed to sense the sudden change in Harry’s emotion so he pulled the boy out with him and waved goodbye to his parents. “Nick is driving us?” Harry questioned as he recognized Louis’ car outside… But the second he saw it, he also noticed the driver wasn’t Louis, so the conclusion was that it had to be Nick. “Yeah, I want to see him for as long as I can… He hasn’t quite forgiven me for cheating, not that I blame him.” Zayn frowned as they walked up to the car. “You know, he didn’t really want me to go, I think he is still scared I’ll cheat on him again… Changed his mind though, when he realized I would be going with you.” Harry had to chuckle, so now that trust was in him… great. Though Harry couldn’t understand why Zayn would cheat on someone like Nick, why he would cheat at all really, he respected what had happened for what it was and left it with that. Zayn had messed up, he wasn’t the first, and he wouldn’t be the last. 

The night went by and Harry was getting restless, the constant reminder that he couldn’t have Louis was too powerful when the man was standing meters away, he just wanted to grasp a hold of him, push him up against the wall and ravish him… Not only could that not happen, but there was no way Harry would have done that… He would have kissed him sweetly, cuddled to his side and told him he loved him, but the craving was still there. “You are like the worst date I have ever been with!” Zayn complains when he notices Harry isn’t even paying attention to their conversation, but to Louis’ bum as he walks around in the ballroom. “Maybe because were not actually dating… at least not each other!” Harry turns back around and sighs, knowing he is acting like a child, but heck he misses Louis. “Can’t you at least put up an effort to pretend!?” Zayn gets up now, pushing his chair back and getting up, making Harry groan when he reaches out one had towards him. “May I have this dance?” he asks, making Harry blush, he can’t help but to laugh, can’t help but to cheer up a notch. “You may… But I warn you Malik, I have three left legs.” He jokes as he takes the hand and lets himself be lead out on the dance floor.

As they arrive in the middle of the room, Harry realizes to his horror that the floor is almost empty… People haven’t started dancing yet, and Zayn expects him to just parade around? Damn it, Louis would never have forced him to do stuff like this… well, Louis would probably have manipulated him with his sweet smile and glittering eyes… Zayn’s eyes were sure pretty, but something in Louis’ eyes was so deep and hypnotizing that Harry would have danced around the room in nothing but a boxer with orange stripes and green circles on them, if only Louis asked. But now he found himself, standing right up close with Zayn, a pair of hands resting around his back, leaving him to rest his around Zayn’s neck. Sure Louis was the most dominant one in their relationship, sometimes… But Harry felt strange being submissive to Zayn, even though he’s the younger one. “Thought you said you didn’t dance, Styles” it wasn’t a question, but Harry still felt like he had to answer. “Doesn’t mean I have never tried… I just usually end up falling. But usually I would dance with girls and they expect you to pull them around and know what to do… and as I am hopeless, I trip in my own feet and fall flat on my face.” Harry blushes. He suddenly groans, realizing he is the submissive dancer! The only reason he hasn’t fallen yet is because Zayn is practically holding up, even if he did fall Zayn would be there to catch him, and Harry already had his hands around Zayn’s neck… though he could potentially make them both fall flat on their faces as well, but he tried no to think of that. 

“All well Malik, Styles?” a voice broke them from their slow dance, soft words… It was Louis, he was standing in the middle of the now full dance floor, talking to them. “Eh, yeah, we’re good.” Zayn mumbles, the jealousy is evident in Louis eyes, and though Harry couldn’t help but find it cute, it was upsetting to know he couldn’t comfort the older man. “Don’t get into any trouble, right?” he said before leaving them again, Zayn hesitated to get back to dancing. “Did he just warn me to stay away from you, or something?” Zayn asked in shock, Harry nodded. “I think so, never thought I’d see Louis so jealous… he really can’t hide his emotion can he?” Harry was the one to grab a hold of Zayn this time, stealing the role as dominant dancer. It didn’t take long though before Harry stumbled in his feet, shrieking lightly. “Yeah, you are definitely the girl!” Zayn laughs as he repossessions them so that he once again is in control of Harry’s long limbs… but making sure he is acting acceptable towards Louis’ warning. 

 

“Harry, Nick is done now… do you mind if we leave?” Zayn asked, looking up from the screen of his phone. Harry sent a lingering look in Louis direction, knowing that he couldn’t leave until everyone else was gone. “You go, I think I’ll stay behind…” he mumbles. Harry sat alone the rest of the night, patently waiting for people to leave… He really didn’t know what he waited for, but as people were leaving and Harry was the only one left, he figured he had planned it all along. 

“Hi” Harry whispers into Louis neck, kissing it lightly. Louis jumps, turns around and almost smacks Harry. “Harry, I thought you left with Zayn?” Louis was looking rather confused and Harry couldn’t help but to chuckle at the sweet smaller man. “No, I stayed behind to wait for you… because I love you, and therefor I should have taken you here, I should have danced with you and I should be able to go home with you and kiss you goodnight.” Harry leans in and kisses Louis gently, making their lips dance over each other for a few seconds before pulling back. He picks up his phone and chooses a song, a song that was perfect to dance to, slow dance. “May I have this dance?” Harry asks, making Louis blush deeply, giggle and show off that marvellous grin of his. “Yes, you may… Harry Styles!” Louis smiles widely, but still a tear does drip from the corner of his eye, making the moment bittersweet.


	14. Burning from the inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis get into trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo! I never liked this chapter!   
> D:

As Louis and Harry slow-danced, bodies moving close in time with the music, they got lost. Louis lips connected with Harry’s, their hands curled around each other and their heartbeat’s raced in their chest that were crushed together in a heated moment. A moment that would end far too soon, and possible be the last moment they were to share. 

What made them part was the panicked sound of screams, the fire alarm… “Is that…?” Harry was silently asking Louis… then they saw it, the hall…. It was one fire! Most of the students had left, but some were still in the halls and in the other rooms of the school, and all the teachers were still there, having started cleaning the other rooms. But it was only Harry and Louis is that room, they were the only ones left in the dancehall. “Mr.Tomlinson, we have to get everyone out, make sure no students are left behind…. Harry?” the headmaster was standing in the door, looking at Louis who was still holding Harry’s hand. “I stayed behind to help out, Louis was just offering me a ride home.” Harry said, pulling Louis along to the door. “Well, make sure you two get out safely, go!” Louis nodded, pulling Harry in to his chest as they had to run down towards the exit, the smoke was building up in their lungs, making it hard to breathe. 

“We’re so busted!” A single tear slipped from Louis eye, he pushed Harry over to one of the ambulances that was already there. “He can press charges, I could go to prison, and even if I don’t there is no way I will be able to be a teacher!” Harry tried getting a hold of Louis by shaking his shoulders. “Listen, he didn’t see us, there is no way I would confirm it… if anyone asks I was being inappropriate and coming on to you, okey?” Harry was looking in to Louis’ eyes, but he wasn’t there, Louis was somewhere else, he had to be, because his eyes were empty. “Lying isn’t nice Harry, never lie, not even for me.” Louis then pushed Harry into the hands of the paramedics telling them he had breathed in a lot of smoke on his way out. “Louis, where are you going!?” Harry could feel his own eyes tearing up, this couldn’t be it, this couldn’t be where they ended, they weren’t supposed to end! “I have to help getting all the students out, call your mom to come pick you up.”  
Harry watched as Louis returned into the building, disappearing into the smoke. 

“Harry, I must ask you… was Mr. Tomlinson coming on to you?” it was the principal, standing right before Harry, looking down at him with serious eyes. “No, he wasn’t… as I was leaving I saw him struggle with something so I went over to help him. And I realized that I had no ride home, so I asked if he could take me.” Harry spoke slowly, his mouth was dry and itchy from the smoke. “Are absolutely sure Harry, you have been having private sessions with him, you are aware of that he can not have any kind of relationship with you whatsoever?” Harry was still looking at the ground. “And that he has no right to use, or abuse you….” Harry finally looked up, looking right into the eyes that were studying him. “Mr. Tomlinson has been nothing but helpful to me, never had he used, or abused me… and as for the private sessions, we were never alone, Zayn was there, remember?” Harry was getting angry, who would suspect Louis for abusing someone!? “If you say so, but I might have to call in for a meeting… and I will discuss the matter with Mr. Tomlinson himself.” Harry walked away, not looking back, picking up his phone… but instead of listening to Louis and call his mum, he called Zayn.

“The school is on fire!?” Zayn yelled through the phone, sounding like he was about to die. “Is everyone okey!?” he asked on, Harry could hear him getting out of bed. He couldn’t help but grin, Zayn had picked up the phone even though he was in bed with Nick. “Yeah, yeah everyone is fine… I was wondering if Nick would pick me up, Louis has to stay behind for a bit longer, until they are sure all the students are out.” Harry could hear Zayn ask Nick and when he returned to the phone he said yes. So there Harry stood, waiting for Nick and Zayn to pick him up. 

“Hi, hop in.” it was Nick, in Louis’ car as always. “Zayn stayed behind?” Harry asked, even though it was obvious. “Yeah, he was taking a shower, wanted to stay up with you in case you were distressed… or something.” Nick smiled to Harry, looking over at the school. “Louis is good thought?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. “Yeah he is good, just had to stay behind a bit.” Harry smiled, stumbling in his words as he tried to take in Zayn’s sweetness. “Guess I’ll have to pick him up later then… and you’re good too?” Nick asks as he starts driving back home. Harry nods lightly, looking   
out on the empty roads, tying to ignore the screaming sirens. “Nick, the principal walked in when I and Louis were dancing, he came over when Louis walked back into the building, and asked if Louis was coming on to me.” Harry was holding back the tears that he had been fighting the last half an hour. “what? What did you tell the principal?” Nick asked. “That Louis had been nothing but helpful and that h wasn’t coming on to me, and that it was indeed I who asked him if he could drive me home… I don’t think he saw us dancing, but I was definitely holding Louis’ hand when he walked in… we should have ran once we heard the alarm!” Harry wiped away one fragile tear. “Harry, I am sure Louis knows what to do.” Nick was now resting on hand on Harry’s knee, which Harry rested his hand on for the rest of the ride. 

“Harry!” Zayn opened the door and literally pulled him into a crushing hug, Zayn wasn’t the one to hug people, so Harry fond himself getting a bit confused at first. “I am okay, really.” Even though Harry said so, he was clinging to Zayn with his entire strength.. but not for the reasons Zayn thought. “Come on, lets get you some water for that soar throat of yours…” Nick pulled them both into the living room, pushing Harry down onto the couch. “You make sure he doesn’t die, I’ll get him water.” Nick kissed Zayn’s messy hair and left for the kitchen. “Was it bad, the fire?” Zayn asked resting his hand around Harry shoulders. “No not really, something much worse happened.” Harry said, fighting his throat from making him sound like a animal. “So… that soar throat, does it in any way include Louis… and the bathroom stalls?” Zayn asked, winking at him. “No… it includes smoke… and the dance hall, and the principal walking in on me holding Louis hand… and Louis telling me he can go to prison, and that I am not allowed to lie to the police if anything should happen, and Louis sending me home… and fuck!” Harry curled down into his own lap, tyring to make himself smaller. “What!? Oh shit, I am sorry!” Zayn grabbed Harry and pulled him into yet an other unexpected hug, but this time Harry could bring himself to care, he was to scared that something would happed to the relationship he had slowly built with Louis. 

“Hey, guys I just got a call from Louis. I’ll be on my way picking him up.” Nick smiled and handed Harry a glass of water. “Good, okay.. be careful on the road Nick, you drive like an idiot sometimes.” Nick winked and walked out of the apartment. “What if the principal actually tells the police, and what if… what if Louis… oh God, what if he confesses?” Harry asks himself more than Zayn. “I am sure everything will be fine, don’t worry about it Harry…. Louis knows what he is doing, I mean have you even noticed how rad that bloke is?” Harry loved every time that old Zayn showed through, ever since Nick and Louis came into their lives they both had grown up and started behaving better… well at least a bit. Mostly because of Louis, the only thing keeping them from becoming Louis, was Nick. “Do you remember when Louis slipped in the stair and fell on his bum?” Zayn was giggling, and Harry had to as well, because that was his favourite memory of a long time now. “Yeah, and how he refused to let Nick help him up, even though he couldn’t get up on his own!” Zayn laughed loudly and pushed in the back. “No way Louis is going to give up without a fight.” Zayn smiled when Harry silenced and rested on his shoulder again, for once in his life Zayn felt at home… Sitting there with Harry and knowing that Louis and Nick was on their way home, even though he dreaded what might happen to Louis and Harry. He felt so sorry for them, it was hard enough for him to be with Nick, he couldn’t believe the struggle he and Louis were going through. 

When Louis walked through the door with Nick in his heals, he froze. “Harry?” Louis was looking angry rather than surprised. “Didn’t I tell you to go home!?” Louis was pointing that angry finger at him. “Didn’t I tell you to call your mother, and go home!?” He was turning red from anger, his small posture was standing there, making Harry feel even smaller then he already did. “Do you have any idea what can happen if anyone finds out you came here!? I was questioned by the principal, he has called me into a meeting, the only reason he hasn’t reported it to the police is because he says you denied it!” Louis was walking over to him now. “Harry, I told you not to lie!” Angry tears were falling from Louis’ eyes. “Louis calm down, lets sit down and talk this over.” Nick tries to reason but Louis has made up his mind. “No, you better take Zayn and Harry with you and drive him home, Zayn you take him in to his mother, kiss him goodnight and make sure she sees…. Fuck did you even consider that your mother will find out about the fire, about you holding my hand!? And realize you didn’t come right back!?” Louis was looking dead on Harry. “I’ll tell her I was with Zayn, I mean I am actually with Zayn.” Tears were building in his eyes as he blinked furiously. “Just get him home, now!” Nick looked up at Louis, but didn’t say anything, just got up, picked up the car keys and hinted for Zayn to follow him. 

Once they were alone in the room Harry got up, walked over to Louis and leaned in for a hug. Louis didn’t reject him like Harry thought he would, but the hug wasn’t like it used to be. “Thank you for the dance Harry, and know I don’t regret anything… apart from getting caught. But this is it, this can’t go on anymore… you know that right?” Louis asked. Harry sobbed and clinging on to Louis, breathing in his sent and his heath. “I figured you’d say that.” Harry was trembling with tears. “Louis I don’t want to… I really don’t want this to end!” Louis was crying too. “The only way I am going to get out of this is if it actually ends so that we wont be lying when we say nothing is going on… I should have never let this have happened in the first place, I shouldn’t have given in to the temptation of being loved by someone… Harry this is my mistake, and now I am making you pay for it, don’t you realize you shouldn’t be with me?” Louis asks him, still holding the curly, haired teen close to himself. “No, but I do know that some idiotic moron made up some laws, saying I can’t be with you… and I really want to kick that dude’s ass right now.” Harry sobs. Louis smiles, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “I am sorry, Love.” Louis pulls away, kissing Harry’s lips once more before sending him out the door. Harry tries holding on to Louis’ hand, but Louis pulls away and leaves Harry standing alone in the hall.   
When Harry walks out from the building Louis sinks down the wall… letting all the emotions rip his heart in half. “I am so sorry Harry, I truly am.” Louis whispers as tears run down his face. The broken sobs rip through his body in a way that makes him shiver with pain, the cries slipping out of his usually silent lips are suddenly loud and clear. Louis can’t remember the last time he ever felt so hurt, the last time it felt like his heart was dying on him… Simply because he had never felt that way before, he had never loved anyone that much before… Louis really loved Harry, and he couldn’t have him… what a painful situation he had trapped them both in, he should have made Harry stop trying to get him… But Harry had him long before he realized it himself, and once you were in the arms of that curly, sweet wonder boy, there was really no turning back. 

Harry sat silently beside Zayn, holding his hand tightly. “Harry, do you want me to stay over?” Zayn asked, looking over at Harry. “No, you don’t have to…” Harry fought the tears as best as he could, but his voice still cracked in the end. “I’ll stay…” Zayn states and looks up at Nick who nods. “Yeah, I think I might need time to talk to Louis anyways… he probably isn’t taking it to well either, I should hurry get back.” Nick stopped outside Harry’s house, letting them both get out, Zayn kissed his cheek on the way out as he told Nick he loved him. “I’ll text you later.” Nick said as before he drove off. 

“Harry, Zayn, I heard about the fire… Oh, are you all okay?” Anne almost came running out of the house, pulling them into a hug. “Yeah we’re fine mum.” Harry’s voice was still weak and trembling so Zayn jumped in. “Harry got a bit of a fright, but apart from that we’re fine… I just have to call my mum and tell her I am okay, and ehh… If you don’t mind I think Harry wants me to stay here with him for a bit.” Zayn asks, holding Harry’s hand in his. “Yes of course, come in, you can stay for as long as you’d like!” They both walk into the warmth of Harry’s house and somehow ended up in Harry’s bed before they even realized it themselves. 

“He broke it off.” Harry mumbled into Zayn’s chest where he is curled up. “I kinda realized… you look empty Styles, I haven’t seen you this… down.” Zayn is playing with Harry’s curls, something he never thought he would find himself do. But after endless nights playing with Nick’s hair it was just something he really enjoyed, and it always helped Nick calm down and fall asleep, so he hoped it would help Harry too. “But maybe you’ll work it out, once all of this mess blows over.” Harry doesn’t answer, so Zayn stays silent and lets his friend fall asleep in his arms. He stays up however, texting with Nick. 

“Louis, sweetheart.” Nick walks into the apartment, only to find Louis sitting on the floor in the corner of the hall. “Oh Lou.” He walks over, sits down beside him and just stays there for a long while. “So this is it?” Nick asks, and as he does so Louis breaks out into sobbing again. “Come here Louis, just don’t give up yet okay, this all might turn out all right you know.” Nick speaks softly into Louis hair. “No it wont, I am called in to meeting at school, even if he doesn’t press charges, or find out about us… he probably will have to fire me, he can’t have a teacher that he thinks might have hit on his students… I’ll have to get a job somewhere else, and that with the allegations… they will always follow me. And I can’t be with Harry, I just can’t!” Louis grasps on to Nicks collar and pulls him even closer, trying to crawls into his chest. “Louis relax, lets take it one step at the time.. and right now, the next step is to go to bed.” Nick pulls him up from the floor and tries his best to support him into the bedroom. “Is Zayn with Harry?” Louis asks croaked. “Yes.” Nick confirms. Louis nods, and falls into bed. Silently crying.


	15. Where it all went wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend staying over for the weekend, but I'll try my best to still upload one or two chapters a day!   
> :)

Louis wakes up with Nick talking in his sleep behind him, he has to smile… It had been ages since he last slept with Nick, and then he remembers why he is in Nick’s bed, and why Zayn isn’t there… why Harry isn’t there. In just a few seconds his mood sinks into the depths of depression, angst and anger. Louis didn’t know what to do with himself, he didn’t know how he was going to make things work, he didn’t know if he even could… the only thing he truly knew was that he should make it work, he shouldn’t try, but oh, how he wanted to. Louis wanted nothing more then to crawl back into the security of Harry’s arms, which was ridiculous considering he was the oldest one, and up until recently he had also been the biggest one, Harry was slightly overgrowing him though, and Louis knew it wouldn’t be long until Harry was towering over him and would be able to wrap around him, Louis just didn’t know if he was going to be there when that happened. 

“Louis, are you up already?” Nick asked when he felt Louis shift around beside him. “Yeah…” Louis answered, a broken sound was trapped in his voice and it alerted Nick that Louis was crying, that his best friend was suffering. “Louis, things will work out somehow, you know that.” Nick tries encouraging him, but Louis only sobs louder, shaking his head. “No it wont, I’ll be fired, and I wont be able to get a job anywhere else, I can’t be with Harry and.. .no, its just over Nick, this is it.” He wipes the tears away angrily. “And it is all my own stupid mistake, I fucked up big time!” He screams in anger and smashes his fist into the pillow below him, curling himself up into a ball, one that is held by Nick. Nick strokes his hand through Louis’ hair, cooing into his ear all the sweet things he can think of, but the bitter tears rippling down Louis’ cheeks tells him that it isn’t working. 

Once Louis was in the shower Nick called Zayn, it was still early but he had to call him, no matter how shitty the situation was, Nick missed Zayn. “Hi my crust, are you up?” Zayn snorts, groaning lowly. “I thought we discussed this whole crust thing!” He complains. “It makes me sound like a loonytick!” Nick chuckles. “and you’re trying to tell me you’re not mental, not even a bit?” Zayn sighs, but it is a loving sigh. “Guess I might be, but you’re to blame.” Zayn smiles, he is standing in Harry’s bathroom, just got out of the shower and he is drying his hair with Nick on speaker. “How’s Harry?” Zayn sighs, he knows he can hear Harry sob in the room next to the bath, he knows he can hear him try to muffle it with his pillow. “Emh, not good, he needed some time on his own, so I just took a shower.” Zayn explains, he looks over at his watch for a second before he sighs heavily “He has been crying for… forty minutes now, he cried when I left, he cried whilst I showered, he is crying now… So no, Harry isn’t doing well at all.” Zayn is starting to dress on now, putting on some clothes Harry said he could lend. “Louis is the same, just got him out of bed and into the shower, but he was real angry this morning, and hurt and scared. I think he is trapped between wanting to continue be with Harry, and knowing that he shouldn’t.” Nick is rubbing his temple whilst talking, both he and Zayn have gotten so coughed in the middle of Harry and Louis’ relationship that it is even tearing in their own relationship.

 

“Louis, you have been called in to this meeting because I fear that you have conducted a relationship with one of our students…The reasons behind this I don’t know, but I’d like to give you a chance to explain yourself.” Harry’s mother gasped, Harry was looking down at the table and Louis was sitting opposite to them all and nodded lightly.   
“I have not in any way conducted a relationship with any of my students, there is truth to the fact that I am closer to one of my students, simply because I have been giving him extra sessions outside of school…” Louis pauses, looking over at Harry for a second, but their eyes never meet. “As was suggested by you, yourself.” He pauses again and sighs. “But there is nothing inappropriate or unprofessional about my relationship with Mr. Styles.” Louis sound so cold that Harry feels like he could just lay down and die right there, and Louis wouldn’t care, he knows it is just an act but still, to see Louis so cold, to feel his voice shatter him like that. 

“Harry, tell me about your relationship with Mr. Tomlinson, please.” Harry looks up, his eyes are filled with something Louis can only identify as hurt. “Emh, Louis… I mean Mr. Tomlinson…” Harry stumbles in his words, they are slow and painful to listen to, and the slip was really unfortunate. It makes Louis shiver, Harry just called him by his first name in front of his mother and the principal and a police officer. “Mr.Tomlinson have been great, he has taken from his own time to help me out, he is always interested in our classes at school and he really works to keep the class working and yeah, Mr. Tomlinson is really just a great teacher. I know him better then any of my other teachers, not that I know him in a manner of friendship… I just think he is really great and its good to have a teacher who puts his heart into it.” Harry mumbles, every word makes Louis tremble because he knows the sentence is a mix of lies and truth, lies he tells for Louis, and truths he tells for Louis… it’s all for him. 

“Harry, why do you think Louis took of his own time to help you?” Harry feared this question, because he didn’t know why Louis would do that, not really. “Because he is a very eager teacher, and he had no time inside of school.. so.. yeah and it wasn’t only me, its Zayn too.” Harry throws in, trying to make it sound casual. “So Louis, is this why?” Louis clears his throat, looking at his fingers for a second, he knows every word he speaks counts. “Yeah, I guess it has always been a compassion, to help people and take of my own time… I have done a lot of volunteer work before and well, as Mr. Styles said, I had no other time to take of. And parts might have been to show off my skills as a teacher by improving students such as Harry, and Zayn.” Louis swallows his pride, and his standards and his vows as a teacher, and it makes him sick to the guts. 

“So Mr.Tomlinson, now that I have you on my own, I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave this school, I can’t have you here with the allegations that has occurred, though we have concluded that nothing happened I can’t really let you keep working here… But I’m asking you to leave, I am not firing you, unless I have to.” He paused, looking at Louis. “I’ll write a letter of recommendation, because you are a great teacher and I believe it was just a slipup…. Just stay out of trouble Mr.Tomlinson, because I don’t want to be writing that letter and then find out I was mistaken and you did indeed abuse a child!”   
Louis’ body was shivering lightly as he sign the papers, saying he was no longer a teacher, he was out of an job. His immediate thoughts were about money, how was he to pay the rent together with Nick, how was he supposed to make a living? He left the school, climbing into his small car and sighed heavily, wiping away a frustrated tear.


	16. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :)

Harry woke up, feeling like shit. Louis wouldn’t return his calls, he wouldn’t even answer his messages, he just wanted a sign of life, he wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know what else he could do to help, but he felt trapped in his underage body. At that moment he wanted to be eighteen, wanted to be able to love Louis, to be with Louis without breaking any laws, even tough in the start that was kind of the high of it, the fact that they weren’t allowed to love each other but now, it was the curse. 

“Ey Styles, you’re on time!” Niall chanted as he petted for Harry to sit down between him and Zayn. “Mr. Tomlinson wouldn’t be pleased with his favourite student if he didn’t!” Liam threw in, smiling weakly to Harry. Harry didn’t answer any of them, he only sent Zayn a glance before scribbling down on a paper “He wont answer my calls… or messages, he doesn’t want any contact with me.” Zayn read the note slowly, trying to find an answer that wouldn’t upset Harry. “Maybe he just needs some time to sort things out with work, he’ll come around.” Harry sighed as the bell rang, he put the note away, awaiting Louis to walk in. But he didn’t, Louis wasn’t the one to walk in through the door, it was the principal. 

“Hello there class, I know you’re all waiting for Mr. Tomlinson, but I am afraid I’ll have to tell you he is no longer working here.” There was a short break where no one said anything, everyone was in shock, their favourite teacher was suddenly gone? “What why?” someone asked, Harry was about to get up from his seat and leave the room, but Zayn grasped his upper arm, keeping him in his seat. Harry looked over at him, he was angry.. why hadn’t Louis told him anything? Why hadn’t he said anything!? “It wont look so innocent if you run out crying, after finding out Louis got fired.” Zayn whispered. “Louis sadly turn in his towel, situations came up that put him in a bad light, so it was a mutual dissension that he left us at this point. I am sorry.” The principal was smiling brightly however, there was nothing sorry about the way he spoke. “This is your new teacher, Mr. Campton… he will be filling in all of Mr. Tomlinson’s classes.” In walked a very old, very boring looking man… great. 

“Why didn’t he tell me Zayn, how come he didn’t say anything?” Harry was throwing a fit in the bathroom, Zayn was standing behind him, making sure the door was locked. “I don’t know, that doesn’t sound like something Louis would do.” Zayn was looking at the floor, he felt so trapped, Nick had sworn not to tell Zayn, and Zayn had sworn not to tell Harry. But seeing him like that was really upsetting, knowing what was about to happen was really wrecking, because Zayn knew it would hurt Harry. Zayn knew so very well that Harry would be upset, and probably hate him forever. “Harry.. there is something…” Zayn was hesitating, he knew Nick would forgive him for telling Harry, he just didn’t know is Louis would forgive Nick for telling him in the first place. But how could he not? Louis was leaving, and Harry had the right to know. “Harry, Louis quit his job, and he is moving away… somewhere he can start over, get a new job and…” Zayn didn’t know what to say, because Harry was starting to stumble. 

 

“Harry!” Zayn hurried over to him, only in time to catch Harry’s limp body. “Harry, wake up… come on!” Zayn was struggling to hold Harry up so he had to put him on the floor, supporting his head gently. “Wake up Harry, I’m sorry, I promised Nick not to tell, Nick wasn’t supposed to tell me… but he was all upset and… everything is just a mess right now.” Harry was coming back to his senses, he so badly wanted to punch Zayn in the face for not telling him, but he knew it wasn’t his fault, he was only being loyal to his boyfriend… who tried his best to be loyal to his best friend, who happened to be the love of Harry’s life. “When is he leaving?” Harry asked, wanting to know how long he had to make Louis change his mind and stay. “He’ll be gone before school is over, found a friend he could stay with until he found his own place again.” Zayn was helping Harry up now, but it might have been to soon, because the moment Harry realized he had no time, he was falling over again. “No, stay up dude… come on, Harry” Zayn supported him for a few more seconds before letting him go. 

“Is Nick going with him?” it was a stupid question really, because Zayn was all calm, Harry doubted he would be if Nick was leaving so suddenly. “No, he is staying behind here, he is really upset about it… But ehhm, I’m moving in with him, told mum about us yesterday… she want’s nothing to do with me anymore.” Zayn glued his eyes to the ground, trying to keep those bitter tears away. “Oh Zayn, I am sorry!” Harry threw his arms around Zayn’s neck, and it wasn’t long before they found each other crying , for each their pain of lost love. Harry lost Louis, Zayn lost his family… and somehow no matter how much worse it had to be to lose your family, Harry couldn’t stay strong for his best friend… Louis was leaving him, Louis was leaving Nick… his job, everything. “I need to go, even if I can’t make him stay… it just can’t end like this.” Zayn nodded, wiping away the tears that he had fought for so long. Nick had promised to take him in, but it also meant that he had to pay rent, so Zayn had to get a job… plus school, how was that supposed to work? But Zayn knew his first priority that day, was to help Harry. “Come on, lets go… we have to hurry if we’re gonna make it there in time.” Zayn unlocked the door and followed Harry as they ran, out from the building, out the gates and down the streets. 

When they reached Nick’s and Louis’ apartment they took a breather, Louis’ car was till there, it was packed with a lot of stuff, but it was still there. “Nick, can you get that?” It was Louis, Harry’s heart was racing, he hadn’t seen him since the school meeting, it wasn’t at all long ago, but he still missed him like crazy. “Sure.. oh, shit, you told him didn’t you?” Nick came out in the hall and shut the door behind him. “Sorry, we were supposed to have Louis the first class today, the principal told us he quit… Harry… I Just… he deserves to know Nick.” Nick sighs frustrated but pulls Zayn into a hug, kissing his temples and stroking his chin gently. “Go inside then, but spear me any pain you can please… “ Nick let Harry in, staying behind in the hall together with Zayn. 

“How could you?” Louis throws himself around from packing his back, just to find Harry standing there, eyes filled with tears and lip trembling in hurt, in anger and in betrayal. “Harry, how did you…. Nick!” Louis shouted, noting that Nick was nowhere around. “Harry, you should leave… you shouldn’t be here.” Louis turned back, he felt his heart ace even worse now, now that Harry was there to give him those puppy eyes, sending him those betrayed glances. “I don’t have to leave, because apparently you are, and you weren’t planning on telling me… How could you Louis, I trusted you!” Harry walked over to him, pulling on his jacket. “Harry, I am sorry alright, I am truly sorry things didn’t work out… I had to leave my job, and now I have been offered a job an other place, I have to take it.” Louis tries making Harry et go of him, but the moment he turns around Harry throws himself onto Louis, clinging to him so tightly Louis can’t even fight it. “Can’t you find a job here? Anything, please Louis, just don’t leave… now we have the opportunity to actually be together, how can you leave now!?” Harry is sobbing loudly into Louis ear, making him lose control of his own tears. Having to explain things to Harry was never a problem to Louis, but having to stay that he was leaving, even though he loved Harry, even though he was no longer his teacher, which did indeed make their relationship less wrong, he had to leave. “I’m sorry, I have to go Harry.” Louis is clinging back now, holding on to the smaller boy that was standing so helplessly before him.   
“But I don’t want you to, you just can’t leave me like this… and what about Nick?” Harry was trying to find every excuse he had left, but he knew it was in vain. “Nick has Zayn, and you have Zayn to… and Nick adores you, I am sure you you’ll be fine Harry.” Louis pulls away with force, making Harry back away. “But Louis I don’t get it!” Harry was getting frustrated, how cold Louis leave now!? And all so sudden, without telling him… Louis wasn’t that sort of a person, had Harry made him become that sort of a person, was it his fault that Louis was leaving like that? 

“Harry, I am going in two hours… it would be nice if you left, so that I can pack up.” Louis sounded so cold, but if only Harry had heard the way Louis heart was beating, he would have known that Louis was forcing that tone on his voice, because his heart was breaking. And God, he had never been so sorry for someone before. 

“Are you really asking me to leave?” Harry asked, grasping a hold of Louis shirt, holding on to it as if he was a small child, worried he might lose sight of his mother. Louis turned around to his touch and pushed his hand away from himself. “Harry, I am not asking you… I am telling you, get out, now!” Louis backed away from Harry, giving him space to get out of the room. “I am not going anywhere Louis, and you shouldn’t be going anywhere either… there is no reason for you to leave now Louis, we can do this… please, I am begging you, give me another chance!” Harry’s hand picks up one of Louis blazers… holding it to his chest. “You can’t just leave me behind like this, I don’t want to be alone… please, don’t leave me alone now, please!?” Louis groaned, seeing Harry cling on to his clothes and look at him so desperately, he didn’t doubt that it was only a moment until Harry would be kneeling by his feet and kissing his shoes, begging him to just stay. “Harry, look at me…” Louis pauses and walked over to the now sobbing teenager. “I can’t stay here, I am sorry…. But this is over, it shouldn’t have started in the first place… not that I didn’t want it to, and not that I didn’t enjoy it for as long as it lasted… But looking back at it, was it really worth it?” Louis tries so desperately to clear his mind. “What I mean is… it shouldn’t have happened, I am older than you, and I was your teacher… And Harry, I was never any good for you, you should be with some more your age.” Louis whispered. 

“No, Louis you can’t go now!” Harry clings around his neck, burying his innocent curls as deep as he can get. “I am sorry.” Louis whispers, stroking the upper part of Harry’s never-ending back. “Won’t you even miss me? “ Harry asks desperately, his voice is thick with pain and it makes Louis break internally.


	17. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is REALLY short!   
> Sorry!

Louis was packing his last belongings into his car, closing the backdoor once he was done. “That’s it I guess.” Louis sighs, turning back to Nick and Zayn who was standing behind him. “Yeah, seems so. I’ll call you later” Nick smiles, a sad frown follows the ever present smile though. “It’s been great living with you, had the time of my life.” Nick suddenly sounds almost bitter, like he is being left behind, and well… he is. Louis sighs and walks over to Nick, embracing him in a tight hug, kissing his cheek. “I’ll be back you know, this isn’t the last you’ll see of me. I’ll visit whenever I can, I’ll call you, a lot!” Nick nods, but he can’t help but to wipe away one betraying tear. “I don’t know what I would have done, hadn’t it been for you… I owe you so much, Nick, and I’ll never forget it.” 

“As for you Zayn, stay in school…. You’re doing great, and I know that if you just put your heart into it, you can do even better!” He gives him a small hug, but he can sense that also Zayn is angry with, together with the teen leaning on his front door, well Nick and Zayn’s front door that be. “Harry… just get over me, would you?” Harry snorts, giving Louis a cold shoulder. “Don’t flatter yourself… thinking so highly of yourself, almost makes me question ever liking you.” Louis leans in to hug him, but Harry pulls away, turns around and walks away. “Harry, I’m really sorry it turned out this way, but it’s for the best.” Louis knows Harry has heard him, because he can see Harry’s hand wiping away tears. “Zayn I know you’re angry, and you have every right… but just make sure… make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Zayn is already following after Harry. “Oh don’t flatter yourself.” Zayn mimics Harry. 

“I’ve made them all hate me.” Louis complains as he walks back to his car. “Oh, not all… I don’t hate you, that much… wouldn’t call it hate, more like, I like you a bit less.” Nick hugs Louis and helps him into his car. “So essentially, yeah, we all hate you.” Louis smiles, he know Nick is being a dick again…. But he can’t help but to feel like he is doing the wrong thing by leaving. Harry was right, Louis could stay, and they could still be together… he wouldn’t be Harry’s teacher, but he would still be much older than Harry, by law it was still prohibited for them to…. Well have sex, but no one can stop someone from loving someone else. When Louis drove away, waving to Nick, who was denying himself to cry, he couldn’t hold it back… Louis started crying, do badly he almost had to pull over as he couldn’t see through his tears. This was it, he was leaving this wonderful place, filled with his best memories… Harry, Nick…. Even Zayn, fuck, he was going to miss them all. And teaching, Louis never thought he would love it so much. 

“Harry, wait up!” Zayn caught up with him, only to wrap his hand around him and catching him from sinking onto the ground, crying. “Is he gone?” Harry asks, sobbing violently against Zayn’s chest. “Yes, he’s gone.” Nick answers behind them, wiping away a tear with his sleave… “And I don’t think he’ll be back anytime soon.” Harry screams in frustration, anger and hurt. “I want him back, Zayn… Please!! PLEASE!” Harry’s body goes limp, he can’t hold himself up, and Zayn can’t either, so they both sink down onto their knees. Nick is standing helplessly behind them looking at them, almost cursing Louis for leaving, not only him but Harry as well. 

“I just want him back.”


	18. What do I do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured since the last chapter was so short, I'd just upload this one right away!

“Zayn come on you have work, Harry, I know it’s your first day off of school… but come on, its noon! Time to get up, I want to do something!” Nick shouts from the living room, making both teens groan. They had both been out late, and therefor somehow ended up sleeping in Harry’s bed, so they wouldn’t wake Nick from his beauty sleep. Nick was still working in the radio and was doing well, so he had just returned from his morning show, waking up the very hung over lads he lived with. After Louis left, Harry had moved in with Nick and Zayn, so they were three sharing the rent, making it easier as Nick only earned for one rent, and Harry and Zayn together earned for the other half of the rent, and what they had left, they lived on. It wasn’t delicate, but it worked. Harry had started working a bit as a music teacher, and he wanted to continue after school as well so he figured he’d to that. Zayn had dropped out only a year after Louis left and became a tattoo artist, he actually was good at it, and he loved it. 

“Coming!” Harry roared when Nick started yelling at them again. “Why do I love him so much?” Zayn questions as he gets up from bed, groaning at the pain that appears on his back as he stretches his newest tattoo. “I honestly don’t know.” Harry replies, walking out before Zayn, occupying the bathroom. When Zayn’s sneaks up on Nick and settles down on the couch beside him, he is attacked with sweet kisses “That’s why…” he confirms to himself, making Nick look weirdly at him. “Can you tell Harry to start wearing clothes around the house?” Nick asks, he was just surprised by Harry walking into the bathroom, butt naked and smiling cheaply. “You know how he is, the only way I’ll ever be able to make him wear underwear to bed, is if I tattoo them on him.” Zayn smiles, he loves how jealous Nick gets whenever he sleeps beside Harry, because Nick is perfectly aware that Harry won’t sleep with clothes. 

“Bathroom’s all yours” Harry declares as he walks over and slumps down beside Nick. “I’d be careful… old Nick is a bit jealous” Zayn teases as he leaves them behind in the living room. “So, when will you be back as a music teacher?” Nick asks, looking over at Harry. The teen boy had grown up to be a lovely young man, well still a teenager, considering he was nineteen… Harry finished school with good grades, but he still wanted to continue to be a music teacher, so that’s what he did. “Once the school holidays are over, I get full time as well, so we’ll have a little more money to work with.” Nick nods, looking over at the clock on the wall. “Oh, I’ll have to go back to work in about five hours… recording a dayshow for tomorrow. And Zayn is going to work in two hours, what will you be doing all day?” Harry groans, looking at his phone for a second. “Might visit my mum… try to sort things out, she’s not too happy with me.” Harry smiles thinking back at when he told his mom he would be moving out, to live with Zayn. She hadn’t told him no, but she sure as hell wasn’t happy about it. “You do that, and could you go shopping? Dinners on you today.” Nick states, as if Harry didn’t know dinner was on him, it always was, Nick hated cooking, Zayn couldn’t cook to save his life, so it was Harry who made them dinner. 

 

“So Louis, we’re happy to offer you this job.” Louis smiles nervously, he’ll finally be back in teaching… and back home… back in Doncaster. He hadn’t told anyone yet, not even Nick, he didn’t even know if Nick still lived in the same place, but he hadn’t heard anything else so… Louis wanders around in town for hours, he found a place to sit down eventually, he picked up the new papers and looked for apartments around the school area, he found none. He hated having to call Nick, and certainly now that he was already there, and needed a place urgently, right after summer holidays, he was going to be a teacher again. He had asked the new principal if both Harry and Zayn had graduated, she could tell him that Harry definitely had, but that Zayn had dropped out on year early. Louis sighed, Nick had mentioned it, but Zayn apparently found a job instead, and that he was much happier that way. 

“Hi Nick” Nick frowned, Louis never called him in the morning, he was heading for work as he answered the sudden call. “Hello Lou, everything fine?” he asked worrying what it might be. Even if Louis left him behind in Doncaster and moved away the way he had, Nick never got angry with him, he forgave him the second he realized that Louis never wanted to leave, he just had to. So he still checked up on his friend, tried making him call him more often. But time and distance had pulled them a bit apart. “Yeah… all good, well actually, not really.” Louis was hesitating, Nick recognized it as Louis having to ask him a favour or say something he didn’t want to. “What is it now Lou, gotten locked up by the police have we?” Nick asked, pulling his jacket around himself tighter, after Louis left he no longer had a car, so he had to walk every day…. Oh, how he hated it! “No, actually I have a new job… in Doncaster.” Louis pauses. “Actually I got my old job back, the new principal said it was no problem considering Harry had graduated.” Louis mumbled, the other end of the call was silent, Nick had stopped walking too. “You’re coming back?” he asked, almost whispering. 

“I am already here, but I don’t start before the holidays are over… obviously…” Louis pauses again, waiting for Nick to say something. “Yeah, I think I can see you.” Nick mumbles… Louis can hear to voices, the one through the phone, and the one at the corner of the block, only meters away. “Nick!” he smiles, runs over to Nick and throws himself around him. “Louis, oh god, you’re smaller then when you left!” Nick complain as he embraces what’s left of Louis. After he left, Louis got depressed, it’s easy to say that you got depressed, you know you lost someone important… But no, Louis really got depressed… he lost a lot of weight, he didn’t take proper care of himself… The sight Nick found before him was heart breaking… the always so happy Louis looked really worn down, bags under his eyes and blue circles being the only thing that coloured his all over, pale face. The one thing that was new, the visible change in muscle mass, biceps bulging and the evident six-pack shape on his belly. Louis was thinner, jaws showing and shoulder blades sticking out, probably his ribs too… To Nick’s joy, Louis butt was still almost the same, and the tights too. But he couldn’t get over the tired aura hanging on Louis’ shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis whispers into Nick’s ear, holding on to him so tightly Nick wonders if he is scared he’ll just run away. “Don’t be, you’re back now… and I’ve missed you, you silly little thing.” Nick cuddles into Louis shoulder, even though he has to bend down quit a bit, he had forgotten how short Louis was… both Zayn and Harry had outgrown him now, by far… Harry was rather large actually, broad and tall… even though he had the thinnest legs, that lasted forever. “How are you and Zayn?” Louis asks, there is a hint of doubt, as if he thinks they might have broken up, which isn’t strange, no one thought they’d make it. But they had, Zayn was still at his side… he hadn’t cheated again… “We’re good… we’re great. I am even thinking of popping the question… but you know… he is still young, I think it might be to early for him, even though I am an old man.” Nick sighs, Louis is grinning like a maniac. “You, the one and only Nick Grimshaw, is settling down!?” Louis laughs, still holding on to him as tightly as he can master. “Yes, and the one and only Nick is also late for work… because some unimportant human, with the name Louis, ran of with my car!” Nick complains, making Louis giggle. “Sorry, and about that…. My car died.” Nick groans as he pulls Louis along. “Nothing to do today then?” Nick wonders, Louis can’t think of anything so he shakes his head. “Nope… other then that I am looking for a place to live.” Louis voice is so small that Nick senses what is to come. “You have nowhere to live, do you?” he asks, looking down at Louis who is smiling sweetly. “Well, I am really sorry, but someone has taken your room… but you are welcome to stay, until you can find somewhere else… you know that.” Nick smiles, pulling him into the building where he lives. “back on the couch.” Louis pretends to complain, but he is grateful.. he knows this gives him time to find somewhere… he had already settled on the thought that they probably had found someone else to live there. So he wasn’t disappointed. 

“So, guess it’s bring your son to work, today?” someone jokes as Nick pulls Louis along with him. “Very funny, don’t mock my old age, I’ll slaughter you all… using him!” Nick points to Louis who is stumbling behind him and blushing. “yeah, I’ll…. Hug you to death and kill you with my kindness!” Louis smiles as he still cuddles to Nick’s side. “You are definitely shorter Louis, you seem to have shrunken!” Nick places him in a couch outside his office, who had glass walls, so Louis can still see him. “Stay there, don’t break anything and… draw something in your file!” Nick leaves him to his own devises. And his file… the one he had carried for years… filled with his drawings. Even now, after all this time… he drew Harry, out of memory. The small curls basked up by his eye on one side, he childlike face… he figured Harry had probably changed a bit, but he couldn’t picture it, so he continued like always… this time drawing Harry the first time he had seen him, walking into the classroom, late for his first day. 

“Harry, I want pasta today!” Zayn tells Harry as he leaves the apartment, Harry groans… then he really has to go shopping. “sure thing, I’ll walk with you to the store.” Harry joins his side, walking slowly down the streets. “So, you really want to teach, right?” Zayn asks, looking up at Harry, who is to his frustration taller then himself. “Yep, I am happy when I teach.” Harry smiles, looking back at Zayn… knowing Zayn will yet again push the subject on Harry’s lack of a love life. “And… when you don’t teach, you’re happy then too?” he asks, slowing down and grasping Harry’s upper arm. “Yes Zayn, as I said… I am single by choice.” Harry pulls him along across the road as the cars stop. “Come on, you can’t be late again Zayn…” Harry smiles, he is truly happy when he teaches… outside of school and work however. He wasn’t really lonely, because Zayn and Nick was always there, but he still felt like he was… because when they cuddled up together on the couch, he was sitting all by himself… and yes, that did bother him. But it wasn’t Zayn’s fault, Zayn did anything to make Harry happy, so therefor Harry didn’t tell him about feeling alone, because Zayn would start sleeping in his bed again, and then Nick would kill him, for sure. “See you later!” Harry kisses Zayn’s quiff gently before he waves him off. “you better make me pasta!” Zayn answers as Harry disappears out of his view. 

“You’re still drawing I see…” its someone Nick works with, they are used to seeing Louis sit there drawing whilst Nick works… but he hadn’t been there for years, so that they remember him is almost a shock. “Yeah, less then I used to… but still going.” He smiles looking down at the paper, it’s filled with Harry’s lushes curls. “Back home for good?” she asks, looking down at Louis with a bright smile. “sure hope so… Doncaster will always be my home.” Louis smiles, looking around, as if he is studying the town… but he can’t actually see it through the walls. “Good, Nick has been missing you like crazy… there are pictures of you everywhere in his office, and he always rushes phone to answer your calls.... almost even if he is on live.” She jokes. Louis smiles, but on the inside that well known burning is back. Guilt. Damn how he wishes he never hurt Nick, he figured Nick would miss him, but he never thought someone like Nick would even go as far as keeping pictures. So finding out that he had upset Nick, made it even worse for him to sit there now, all so suddenly and without even haven told Nick he was coming back, when he should have mentioned it once he knew there was a chance. 

“All done, time for lunch…” Nick smiles. “I am running over to eat with Zayn, and that is… down Mason street.” Nick smiles as Louis groans. “You shut up, it’s you who wrecked the car!” Nick pushes him along. “Ey, it wasn’t my fault… it died!” Louis complains as he puts his jacket on whilst he walks. 

“They’re still slaving you around then?” Harry knew the cashier was talking about Nick and Zayn so he nodded and smiled. “Yep, I am off work and school for while… so now they boss me all over the place…” he winks to her before he leaves. “Well good luck with dinner!” she waves, Harry knows she has a crush on him, it is evident in her hungry eyes. He walks down the street, considering where his life was heading… he laughed when he realized how bizarre that is, to walk around and consider where your life is heading, but he truly didn’t know so he couldn’t help but to wonder. He knew what he would be doing for a while in his future, he would be a music teacher at his old school… but the rest of his life he had no idea about. Did he want to start a new relationship, did he want to date… and if he did, were girls out ruled, or did he want to give it a go? Where would he start, or maybe he’d just wait for someone to come along. He spent all day thinking, even whilst making dinner for Nick and Zayn, and a friend from Nick’s work that Nick had texted him about. He sighed, Nick always pulled someone along, as if they could pay for them all… they could barely pay for themselves at the time. The rent wasn’t all that high, but Harry wasn’t payed during holidays, so they only had Nick’s and Zayn’s money to live on for two months… 

Nick was grumpy, Zayn had gone off to do a private tattoo, at someone’s home… so the lunch he had with Nick was forgotten, and it pissed him off. But Zayn has apologized over the phone, and apparently that was all it took for Nick to forgive him. “Time to go home I guess… Zayn will be home before us today I think.” Nick mumbles as they leave the building again, this time to go home… well to Nick’s home. “Home!” Zayn yelled as he walked into the kitchen, scaring the shit out of Harry who was preparing their dinner. “Sorry, thought you hadn’t started yet…” Zayn smiled, looking at the food before him, smiling. “no problem, of course I’ve started… you’re home and god forbid there’s no food ready for you…” Harry jokes, starting to put food on the plates. “Do you know who’s coming with Nick?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Zayn who was washing his hands in the sink. “Eh no, is he bringing someone again?” Zayn asked confused. 

“Hello, I’m home!” Nick signalled from the hall, it was answered by Zayn flying into his chest and kissing him all over. “Sorry about lunch, I forgot and then I couldn’t….” Zayn froze as he saw Louis standing behind Nick. “I believe you have met Louis before?” Nick smiles as he takes his coat off. “Hi, I’m Harry…” Harry freezes, and so does Louis… “Oh, didn’t I mention that Harry is the one living here?” Louis blushes, he doesn’t know how to feel anymore, Harry is so much more grown, and so much taller… older. “You also forgot telling me he was the one from work… Last I checked he didn’t work with you!” Harry stuttered, but you could hear the clear anger in his voice. “Louis will be staying here for a while.” Nick speaks as if he doesn’t notice the tension in the room. “No, that’s alright, I don’t have to… I can go somewhere else.” Louis says quickly, turning around to leave the room, stopped by Nick. 

That’s how they ended up all sitting around the table… Louis was placed next to Nick, and Harry next to Zayn. Every time Louis would let his gaze wander it would lock on the boy right in front of him… Harry, Harry was there again, Harry wasn’t just a memory anymore, he was reality again. “So… I expected you to at least try to fool me back into school.” Zayn looks over at Louis, smiling, trying to ease the tension hanging between Harry and Louis. “No… education might be important, but I don’t believe in pushing someone back to school when they actually have found themselves a job, that they are happy with and that doesn’t harm them.” Louis smiles over to Zayn, the boy.. well young man, looked much happier now than when he was in school. “I am happy for you, that you found something you like… just know that if you should ever want to, you are always welcome back.” Zayn snorts, shaking his head, but Louis can see him let his shoulders down, relaxing in relief. “Not even going to ask me what I do?” Harry is the next one to break the silence, making Louis shiver in fright, he still doesn’t know how he feels… he sure as hell isn’t over the kid. Louis still loves Harry, even more then when he left, and to have him right before him is hard… having to sit there and watch him breathe, is really killing Louis on the inside. “I, ehh… I didn’t know if you wanted me to ask.” Louis admits shyly. 

“Why would I mind…?” Harry looks up at Louis, anger evident in his eyes. Louis watches him put his fork down and lean back in his chair. “I’m going to be teaching music… for a two years… after that I don’t know if I’ll find something else or not. Depends on how much I like it.” Harry speaks in a deep tone, making Louis spine shake with anticipation. “Oh, that sounds great Harry… but, teach where exactly?” It becomes clear to Louis what is happening… He was informed about the new music teacher. “A former student is going to be our new music teacher, he’s not much younger then you… I’m sure you’ll make friends with him.” She had been talking about Harry, he was going to be working with Harry…. Form teacher student to colleges? “Oh shit, I didn’t think about that… you’ll be working together now!” Nick’s eyes go wide for a second, he had forgotten that Louis old job and Harry’s new job were at the same school. “What, you got you job back?” Harry asked, looking at Louis with blaming eyes. “Yes… I’m so sorry, they didn’t tell me you would be working there!” Louis is so confused, how could this happen!? Didn’t the teacher know it was Harry he was accused of being with? Or didn’t she care now that he was nineteen? Or the fact that a bit less then four years ago? 

 

“Why do you think I mind, Louis?” Harry asks, studying Louis as he speaks. “You don’t think I am over you yet… do you?” Louis swallows deeply, putting his own fork down, turning his gaze down into his lap. “Or even worse, you’re not over me!” Harry gets up from his seat and walks out of the room, yelling to Louis. “Well, that sucks, because I was over you a long time ago!” he slams the door shut, leaving the apartment. “He’s lying.” Zayn says, once he spots the tears on Louis cheeks. “I keep forgetting how young he was, how young he still is… I am twenty four, for fucks sake!” Louis gets up as well, but he walks into the living room, watching Harry run away from the window. “God I am so sorry, I am so sorry for hurting you, Harry.” His hand leaves a damp print of itself as he lets is fall back to his side. 

Harry’s running, he is getting away, as he runs he can feel himself getting lost… he doesn’t know where he is anymore, he doesn’t even know who he is anymore. Seeing Louis again could possible be one of the most painful thing he had ever felt. “Lou” Harry falls to his knees, crying. 

“I just want him back” 

The sudden flashback leaves him shaking on the ground, pushed up against the brick wall of the building behind him… And just like in all the hopeless romantics movies, it starts raining. Harry’s curls drop down around his face, his clothes are soaking wet and hanging heavily on his shoulders. He shakes from the could wether, but somehow he can’t move, there is a physical pain making him unable to move, not even an inch. The sickening pain of having him so close, after almost four years… it’s a lot, it’s too much, he doesn’t know what to do. Is there a chance Louis doesn’t hate it, and if there were, did he just wreck it by denying the fact that he was still madly in love with Louis. People walked by him, they actually didn’t even send him a glance… the ignorance of humans is unbelievable, leaving a young man, dressed for summer out in the freezing rain. 

“I should go find him, he didn’t bring his phone or his bankcard, probably got himself stuck somewhere.” Zayn starts putting his jacket on, but Louis stops him, looking at him with begging eyes. “Please let me go instead, It’s my fault, and I need to talk to him.” Louis says. Zayn nods, looking around himself trying to find something to say. “You know… he never stopped loving you, I think he still does.” Louis smiles, hugging Zayn tightly. “I am actually sorry for hurting him, like really sorry… I never wanted to hurt him, and I seriously though I could get over him, and that he wouldn’t miss me either… but I love him more then ever.” Louis grabs a set of keys in case he’ll be out long, considering he doesn’t know where Harry is. “What do I look?” Louis asks himself as he jogs down the street.


	19. One way or another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0,o

“Harry” it was Louis, Harry could tell, he could hear it… he could almost feel it. “Harry, wake up!” his body was being pulled away from the brick wall. “Would have been so much easier if you weren’t twice as big as me. “ Louis was pulling a half conscious Harry up on his legs, trying to make him stand up. “Can you hear me, Harry, can you hear me?” Louis is hugging him now, and it feels so nice… it just feels so nice. “Come along now, love, lets get you home.” Louis whispers into his wet curls, still hugging him to his side.   
“It’s too far to walk.” Harry mumbles, even his face is cold and stiff. “Well… there’s a hotel right here… but I am as good as broke” Louis mumbles, looking at the hotel. “I’ll pay.” Harry answers, already walking over to the hotel, well stumbling and not really getting anywhere near the hotel door. “Come on then.” Louis says, steadying Harry in the door, walking over to the desk slowly. “Emh, I need a room… for two, just one night.” Louis says, he can see how strange it must seem. Him there dragging on the much larger Harry, who is pale as ice and soaking wet, shivering with cold. “Separate beds?” the man behind the desk is looking absolutely shocked but gives them a friendly smile. “No.” Harry says, all to Louis surprise “costs less” he explains as he looks for his bank card. “Yeah, that doesn’t help when you didn’t bring your card… smartass.” Louis pulls up his card instead, paying for the room. “Sorry, I forgot.” He mumbles before he almost faints on Louis shoulder. 

Once they are up in the room Louis follows Harry into the bathroom, resting him on the edge of the bathtub. “Come here, lets get you a bath.” Louis helps him out of his clothes until all that’s left is his underwear. “I’ll leave you to it then.” Louis leaves the room, falling down into the double bed, sighing. Finding Harry like that was strange, because at first he though Harry was drunk, but he wasn’t, he had probably been sitting there for ages, freezing to ice. Louis could hear him getting into the tub, so he decided to look around the room. He found himself a block with lined papers and a pen, at first he considered just writing something down, but the pen made its own doodles and soon enough he was drawing the contours of Harry’s aged face. For the first time Louis was drawing the aged version of Harry, the one he hadn’t seen for years. He got so lost in his drawing that he didn’t notice the teenager standing behind him, looking at him with tear filled eyes. He didn’t notice anything before he heard him sniffle, and turned to find him clumsily drying tears away with the back of his hand. 

“Harry!” he got up, the lads eyes were red rimmed and looked absolutely ravished. “I’m sorry.” Louis pulls him close, holding him to his chest, it feels strange, because Louis is now shorter than Harry, and by far smaller than him. Harry keeps crying, and Louis gets desperate to find a way to make him stop, he does though, one he hadn’t thought through. Louis pushes Harry up against the wall, a small huff leaves the younger mans lounges just before Louis’ lips presses on to his, taking every last breathe away from him. Harry sobs into the kiss, but they turn to half moans as Louis urges closer, pushing his tongue gently passed Harry’s lips, only to find Harry’s own tongue awaiting him.   
Louis pushes his hands under Harry’s shirt and smooths his hands over the warm skin, pinching him gently and just feeling the boy wither beneath him. Harry presses his awkward hips forward, pressing his groin to the very bottom of Louis stomach, making Louis very aware of the growing pleasure. 

 

Louis pushes him over to the bed, tackles him down into it and settles himself on top of Harry, one leg on each side of his hips. “Harry…” Louis is about to start, but Harry does something that takes his mind of everything he was about to say. Harry’s hands find their way up Louis thighs, stoping at his groin, where he gently squeezes them. “I always wanted you, Lou.” He whispers, making Louis decision easy. He gets of Harry and starts undressing himself rapidly, as soon as he is down to his boxers he stops. Harry leans in, his face at the level of Louis groin. Louis has to moan when Harry’s nose touches his stomach and his fingers tuck under the elastics of his underwear. “No, you first.” Louis says, pushing the boy away. Louis doesn’t hesitate to pull Harrys pants down, struggling a bit because Harry is wearing impossible tight jeans. To help him along Harry removes his sweater on his own, leaving also him bare apart from his boxers. “How do you…” Louis was about to ask Harry wether he was top or bottom, something stopped him though. He felt like the dominant one in the situation, but did that necessarily make him the top? “I think our boxers tells the story.” Harry mumbles, looking down at his that has prints of pink bowties, and back up to the ones Louis are wearing… that clearly says “Topman” Louis laughs as he sees the bowties. 

They’ve been making out on the bed for the past ten minutes, curled up to each other, fighting for dominance… But it is obvious, the underwear was right. “Louis” When Harry’s had enough of the teasing he moans Louis’ name, again pressing his groin up to Louis. “Are you sure, though, that you really want to?” Louis asks, hesitating… it was all happening so quickly, he felt trapped between really wanting it, and second guessing wether it was right or not. Harry grabs Louis hand and leads it around him, landing it on his bum. “Yes.” Harry whispered into Louis ear, kissing the lobe gently, biting it. Knowing from previous makeout sessions with Louis that he absolutely hates it, simply because it turns him on so badly. Before he could protest anymore, Harry removes his underwear, completely naked, there isn’t much Louis could do to resist any longer, it was actually happening. 

“Relax, darling.” Harry chuckles, no one has called him darling before, and even though it helps, he still finds himself nervous. “Tell me to stop whenever.” Louis says, before ever so gently pressing his lubed, index finger inside Harry. The tightness of Harry’s body is unbelievable, but what captures Harry’s beauty the most, is the high-pitched moan that leaves his lips. Louis smiles, leaning down and kissing Harry’s hipbone, leaving small kisses all the way up to Harry’s mouth, where he bites down on Harry’s lip as he slowly begins to move his finger. “Oh god, Louis!” Harry grasps on to Louis hair with on hand and his back with the other one. Even though Louis is being extremely careful, there is discomfort evident in Harry’s heated face. He is blushing, his eyes are watery and somehow there is a hysterical smile on Harry’s lips. “Are you okay, babe?” Louis asks, stopping his finger that is prodding Harry’s insides. “Yeah, I just can’t believe you’re back.” He whispers, letting a desperate tear fall. “Hurry.” He whispers, and that is of course exactly what Louis does, pressing an other finger along the first one, owning him yet an other of those high-pithed moans from Harry. The room is filled with Harry’s breathy pants and huffs, the temperature is rising and both Harry and Louis are glossed with sweat. 

 

“Oh, Louis…” Harry grasps on to Louis’ biceps harshly as Louis touches him, moving his free hand over Harry’s member, slowly adding pressure his movements, in time with his fingers curling quicker and hitting the bundle of nerves, spot on, every time. “Louis, I’m gonna…!” Louis lets go of Harry’s member, and retrieves his two fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets. “Ready?” Louis asks, as he places Harry’s legs higher over his shoulders and gets up on his knees behind him. Harry nods franticly, breathing rather quickly. “Tell me to stop if it’s to much.” Louis whispers as he leans down, pressing Harry’s body in half, to give him a loving kiss. Just as he pushes his hips forward, penetrating Harry’s shaking body. The stretch is almost sickening at first, making Harry sob in confusion, as he doesn’t know wether he likes it, or wether he wants Louis to stop, but when Louis slips almost all the way out, only to slide back in and press up against his pleasures spot, Harry is sure… he loves it. 

When Harry rests under Louis feeling utterly spent as Louis stills over him, pushing him one last powerful, time. A moan escapes him as the force of the thrust knocks his head into the headboard and makes the bed whine from the strength of the move. Louis is kissing his neck, over and over again, lips gently sweeping over his heated skin. “I love you.” Harry giggles tiredly and brings his arms around Louis’ neck to pull him down on his chest properly, resting all his weight on Harry’s chest. “I love you, too, so much Louis!” Harry exclaims.


	20. Hands all over

“Would you guys stop it, I am trying to eat!” Nick complains, Louis tongue is as far down Louis mouth as it can get, battling for dominance, failing though. Louis might be the smaller one, but his posture and everything else is definitely more dominant than Harry. “You’re just jealous!” Louis murmurs into Harry’s neck, tugging at his curls, smiling as Harry blushes crimson. “Of what? Zayn is still asleep, because I wasn’t nice last night.” Nick grins, looking up at Harry and Louis. “Yeah, thank you… we heard!” Louis throws a banana peal at him, making Harry giggle in that wonderful fit he usually has sometimes. “I might just go check on him!” Harry tells Louis before kissing him softly, as if he was saying goodbye, even if he was just going to the other end of their small, now shared between four, apartment for two. “you do that…” Louis kitten licks his cheekbone before pushing him out of the room. 

“Wake up, lover boy!” Harry sings as he jumps into Zayn and Nick’s room., skipping over to his bed and crawling under the covers… that still smells of that unpleasant, but yet familiar sent of two sweaty bodies cramming up together all night… after what had sounded to be a rough night on Zayn’s behalf. “Harry, go away… I wanna sleep!” Zayn pulls a pillow over his head, hiding his body under a duvet. “Nope, you are getting up… because you, you pretty little bottom boy… are getting me a tattoo today!” Harry throws himself on top of him, cradling him under himself and tickling his neck. “Come on, I can’t wait… I want that ship, and I want it now!” Harry is sitting on him now. “If you sit on my bum, I swear to God, I will tattoo a dick on you!” Zayn warns, on behalf of his sore bottom. “That’d probably do as well.” Harry laughs, moving further up Zayn’s back, but making sure to press down on his buttocks as he moves. “Auch!” Zayn struggles against him and groans in discomfort. “I will tattoo that dick on your face, if you don’t get of me now.” Zayn sighs content once Harry is resting beside him again. “Why do you want a ship anyways?” Zayn asks… “It’s a boat, it’s just a boat.” Harry smiles and blushes. 

“So, you decided to keep us up all night...” Louis looks over to Nick who is slowly eating his breakfast. “No, I didn’t tell you to stay up and cheer on me, but thank you, I appreciate your support. Makes me work better, faster even.” Nick teases, winking at Louis who tries his best not to blush. “Thank you for the information, but I would appreciate a night of sleep, for just one night a week!” Nick laughs. “The thing is that we, me and Harry, are the ones that just fell in love.. well just got together… you two weirdoes have been going at it for years, you’re worse than ever!” Nick laughs that evil laugh he is so known for. “Come on, give us a break… isn’t his fault he has such a lushes arse.” Nick laughs even more when Louis puts his breakfast down, glaring at him with a sceptical look. “Oh I am sorry, your arse is certainly still the best… no doubt!” Nick smiles friendly when he sees Louis hum and pick up his breakfast again. “You jealous little kitten.” Louis grunts, looking up at Nick, smiling the old smile that he had missed for so long now. The one that Harry brought back to him already the same night that they hooked up… and never let go again. “You really love him, you love sick little puppy.” Louis frowns. “Am I a kitten, or am I a puppy… make up your mind!” Nick chuckles lightly, looking over at Louis with knowing eyes. “But you do love him?” Louis nods quickly. “Too much, I always did… from the very start!” he sighs. “I just regret it taking me so long” Nick smiles and nods, he had figured this was somehow how it would end. 

“You’re really going to work all summer?” Louis complains, looking at Harry who is standing in the door of their bedroom. “It’s only a few classes Lou, I’ll be back in a few hours, I promise.” Harry smiles, about to leave the room. “Hey, lover boy, I don’t even get a kiss!?” Louis yells after him, grinning when he hears Harry groan from the hall and turn around. “Anything for you love, but it would be amazing if you too, got a job…” Harry leans down, resting his forehead to Louis’. “I have a job, so do you… they don’t start until school does, wont you just relax with me?” Louis asks, pulling Harry’s jumper to get him into bed. “No… yes I have a job, but Louis… it’s a small one, doesn’t pay very well… so it doesn’t hurt our economy that I took this summer job.” Louis grunts when Harry tries pulling away. “It hurts me…” Louis gives him pleading eyes. “You could always come with me, for as long as you stay still.” Harry laughs when Louis gives him a unpleased glare. “I don’t do silent or calm.... Mr. Styles.” He grins when Harry yet again leans down, this time to kiss him gently before leaving the room again. “I still can’t see the tattoo!?” Louis yells from under his duvet as Harry gets dressed. 

The other day Harry had spent four hours together with Zayn, getting the ship tattooed on his upper arm. Zayn had done a great job, Harry loved the tattoo to the fullest, looking at it for minutes at the time, just staring at it. “Louis is going to love it Harry, your body is already filled with other tattoos… Lots of them, for Christ sake, you have a fucking butterfly on your stomach!” Zayn had told him, pointing to the large butterfly covering the upper part of his stomach, and also brushing his fingers over the two birds on his chest. “You have many large pieces, but I must say this ship is one of the best…. Without bragging about it.” Zayn mumbles. He was still angry Harry didn’t let him tattoo the butterfly on him. “Hey, you did my birds, the handshake, all the small ones… you have practically done all my tattoos Zayn, and I love them all.” Harry had smiled all day long. When he got home however it was covered to heal, so he didn’t let Louis see it. “I want it to be healed first.” He mumbled into Louis cheek before crawling into bed with him. 

“Well I am going to work, it’ll be just you and Zayn today.” Zayn is stumbling in behind him, crashing into Louis and Harry’s bed. “Great… it’s going to be a blast!” Louis groans, pushing Zayn’s hand off of his chest but tucks him under the duvet. “Sure it will, love.” Zayn and Louis frown, not quite knowing who Nick was referring to when he said “love”.   
Nick walks over and kisses Zayn’s temple, making him cringe lightly, and ruffles Louis hair once before leaving the room in silence. Louis doesn’t know how long he has slept, but he wakes again from Zayn’s breath down his neck. Glancing over at the watch it’s already noon, he groans, having promised Harry to go shopping for a new shirt, as Louis was getting fatter… well that’s what he thought, but Harry insisted he was just filling in. in other words, he didn’t fight it when Harry stuffed him with homemade dinner everyday… and dessert was never bad, Harry reassured him. It was the sweetest kind of dessert. Cupcakes. Large pink ones, that Harry stuffed down both Zayn and Louis with, complaining they were too thin. Nick ate them by his own free will, licking the bright, pink frosting of slowly. Looking at them eating cupcakes was Harry’s favourite thing, Louis could never keep the frosting in his mouth, so it smeared all around his face. Zayn always ripped the foil off and ate it from the bottom, leaving him with only the frosting and a sick look on his face, turning slightly green. Nick stuffing down every last bit, not even a crumb left. 

 

“You know Zayn… when I wanted to wake up with hands all over me... I didn’t necessarily mean your hands.” Louis groans as he finds himself nearly crushed beneath Zayn’s torso, with his hand all over him, one on his side and one curled up in his hair. “What?” mumbled a sleepy Zayn, who then suddenly almost jumped out of bed. “When did I get here, why am I here!?” he screams, tugging his hair out of his eyes, looking around to make sure it’s actually not his room. “Nick brought you here when he left, and now were going shopping… you need a new everything, and I need a new shirt.” Louis mumbles, sitting up in bed slowly. “Yeah I need a new everything because your boyfriends keeps stuffing me with cupcakes… Pink ones!” Zayn murmurs as he leaves the room to go to the bathroom. “Makes two of us, those thing are going to be the death of me.” Louis gets dressed, sending the soft part of his stomach an angry glare as it slightly swells through his shirt. “the way it should” as Harry kept telling him. 

“Harry is right though, well he was right… it’s strange sleeping with you.” Zayn admits as they walk down the street, looking for a shop to drop by. “What, he thinks that?” Louis asks, looking at Zayn for a long time, Zayn is always slow when it comes to answering questions, he is used to it by now, but he still wishes the kid would hurry a bit. “Yeah, back when you were his teacher, not anymore… now he can’t get enough of you, somehow I miss the old days.” Zayn mutters, Louis grins, smiling at the though of Harry freaked out at sleeping with him. “probably all the sex” Zayn chuckles evilly, something he had picked up from Nick. “Shut up, you twat!” Louis swats the back of his head before holding a door open for him as they walk into one of Harry’s favourite shop. “This place is scary as hell, how can Harry spend so much time here… and how does he find clothes?” Louis looks around, nodding in agreement to Zayn, but he spots a few of the familiar clothes Harry had piled in his room. “You’re starting to sound like Nick, I probably will end up dressing like Harry… I think we are definitely the wives in this thing.” He groans, finding himself looking at a jacket he knows Harry owns. “Speak for yourself dude, I am as man as ever.” Louis laughs, walking over to Zayn. “Yeah, because that is definitely strawberry lotion I smell… hm, where have I seen that before?” Zayn blushes, looking down at his baby, soft hands. “Oh that’s right, Nick!” Zayn mumbles something about “But his hands are so soft… and it smells good.” Making Louis laugh loudly. 

“I won’t tell anyone, if you tell me what Harry got tattooed on his arm…” Zayn sends him one of his sceptical looks, shaking his head and turning a glance down at the jacket he was holding. “Does this look too much like Harry?” Zayn asks, holding up yet an other jacket, that Harry already owns. “Well, if him owning it… makes it too much, then yes.” Louis answers, looking around to see if there was any shirt there at all. “Well shit, is there anything here he doesn’t have?” Zayn asks, putting the jacket back down, following Louis over to the shirts. “Those evil cupcakes has made me have to buy shirts to sizes larger then I have for years now… stupid stomach… stupid, sweet Harry!” Louis frowns down at his stomach again, and then groans when Zayn laughs and pokes his belly with his finger. “Sex burns calories.” Zayn whispers into his ear before leaving him standing by the shirts. “If you don’t stop that, I will force you to eat my cupcake today… I will show no mercy!” Louis yells after him, throwing a pair of socks after him, earning him a warning look from the owner who is standing behind the desk, overlooking it all. 

 

“I was going to drop by Nick, he has a break in a sec… wanna come?” Zayn asks, waiting for Louis to decide. Louis text’s Harry real quickly, learning that he also has a break, so they all plan to go out together. “Oh, we can go to that place… ehh.” Harry frowns when he can’t remember. “If you are talking about that place with the cupcakes, then no thank you Harry… my shirts don’t fit me, and my bum feels way to heavy, I don’t want a single cupcake!” Harry is silent for a second, Louis knows that Harry was definitely thinking about just that place. “You decide then… I anyways have cupcakes at home, and trust me… you’ll eat it.” Harry giggles when Louis groans angrily, hanging up on him without saying goodbye. When he and Zayn has spent minutes finding the healthiest place around they text Nick and Harry to let them know where they are. 

“Come on, they don’t even have anything foodlike… this is all grass!” Nick frowns, looking at the salad bar before him. “They have bananas Harry, so shut up!” Louis warns when Harry is about to speak. “I haven’t said nothing love!” Harry kisses Louis hair from behind and grins over at Nick who is looking at the so called “food” with unpleased eyes. 

Harry has to leave first, having a guitar lesson shortly, Louis complains, not wanting him to leave. “Harry, can’t you just drop it?” Louis pleads, holding on to Harry’s hands as they sit at the table. Harry groans, looking at Louis baby, blue eyes. “No, I have to go now… but you can come along.” Louis nods slowly, getting up. Nick and Zayn follow them over to the terminal to pay. “Hello sir, are you paying for yourself and your son?” The lady asks Nick, looking between him and Harry. Louis and Zayn burst out laughing, Harry tries his best not to grin, but his dimples are dancing around on his cheeks. “I am not his dad! I am not that old… he is nineteen, I am not even ten years older then him!” Nick is holding a offended hand to his heart, not taking any more shit he turns around and glares at Louis. “You, you laughing twat… you’re paying for lunch today.” He leaves the place, dragging his still hauling with laughter boyfriend, out the door. “Sorry sir, I didn’t…!” she stopped when Nick had slammed the door behind him. “Relax, he is sensitive about his age…” Louis mutters, paying for all of their lunches before resting his arm around Harry’s waist, fitting perfectly under his shoulder. 

“Sorry about him, don’t mind him.” Harry apologizes to yet an other uncomfortable teenager, holding a guitar in his arms… staring directly at Louis who is sketching pictures of Harry from the other side of the room. “He’s just drawing.” Harry smiles, he sits down so that he is facing Harry, and the teen is facing him and has his back against Louis. “Emh, okay, sure.” The teen mumbles, settling his guitar in his lap. “Have you played for long?” Harry asks, looking though some papers containing notes and other stuff. “Two years, but I’m no good.” The boy mutters, looking up at Harry’s large, green eyes. “I am sure you are, have faith in your talent… sorry, I didn’t catch your name” Harry smiles flirtatious, almost forgetting about Louis in the corner, his pencil is drawing noticeably quicker and harsher as Harry lays eyes on the younger male in the room. “Oliver… my name is Oliver.” Harry smiles, shaking his hand. “I am Harry, and that over there is my boyfriend… Louis.” Harry smiles lightly when Oliver freezes, looking over his shoulder to find Louis sending him a look that clearly speaks “Oh yes, he’s mine!” He turns back , shivering as he tries to smile. “Harmless little thing” Harry assures Oliver before he finds a song for them to play. 

After a while Oliver has a hang of the song, his fingers running in time with Harry’s, not as gracefully, but certainly doing a good job at it. They are playing “kiss me” by Jason walker, Louis hums, he knows the part on piano, so as they play he gets hypnotized by his at the moment, favourite song. He slowly realizes that is exactly why Harry picked it, looking up he looks right into Harry’s emerald eyes. “It would make it far easier for us to play, if you would sing along Louis.” Harry winks, but not long after, when they start from the beginning, Louis is singing along silently… encouraged by Harry joining him after a few lines. The harmony between them is undeniable, it makes them both shiver to hear the other ones voice roam with theirs. Oliver is suddenly playing alone as Harry gets up and walks over to Louis, looking down into his papers, seeing four different angles of his curls, his smile and his eyes looking over at Louis. As the song dies out, Louis kisses Harry’s cheek, leaving a small bite at his lips as the younger one pulls away. “I want to hear Echo now…” Louis demands as Harry walks back over to Oliver. “Good, that was really well, you kept the tempo up, and the finger work was excellent… see I told you, you were good!” Oliver blushes and looks over at Louis, who is now smiling encouraging up at him from his drawings. They sit for another hour, figuring out how to play “echo” by Jason walker as well, all to Louis delight, he sings along silently, and this time Oliver’s voice show up from time to other, when he is not deeply concentrated on the chords he is desperately trying to get right. 

“So… Emh, thanks!” Oliver hugs Harry awkwardly before he gets up to leave. “Hey wait!” Louis gets up and almost runs over, Oliver almost looks like he’d rather run away then wait for Louis. But Louis only hands him a paper before he slowly sinks in under Harry’s arm as usually, smiling and waving to Oliver, who looks down at a perfect picture of him playing guitar and smiling, even the details of the sun shining in his eyes, and reflecting from his square, geeky glasses. He blushes as he looks up, to find Louis kissing Harry’s neck and Harry closing the door behind them. 

“Now, kiss me” Louis tells Harry, it’s not a question, and Harry does not disobey his love… never. “Come here then, you little thing.” Harry mutters, pulling Louis up to his side, pressing the small, swelled stomach up to his own body. “Louis, you are gorgeous, don’t go all depressed because you need a shirt size larger.” Louis nuzzles his face in Harry’s neck, biting him softly once. “I am angry actually… because you keep stuffing me with cupcakes… and I might take Zayn up on his point from earlier today.” Louis grins wildly, locking the door behind them. “What point? I didn’t hear him say anything, he was to busy sucking Nick’s face.” Harry is confused second, but he slowly realizes what Louis is doing when he finds himself pushed down onto the floor, with Louis body covering his. “Apparently I can use you, to burn calories… and that sounds nice, don’t you think?” Louis is slowly undressing him, not paying attention to Harry’s soft words about having an other lesson in twenty minutes. 

Harry’s body is curling from the tip of his toes to the very top of his head, his curls are damp at his forehead, lightly sticking to his skin. Moaning Louis name is all he can do, there is no way Harry can be silent, Louis is just too good, too great. The sound of Louis panting in his ear is overwhelming, sending shivers down his spine, Goosebumps run across his body in waves, even his scalp is radiating with heath in one second and shivering with cold delight in the next. “Faster, Louis… I love you.” It is a common phenomenon with them, Harry calling out his love for Louis before his entire body stifles… Louis groans into Harry’s neck, biting at the collarbones, they stick out as his chest tightens painfully. “Breathe” Louis whispers, his body rutting against Harry’s in orgasmic contractions. Harry’s body complies with Louis demand, and goes utterly limp.


	21. Ask me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Zayn and Nick live happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, It's almost the end! last chapter will probably be out by this time tomorrow!!

Nick is shivering with happiness as he leaves work, smiling with the thought of Zayn running around in the back of his head… well all over actually, Zayn was everywhere in Nick’s life, in his thoughts, his dreams… everywhere. It had finally arrived, the thing he had been waiting for, for a week now… He had made up his mind quickly after Louis and Harry got back together. He had been carrying doubt for a few moths, but it was all gone now. He slipped into the goldsmith’s store and walked over to the desk. “Hi, I got a message that my rings have finally turned up… they are here right?” he asks, suddenly alerted when the woman stares at him with empty eyes. “Relax Mr. Grimshaw, they are over here.” The man he ordered them from, the owner, is waving him over. He stumbles over, to find the silvery ring placed gracefully in a leather box. The lather has pressed patterns into it, swirling around and adding texture to the already perfect gift, a promise. The silvery ring has small diamonds shaped like ovals, horizontally in the middle of the ring, going all the way around. Twenty all together, twenty small, oval diamonds, creating a lace of sparkles. “This is yours, want to try it, to see that it fits?” Nick hesitates to slide the ring onto his finger, looking down at the lace of small diamonds and silver that is pressed to his skin. For a moment he wants to curse on Harry for his cupcakes, but the tears present in his eyes makes it worthless mumbling. 

“I am sure your boyfriend will be thrilled, not many wants this ring… but it’s my personal favourite.” The goldsmith smiles, looking at the ring in the leather box. “This is perfect, I’ll be coming back for wedding rings, for sure, and I’ll recommend you to my dear friend, who has definitely found the love of his life!” Nick is almost jumping as he can’t take his eyes of the ring. “Well thank you, ‘I’ll be looking forward to that… now, here you go.” He reaches Nick a box to keep his ring in for so long. “Oh God, I am really doing this!” Nick smiles, making his tears drop from the corners of his eyes. “The poor thing is only twenty-years-old” Nick smiles when the goldsmith looks up at him as he packs the other box into a bag. “Young one you have there.” He still smiles though, Nick nods thinking about the seveneen-year-old lad he had met four years ago. “But it’s been four years… it’s time, I’m not letting him go.” Nick is out of the shop before the man can respond to his crazy sounding answer. 

“Nick!?” Louis is on his way home, looking like he just ran a mile. “Louis!” Nick throws his arms around him. “So, no longer offended that a girl thought you were Harry’s dad?” Louis jokes, Nick glances into Louis eyes and can see that sparkle that tells him the whole story. “At work!?” he spits out, looking almost disgusted with his friend. “Ey, shut up…. How many times has he gone to your job and returned with swollen lips and a cheesy smile!” Louis swats the back of Nick’s head, his hand freezing in the air as he notices the bag and recognizes it as the goldsmith store only meters away from them. “Nick, sorry to say so… but there is no birthdays any time soon.” Louis is looking at Nick with large eyes, because it is obvious that Nick is perfectly aware of that. “I am asking him…. I am really asking him Louis, today!” Nick is crying again, he has grown into a big softy after Zayn started whispering sweet things into his ear. He was still the though untouchable Nick, but not to Zayn, to Zayn he was whatever Zayn wanted. “Are you kidding me… really, now!?” Louis looks so confused, grabbing Nick by his shoulders.   
“Are you sure about this?” When Nick only nods weakly before he laughs loudly Louis has to smile as well. His best friend is getting engaged.   
“What if he says no?” it’s the third time they are going over it, Zayn is not going to say no… there is no way he would do that, Louis silently admits to himself that maybe Zayn is a bit young, and the only reason he’d say no is because he is not ready. But still he doubts Zayn would say no. “He wont, and you know it!” Louis is sitting on the couch, texting Harry, who is highly offended by the way Louis left him, on the floor… “So you and Harry doing good, yeah?” he asks, looking down at Louis as he yet again paces through the room, shivering with anticipation. “Yeah, were great… never thought we were actually going to have sex outside of the bedroom.” Louis blushes, looking back at it, it was a reckless decision to have sex on the floor…. In the school he had been fired from (well asked to leave) because they thought he had harassed or had sexual encounters with one of the students (Harry) which was a lie… he did however have a relationship with him, which wasn’t really any better… but yet. Maybe not the brightest decision he had made. 

“Do you want me and Harry out of the way?” Louis asks as he plays with the roses that are placed in a vase at the table… they look misplaced, because there are never flowers in their apartment, they just end up killing long before they are due. “No, I’d actually like it if you stayed… if you don’t think that will freak him out?” Nick suddenly looks panicked again, pressing his hands to his face. “What if it makes him feel pressured to say yes, and then he doesn’t really want to… and we end up getting divorced.” Nick is moaning with fright at the new idea that popped into his mind. “Nick, listen… I don’t think Zayn is going to say no… if he were, yes it would bring more pressure that we’re here, but if he… WHEN he says yes, I think he’ll be happy to have Harry here.” Louis smiles, Nick walks over and slumps down into his lap, considering Nick is a lot taller than him, even taller than Harry, he has to curl up to fit into his lap properly. “Louis… you know Zayn will be glad you’re here to. He really missed you when you left too, and without blaming you for him leaving school, you are certainly the reason he stayed for so long.” Louis blushes, he really likes Zayn, he always wanted a little brother, even though he has four little sisters… and Zayn kind off turned out to be that little brother. 

It isn’t all that long since Louis returned, but it almost feels like he didn’t even leave. Apart from the fact that Harry still has nightmares about him leaving, and Louis still apologizes every night for it. Harry is so scared sometimes, that Louis will just slip out of his grip again… and Louis can’t blame him. Zayn and Harry are as close as ever, but Nick and Louis took some getting used to each other again. They were obviously still friends and cared deeply for each other, but they way Louis had left hurt them all, leaving them scarred. “Thank you for coming back Louis, I would have made this decision if it wasn’t for you… I remember us making that pact, about marrying each other if we didn’t find anyone that wanted us… or if we only found one, we’d both marry him… well, I think we’ll be all right!” Nick smiles, leaning into Louis neck, playing with his curls, even though he knows Louis hates it. “Hope you aren’t hinting that I should get engaged as well?” Nick laughs uncomfortably. “Come on, you’re an old man… it’s time to settle down.” He plays the joke that was used on him so often by his friends. “Yeah, but Harry is younger than Zayn… I might just wait a bit longer.” He winks, getting up so that Nick falls to the floor. 

 

Harry is the one that returns home first, looking really tired, he crawls into Louis lap, almost folded in half as he has grown much taller then Louis over the years. “You two are disgustingly cute!” Nick throws a pillow at them as Harry nuzzles right under Louis jaw. “Harry, Nick has something wonderful to tell you!” Louis suddenly lights up, looking at Harry with a bright smile. “What, what has the bloke done now!?” Harry looks at Nick with warning eyes, not taking any more of his shit. “Nothing, yet…” Nick is actually blushing, who would have thought that, a blushing Nick. “Some colour suits you mate, but seriously, people might think you’ve gone soft!” Louis lullabies Harry into his chest, letting his curls run across his own nose. “I am… oh God, I’m really going to do it!” Nick lets out a burst of laughter that dies shortly, stopping in his throat as he stares down at the ring he is holding. “I can’t do this!” He puts the ring down on the table quickly, as if it would burn his fingers to hold it. “Holy shit, you’re asking him to marry you!?” Harry burst out, looking at the ring that is sparkling in all the blues and pinks you could imagine. 

In that moment, they are all so busy with each their thoughts, Harry is lost in confusion and pure joy, Nick is franticly reconsidering his whole life and Louis is amazed by Harry’s curls and his smell, his eyes closed as he nuzzles closer… none of them noticing the young man standing in the door, with his black fluffy hair, dark eyes and tanned skin to die for. No one sees the way his eyes land on the ring on the table, the sparkle that reflects in his eyes, and in his tears. “Nick?” it’s painfully silent as the voice croaks out, making them all jump. Nick freezes dead silent, not even turning around, just standing there… “Zayn, I’m sorry!” Nick turns around quickly, trying to place himself in front of the ring he knows that Zayn already has spotted, and tyring to imagine that Zayn probably hadn’t heard Harry outburst about the proposal. “I didn’t… it… this wasn’t the way I had planned it!” he mutters out, looking desperately at his much younger lover. Tears are rising in his eyes as well, he should have known it was to early, should have guessed that Zayn wasn’t ready. Maybe he never would be… Maybe it was all wrong, just an elution of love. 

“Ask me.” It was so small, so tiny, that moment when Zayn found his voice again. “W-what?” Nick stumbles in his own words, almost falling over in his own feet. He looks utterly messed up as Zayn giggles hysterically for a second, pointing at the ring. “Ask me, or you’ll never know!” he is smiling now, but the tears are still slipping down his face, shining in the last few rays of sun that still shimmers through the windows. “Will you… “ Nick freezes again, his voice stops in his mouth, like he just can’t push it out, just can’t speak those words. “Ask me, Nick!” Zayn drops his bag, suddenly looking scared, sliding if his jacket next to it. “Don’t throw your clothes on the floor” Nick complains out of old habit, looking down at the jacket resting by Zayn’s legs. “Yes.” Zayn is folding his hands as they shake lightly, shivering with anticipation. Nick gapes, covering his mouth with one of the trembling hands that moved from his side, the other one is stilled in thin air. “You’ll… you’d… really?” Nick I stammering so badly he can’t even form a question, but Zayn is nodding, moving forward in a very unsteady manner. Stumbling over to Nick’s side, both of them just standing there. “Ask me.” Zayn whispers under his breath, looking only at Nick, directly into his eyes. 

“Will you marry me, Zayn?” Zayn throws himself at Nick, his legs curling up at Nick’s lower back, arms grasping around his neck. “Yes!” He croaks out between the tears, pulling back to look down at a smiling Nick… “I love you” Nick hums in his ear.   
When Zayn finally lets go of Nick, it’s only to embrace Harry, who obviously is pouting like a baby. “Congratulations Zayn!” he strangles him in a very Harry like hug, all close to his body and pressing up together. Louis gets up and reaches out for Nick, who is still shaking, looking rather traumatised. “Fuck that was… that… wow.” His hands land on his face, blue with cold and purple with stress. “God, I think I might faint!” he practically falls into Louis arms. “Shit, I have to sit down” Nick mutters, as good as crawling over to the couch, slumping down on it with a low puff. “Nick!” Zayn walks over quickly, sitting down beside him and curling himself around his neck again. “Poor old Nick, heart attack and all…” Harry jokes, earning him a glare from Nick and a smirk from Zayn. “Be nice, he is valuable… antic even.” Zayn kisses into Nick’s cheek, Nick groans not pleased with the teasing. “You know what they say, the older the better… oh, no wait! That’s chees.. right, sorry!” Louis winks and ducks under the pillow that is thrown at him. “Maybe we should give them some time alone…” Harry mumbles, pulling Louis with him out of the room, Zayn sending him a soft smile and a wave of the hand. 

“I never thought you would ask me, I was even starting to wonder if I should ask you instead.” Zayn giggles, looking up at Zayn with a small trembling smile, as he yet again is at the verge of tears. “Imagine that, me proposing!” Zayn nuzzles up under Nick jaw, the way that Harry would nuzzle under Louis’. “Well I’m sorry it took me so long… I just thought you were too young, baby” Nick, playing with his quiff, and for once Zayn doesn’t bash his hand away or grumble angrily as the dainty fingers mess with his styled hair. “You keeping me up at night is aging me rapidly, I am at least retired by now.” Zayn mutters, cooing his nose into Nick’s neck. Nick is breathing heavier by the moment, looking down at Zayn, his boy. “Take me to bed, I am to old for this kind of life…” Nick grumbles into Zayn’s ear, making him laugh loudly and get up from the couch quickly, looking down at his lover he reaches out his hands. “Just wait until the wedding… Because I know you’ll wear a dress if I asked you… not that I will, but just keep it in mind. You better behave yourself properly… and make sweet love with me tonight, because I’m tired, my hands are aching and my neck is sore… And I just want to be on my back under you.” Nick is on his feet in a second, no way he is wearing a dress… as for the sweet love, he is definitely up for that. Being able to look down at him, all his, with a ring on his finger, finally… oh, the ring!

“Oh, here.. I don’t know if you like it..” Nick hesitates again, looking down at the ring. He had never seen Zayn wear anything like it. He had his ears pierced, and wore small silvery rings in them, and he had all these “manly” necklaces, that he would probably call them himself. Zayn smiles, looking down at the ring, reaching forward his hand and extending his finger, for Zayn to slide it onto. It fits him perfectly, the silver pale on his tanned skin. “It’s perfect, I really love it.” He is looking at the ring up close, his eyes almost crossing each other as he studies it. “I hope it has a equal.” He mutters, looking at Nick, who is smiling innocently as he reaches Zayn a slightly larger version of the ring, as his apparently “dainty” fingers, are fatter then Zayn’s. “Good, I thought it would look nice on you, too.” He grips the ring with one hand, and Nick’s hand with the other. Slipping the fitted ring onto the awaiting finger. The ring, cold against his pale skin, mirroring the shine that falls on his skin by the sun. Zayn is wiping a small tear, kissing Nick slowly, deeply. 

“I really love you.”


	22. Show me the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one VERY short chapter left after this one!! :D

Harry and Louis are shearing whispers under their breathe, not to disturb Nick and Zayn that are heavily sleeping in the room next to them. “Never thought I would fall asleep…” Harry mutters into Louis ear as they are both stripping out of their clothes. “I feel you on that, loud buggers… oh, you want to shower first?” Louis suddenly notice them both almost undressed. “Well, I was hoping you would consider showering with me… if that is not too much to ask.” Harry giving Louis a flirtatious smirk, Louis seems to be considering the offer, looking rather suspicious at him. “Payback for the time at your work?” he asks, looking at Harry with studying eyes and a cautious mind, knowing Harry wasn’t all too happy about having been left behind to care for himself with legs turned into jelly. “No, I’d never do that…” Harry assures sweetly. 

He should’ve known better, though. Soon he is pushed against the shower glass, his boyfriend fiercely grinding behind him, not actually in him, just behind him. “Harry, stop it!” Louis moans weakly as his breath hitches, with Harry grinding into his behind, he himself rubs against the glass, hungering for anything else then that cold friction that he is given. “Please, let me at least turn around.” He bites into his lip, moving his hands behind himself to slow Harry’s teenage pace. Harry releases his grip around Louis’ chest and allows him to move around, so that his back is pressed to the glass, loosing the little friction he had makes him whimper for a second, before he feels Harry’s hot breath move down his body. Landing hot on his groin, where it stops, covering him up all the way. 

Harry’s raspy voice is wonderful, it sounds a lot like his morning voice, but rougher. “Your band aid is falling off, Harry” Louis says, putting some pressure on the band aid that is covering whatever he has tattooed on his arm. “Let it, you can have a look now…. Tell me what you think.” Louis gasps, as Harry moves the band aid out of the way, throwing it into a small bin under the sink…. The tattoo stretches on his skin as he does so, for the first time exposing itself for Louis. It’s a ship, from far distance it looks like a regular ship, a proper one with all the sails and all the ropes and everything. It’s a marvellous tattoo, fitting on Harry’s smooth skin perfectly. Its heading inwards, towards his chest, almost like it is traveling into Harry… to his heart. Louis smiles, gently allowing his fingers to brush over it, know it is still a bit sore as the edges are slightly swollen and coloured with bashful tones of red. “Oh, it’s so precious… seems so small and fragile.” Louis still has his eyes locked on the brown, almost black ship that is inked onto Harry’s upper arm. “Yeah, but it’ll get me there.” Louis frowns, gripping Harry by the elbow, pulling him closer to his chest, both still dripping, both still naked. “Get you where?” looking into his eyes he can see the smile that is glittering behind the almost melancholic gaze. “Home” he whispers, those words leave them both in utter silence… 

They are still silent as they eat, but it’s comfortable, they are curled up at the couch, limbs tangled in a pile of legs, arms, and torsos. Harry is curled up on top of Louis, making himself seem smaller, allowing every touch that Louis gives his tattoo, outlining it with soft fingers, pressing it with his soft palm. Louis is looking down at his own tattoos, the bird that is large on his hand, contrasting with his skin. His more random once further up on his arm, the smaller birds, the camera, the globe the stickman… the one that he had seen Harry draw ages ago, handing it to Zayn and telling him that he also wanted to be an artist. Louis had loved that moment so much, it was now inked on his skin. Harry must have forgotten though, because he had seen it many times and asked about it… Louis would just say it was a memory, from a long time ago. He had a empty space on his lower arm, on the inside…. Between his random small objects (that all had their meaning, but none that he would mention out loud) and the bird, and the quotation marks on his wrist…. The yes, was indeed a twin tattoo to Harry’s “I can’t change” tattoo. Louis had seen in on pictures, Nick had sent him a picture once, when he was drunk. Harry and Zayn was sitting in the living room, dressed in hula skirts and leather jackets. He had zoomed in, for ages just staring at the small words on his wrist.   
He had decided that he wouldn’t want the exact same tattoo, it would be strange because, well they weren’t together back then, they had broken up only weeks previous. So he settled for the small marks on his wrist. He knew what he wanted, he was going to have to talk to Zayn. 

“How about a cupcake, I think there are some left in the fridge.” Harry coos into Louis ear, playing with his hair. “If you’re going to stuff me with one more cupcake… I am going to turn into one… and quite frankly, I don’t want to be a pink muffin!” Louis groans, patting his stomach with his hand. “I am swelling, people are going to think you got me pregnant!” Harry giggles that giddy small laugh that he has sometimes when he is half tired and half just woken, or in this case… just deep throated.   
“You are fine Lou, one more cupcake wont hurt you babe.” Harry smiles, trying to get up from the couch to get the cupcakes. “No, Harry… no more gay muffins, I’ll take one for dessert is you so dearly want me to… But not now, in the early morning!” he groans, making Harry laugh, sitting back down again. “Fine, no more gay muffins… but I was thinking about something else for dessert.” He hints, burying himself into Louis neck with a soft, satisfied moan. 

“Morning, creeps.” Nick greets as he passes them on the way to the kitchen. “Speak for yourself, Nick!” Harry shouts, getting up, knowing that Nick can’t even turn the coffee machine on, so he wanders into the kitchen to help him, winking back at Louis once before leaving him in the living room alone. Zayn stumbles into the room a second later, looking rather… well, fucked really. Louis smiles and pats the couch beside him, having the teen land beside him and rest his head into Louis’ lap. “Such a rude awakening!” he groans, rubbing his eyes clumsily. “I need a word with you, about something you might be able to help me with.” Zayn lets his hand fall down to his side, sighing heavily as he yawns widely. “What now Lou, if you need advice on Harry… there is no one who know him as well as Harry himself.” Zayn mumbles, looking up at Louis softly, smiling. “I will remember that, thank you…” Louis rests a hand on Zayn’s chest, poking him in the side once, the lad groans, to tired to move, to lazy. “I saw the tattoo, the ship.” Zayn smiled, nodding, looking rather proud. “it’s some of my best work I think” he mumbled still sounding tired. “Yeah, I agree… and well, you see I have this empty spot on my arm…” Louis is cut off by Zayn. “Though I’d love to, I never make two of the same tattoos…” he explains, looking up at Louis, it is not like he says in an unfriendly way, it’s just the way he works. “I know that Zayn, you’ve told me that before.. about the couple that wanted the same thing… that dream catcher or whatever. You know, when you tattooed my little birds.” Louis smiles. “I want a compass.” Zayn is grinning widely, grasping Louis hand to look at the spot Louis had on his arm, like to measure. “I can do that…” he confirms. 

 

It’s only two weeks or so later that Zayn slips into Harry and Louis bedroom, whilst Harry is til in the shower. He carries with him a few papers, and a pen resting on his ear. Louis frowns, he is smiling proudly as he throws himself into bed next to a sleepy Louis. “I’ve got a few sketches to show you, I’ve been working on them for a while… we never talked more about it, but I hope you still want it.” Zayn hands him three sheets of paper that each have a version of the compass tattoo Louis wanted. It had slowly slipped Louis mind, but he still wanted it, looking down at the papers he was even more sure. “These are great Zayn, like really amazing.” Louis admires them, they are all in the same style as Harry’s ship, but there is one that stands out… the arrow, it points to a small word carved into the compass… “home” he suddenly remember Harry’s words, smiling brightly as he figures he must have told Zayn the same thing. “It’ll get me there… home.”   
It’s the only one that isn’t seen from right above, but more like from an angle… which Louis find suitable, because Harry’s ship is also seen from an angle. 

“I see you like this one best, I figured you would… I am most happy with it too, actually.” Zayn smiles, looking at the paper Louis is holding up to the light to get a better look at it. “It’s only a sketch though, there is few small things still missing, and stuff like that.” Zayn looks down to the other pictures. “I figured it should be on an angle, consider Harry’s ship also is… and about the “home”-part, I can take it away if you think it is too cheesy, or… I don’t know.” Zayn blushes, all his teenage years he had been this though guy, and now he was such a softy he almost embarrassed himself. Louis chuckles, handing Zayn the sketch back. “No, the “home”-part is my favourite, and the angle and all is perfect!” Louis sits up and makes sure that Harry isn’t about to come out of the bathroom, but he can still hear the shower, so he figures that it’ll be a while until he returns to the bedroom. “When can you have it done, and when can I come over?” Louis asks, smiling sweetly to Zayn, urging him to work on it. “I’ll finish it tomorrow morning, and you can drop by… around noon?” Zayn looks like he is counting something. “Yeah, not later, because then I wont be done in time for Harry to return.” Zayn smiles and gets up from the bed, gathering the papers and leaving the room, shutting the door to Louis mumbling a tired “Thanks mate.” 

“Why does my pillow smell like Zayn?” Harry mumbles as he crawls up next to Louis, looking sceptically down at the pillow. “I don’t know… probably because we wash all the stuff together anyways.” Louis whispers under his breath before allowing Harry to rest his damp curls on his chest, yawning and making a small sound that Louis can feel against his chest. “Yeah, but it smells like his perfume… you’re cheating on me.” He speaks hushed, pointing a accusing finger at Louis. “yeah, you got me… me and Zayn got a pretty heavy thing going on.” Harry laughs, in the only way he can, spurting it out loudly and trying desperately to push it back in with his palm. It makes Louis warm inside to see Harry so happy, and to know that it is because of him. They rest like that, not saying anything else for a very long time, and just as Harry is about to doze off, he breaks the comfortable silence, with those small words that Louis finds himself currently living on. “I love you.” It’s just the sweetness under it and the sincerity within it, that make his heart melt and drip down his ribcage. “I Love you, too....” 

“Where have you been at, I was looking for you.” Nick whispered seductively into Zayn’s ear, biting at his lobe whilst embracing his body slowly, dragging him into their bedroom. Zayn protest slightly as he’s dragged along, looking back at Nick who is smiling darkly. “I was with Louis…” he explains, making the elderly one stop in his own steps and groan. He sends Zayn a anger glare before passing him and stomping into the room before him. Zayn has to laugh, jealous Nick is such a seldom thing, and he praises every time he gets to see the pouty and annoyed man. “You asked baby, and you know I can’t lie to you, we’re getting married.” Zayn coos as he crawls onto the bed and watches as Nick undresses from the other side of the bed. “You could have lied a bit… you killed my mood, Louis always make me go soft… literally!” Nick mutters, sitting down, only wearing his tight, a bit to revealing underwear. “Not what I’ve heard… didn’t you fuck him once?” Zayn teases as he crawls over the bed and slips right up behind Nick, rubbing his shoulders gently, kissing his neck and grace his skin with his teeth. “Shut up, really Zayn… no more Louis or Harry talk in bed.” Nick really sounds upset for a second, and it makes his heart melt when the elder one slowly moves away from him and just covers himself with the duvet and turns the light off. “Had a long day, sweetie?” Zayn asks, knowing he has already won him over as he smiles to the new nickname. “Too long… play with my hair.” Nick demands, pulling Zayn all close to his chest. “Anything for you babe, just come here my big, old baby!” he kisses Nick’s forehead before Nick rests his head on Zayn’s upper arm that curls around him, and his other hand lands in Nick’s hair, tugging it gently and stroking the wild quiff out of his eyes. 

“I want you to come with me to work tomorrow, so I can announce that we are getting married… I want the whole world to know that no one else can have you.” Nick murmurs sleepily into Zayn’s ear, making him blush with delight. “I’d love that… though, I don’t think anyone else would want me to be honest.” This makes Nick open his eyes and look directly at Zayn, grasping his chin and pulling him in for a crushing kiss. “Trust me, anyone sending you a glance would want you… and the people who get to know you, they’ll sure try to get you. Mark my words Malik, they can’t have you though, you’re mine.” Zayn blushes, wiping away the beginning of a tear and sniffing for extra dramatic effect, making them both laugh. 

The next morning Zayn wakes up, stretching and finding that he is practically covered with by Nick, the mans much longer limbs are scattered all over him. “Oh shit.” He suddenly remembers promising Nick to come with him to announce their engagement, and that he has promised Louis he would finish the tattoo, and tattoo him later that afternoon. He groans, he wont have time to do it both, and no way he is upsetting Nick by not being able to come… But then again he planned Louis tattoo first, and he seemed so excited about it. “Nick wake up, I have a dilemma!” he kisses Nick’s closed eyes one after the other, smiling as the man opens his eyes slowly, smiling. “Wether you should suck me off and then take a shower, or shower and then suck me off?” Nick asks with a husky, groggy voice. “No, though I’ll have to suck you off before I shower…. But about the radio thingy…” Zayn bites his lip as he can see Nick stiffen a bit. “What is it now, you don’t want to suddenly?” he asks, looking wounded already, and he doesn’t still know what the dilemma is. 

“No of course I want to come with you, silly!” Zayn cuddles next to Nick, stealing his warmth. “I just… last night when I was with Louis we were talking about a tattoo he is having, by me, today. And I’m not even done with it, and it has to be done so that I have enough time to tattoo him before Harry get’s back from work.” Zayn groans, he can feel how little time he has on his hands. But he just doesn’t want to let Nick down. “How about you finish it, and then come around to about eleven, and you can be free to leave half past?” Nick sounds so begging. “That sounds great babe, I’ll have to leave right now though, it’s only three hours till it’s eleven.” Zayn almost runs about of bed and dresses in a hurry. “I’ll have to take you up on the blowjob.” He winks as he’s out the door, no breakfast or anything. 

Louis wakes up to find he is the only one left in the apartment, there is a note on Harry’s pillow that had his name on it, he opens it and groans loudly. “If you don’t want to make yourself breakfast, there are always some gay muffins in the fridge… Love, Harry.” He puts the note back down and gets up, looking over to his alarm clock… he turns his radio on, hoping he hasn’t missed Nick’ show. It turns out he hadn’t and to further surprise Zayn was there as well. He smiled, until he remembered the tattoo, Zayn couldn’t have forgotten could he? Probably not, there was no message on his phone so he figured that Zayn had found time for both. Louis got up, smiling…. He could still smell Harry in the room, knowing the teen wasn’t actually there, it still calmed him down. He could honestly say he had never been more happy. There was however one thing he noted, his old knitted jumper was missing. “Harold!” he complained, he had wanted to wear that one that day. He had really been wanting to wear that jumper for so long. He had found it in Nick’s closet after three years of looking for it. He knew Nick had probably robbed him for it earlier, but he didn’t mind. But now, it was gone again. 

He listened to the show, Zayn and Nick announcing their engagement. He smiled brightly, they sounded so happy together. He really wanted that for himself and Harry one day, but he didn’t know when…. He knew he had to wait longer, he couldn’t just propose, though he wanted to…. One day, soon. Oh how he loved Harry, the sweet little thing that was finally his. 

“There you go, all done!” Zayn smiled happily as he puts his and down to rest, after two and a half hours of working on the compass. “Wow, Zayn, this is just epic, I mean really, this is outstanding!” Louis cheers as he studies the compass imprinted on his hand, he really couldn’t be more happy about it. 

“What happened to me being the cheesy one!?” Harry’s fingers are moving around the compass that is permanently imprinted on Louis’ arm, looking at it in awe. He can’t believe that Louis would actually do something that defining, that meaningful, that permanent. There is no going back, now there will always be a compass to his ship, his tattoo will always have a lover, a significant other. “I love you, Harry, I wanted this… Because I want to lead you, wherever you want to go, I can’t promise that I will never go wrong or lead you off path. But I will always guide you back home, that I can promise. Because home is with me.” Harry is smiling so bright that he is sure his cheeks will freeze like that and never fade. But it does, and it does so quickly. “You love me that much, you’re willing to stay with me forever?” Harry mumbles. “I would be honoured to” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear.


	23. Fairytale forever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the last chapter is so short! But this is the end!!!   
> It's more like an epilogue I guess ;)
> 
> But it's been fun! Thank you for reading!

Summer is almost over, but as a few weeks are left, Nick is left with a grand check after his great uncle passed away. Nick never knew him, Nick did barely know his name. So he decided he was going to use the money to treat him and Zayn. But, you know, where Nick goes, Louis goes. And a ship can’t sail alone, it follows it’s compass.   
“I can’t believe we got married, we stopped by Vegas and got married Nick.” Zayn mumbles, looking up at his lover, oh, wait. Husband. “We got married, yeah, that’s the shock. You do remember those nubs got married to, yeah?” Nick looks over to find Harry and Louis cuddling right beside them. “Knock it of, we’re more married then you ever will be.” Louis mutters, pretending to be highly offended. “I don’t really think Vegas counts as “more married” then anything really….” Zayn raises and eyebrow as he glances over to Louis and Harry. They all rest there on their sunbeds, in the late, summer night… Looking all to dreamy, too good to be true…. But still, true. 

 

“We’re such a fucking fairytale, aren’t we?” Nick mumbles, looking at the sun colouring the sky in shades of purple and pink. “Yeah, we’re like the one with the frog and the princess…. Because when I first kissed you, you suddenly turned much more handsome.” Zayn mocks Nick from under his jaw, were he is resting his head, Nick snorts. “Probably because you were drunk the first time we kissed… and no, because you’re no princess…. More like pest... And a pain in the ass.” Nick growls offended back at Zayn, who laughs sweetly and pulls himself up to kiss Nick passionately. “You love it when I am a pain in the ass, so you’re right, you’re the princess.” He winks to him before resting back down on his chest. “Because I am getting old, and tired…. You there against, are still young, and stupid.” Nick grumbles, pulling Zayn closer to himself, falling back to silence. 

“What fairytale do we fit in?” Harry asks, clearly haven thought of it for ages, Louis suddenly frowns, he can’t think of one either. “The one with the creepy teacher who fell in love with one of his students…” Zayn answers, grinning as Harry laughs and Louis sighs frustrated. “What’s it called again?” Nick throws in, smiling too. “I think it was something like: Shut up!” Louis spits, they still won’t let him forget. Harry gives him a secret kiss on the cheek, before looking deep into his eyes whispering. “I think it was: till death do us part…” The single tear slipping from Louis eye, and the smile that warms Harry’s heart… it’s enough; it’s all he needs. This man who loves him so dearly.   
“You’re the princess, though.” Louis says, as he plays with Harry’s curls… letting them all fall back into silence, with the sun disappearing in the ocean before them. 

“I love you.”


End file.
